Nacera una heredera
by abigail villafae
Summary: Leona y Iori eran rivales ahora están juntos, pero que sucede si Leona tendrá que concebir una hija correrán riesgo de los jefes y asesinos que trataran de destruirla creyendo que es una abominación, no están solos con la ayuda de los equipos que trataran de proteger a la niña
1. 1 Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a SNK Playmore

**1 recuerdos**

En South Town todo estaba tranquilo el sol está a punto de acostarse hacia el este, una chica caminaba por las calles, su cabello peli azulado atado, sus ojos azules y vestida de militar era Leona. Llego a su apartamento abrió la puerta y entro cerrando con llave se quito su camisa dejándola hacia el sofá lleva un deportivo color negro con rayas azules se acomodo en su sofá miro en la ventana de al lado una luna llena brillaba empezó a recordar lo sucedido en el torneo

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Leona, Ralf y Clark participaban en el torneo The King of Fighters '96 enviados por Heidern para investigar sobre Geese Howard una vez ahí el Ikari Warriors Team contra Yagami Team, el representador llama a Clark para que venga a pelear, este acepto acercándose a escenario luego entro Mature tratando de seducir al soldado pero este no se deja llevar por la seducción empezaron a luchar sin rendirse la rubia trato de rasguñarlo en el abdomen pero este fue más veloz tomándole su muñeca esta vez la elevo hacia arriba y la tiro con fuerza cayendo al suelo adolorida. _

_-el ganador es Clark -dijo el representador- ahora luchara contra Vice _

_Mature se retira de la lucha de ahí entra Vice para enfrentarse al soldado, Clark lucha contra la asesina tratando de dar los puños antes de hacerlo, esta le dio con sus uñas de acrílico rasguñándolo en brazos y abdomen dejándolo herido. Clark perdió y entro su compañero Ralf con una mirada de seriedad hacia la asesina la campana suena le da unos puños con fuego golpeándola en su rostro y la agarra tirándola chocándola contra el suelo y finalmente venciéndola _

_-el ganador es Ralf -dijo el representador _

_Ralf no quería seguir luchando porque sintió que algo le entro en su brazo derecho era una uña larga de acrílico se retiro para que los médicos le vieran su herida _

_El representador comienza a hablar por micrófono -ahora el siguiente luchador es Iori vs Leona _

_La peli azulada se arrimo hasta el chico de flamas purpuras se prepararon para pelear -te voy a hacer cenizas -dijo Leona con frialdad _

_-ah…no hasta que das la cara zorra -contesto el pelirrojo iracundo _

_Los dos se miraron con ira y rabia cuando suena la campana Iori comenzó dándole una patada hacia la chica pero Leona se alejo dando el doble salto hacia atrás aterrizando firmemente, el pelirrojo corrió un poco para agarrarla del cuello tratando de asfixiarla, la militar ya no podía respirar miro hacia abajo que ya tiene una solución _

_-que rápida eres -dijo sin dejar de soltar _

_La militar uso su pierna derecha para pegarle su bulto Iori la soltó del cuello cayéndose de rodillas, mientras ella respiraba profundo recuperando de su aliento _

_-AAAAAAAAA -grito el pelirrojo- te voy a matar perra desgraciada -agrego amenazándola _

_-no si te mato primero amargado -respondió preparándose _

_Iori se levanto poniéndose de pie se puso en posición la peli azulada uso su puño pegándole el rostro y lo agarro tirándolo al suelo con rapidez, el chico no podía levantarse _

_-la ganadora es Leona -dijo el representador mientras la militar estaba emocionada _

_De pronto Mature y Vice sacaron al pelirrojo del estadio, Clark y Ralf felicitaron a sucompañera. En las instalaciones los Ikari Warriors caminaron sin detenerse a Ralf le pareció gracioso se reía de Iori por pegarle el bulto que recibió Leona _

_-Leona fue excelente idea -dijo Clark _

_-gracias teniente -respondió con una sonrisa _

_-porque no vamos a almorzar tengo más hambre -contesto el castaño _

_-que estamos esperando -exclamo ella _

_Llegaron al comedor había una cantidad de comidas estaban los más populares Mai Shiranui, King, Athena Asamiya, Benimaru Nikaido, Andy Bogard, Terry Bogard y otros más conocidos se acercaron donde servían alimentos leona eligió su comida preferida verduras, Ralf y Clark eligieron sus gustos, caminaron hasta que encontraron la mesa vacía se sentaron _

_-vaya este lugar sí que es grande -comento el castaño mirando alrededor _

_-hola Ikari Warriors –saludándolos- interrumpo -agrego la chica _

_-no _

_-quien eres -pregunto Leona _

_-mi nombre es Chizuru Kagura les doy la bienvenida -respondió amablemente _

_-gusto en conocerte -respondió Clark _

_-igualmente, me gusto como lucharon contra el Yagami Team _

_-gracias- dijeron unisonó _

_-me tengo que retirarme, si necesitan algo llámenme -dijo mientras se retiraba _

_-esta chica me agrada- contesto la peli azulada _

_-a mi también- respondió Ralf _

_Empezaron a comer sus comidas, Leona sintió que alguien le toco su hombro volteo lentamente era Iori Yagami que tiene una cara de odio hacia ella _

_-me debes una inútil -dijo mientras le apretaba su hombro _

_-oye, loco pelirrojo déjala en paz -dijo el rubio de gafas _

_-quien te llamo rubio apestoso _

_-quita tu mano, me das asco -exclamo quitándole su mano de encima _

_-a no lo harás -se puso en posición -ahora enfréntate _

_-no Leona -dijo Ralf tratando de que su compañera no pelee _

_-me encargare de este bastardo -decía mientras se preparo para enfrentarse _

_Ellos se miraron a los ojos con sádico la militar lo ataca dándole patadas pero este las esquiva le pego al abdomen que la hizo caerse de espaldas. Los equipos vieron como el pelirrojo y la peli azulada se armó una pelea _

_-que alguien los detenga -exclamo Terry avisándoles a los demás _

_-que trata de hacer Iori -pregunto Kyo_

_-esto será divertido -dijo Mai observando a los que van a pelear _

_-estas feliz militar -dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón a ella _

_No se iba a rendirse se levanto rápidamente esta vez el pelirrojo con sus manos empezó a salir sus llamas purpuras la chica corre subiendo hacia las mesas empezando a saltar haciendo desastre volteando las comidas de los participantes, mientras Iori le lanzaba fuego a ella pero esta corre más rápido tratando de no quemarse_

_-tienes miedo de mi -dijo Iori lanzándoles fuego purpura persiguiéndola mientras le seguía lanzándole fuego _

_Leona salta en mesa por mesa hasta que llego la última mesa no sabía qué hacer el pelirrojo se aprovecho logro rodearla con sus llamas alrededor de la chica _

_-hare las cosas más fáciles para ti -exclamo con malicia- no puedes escaparte de mi _

_-sabes que, eres cruel y desalmado -respondió defendiéndose- me gusto pegarte en tu bulto _

_Al decir esto los ojos de Iori se irritaron con sádica trato de lanzarle una llama pero apareció Kyo Kusanagi pegándole su rostro haciéndolo caer de espaldas _

_-ni se te ocurra lastimarla -dijo el guardián defendiéndola _

_-kusanagi eres un tonto -respondió levantándose- nos veremos en el próximo torneo gusano -antes de irse miro a la militar- recuérdame cuando veas la luna -se marcho enojado _

_-estas bien -le pregunto a la militar _

_-si -contesto tratando de salir _

_-espera yo apagare el fuego -decía corriendo buscando el matafuego regreso apagándolo- puedes bajarte -le ordeno _

_-tú debes ser Kyo Kusanagi -dijo Leona bajándose de la mesa_

_-por supuesto -le respondió- eres leona -agrego el chico _

_-claro _

_-leona ese bastardo te hirió -dijo Ralf preocupado _

_-no me hizo nada, pero este muchacho me salvo _

_-te conozco eres el chico piroquinesis -agrego Clark- te vi en los torneos anteriores eres famoso por derrotar a Rugal Bernstein _

_-bueno, tal vez gusto en conocerlos adiós -decía marchándose _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-esta luna esta cada vez más hermosa -se decía a si misma, se quedo mirando la luna llena después de unas horas se durmió tranquilamente en su sofá<p>

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mai Shiranui<p>

los hermanos Bogard estaban mirando el partido de fútbol, Joe estaba en la cocina preparando un sándwich con jamón, queso, mortadela y mayonesa luego de unos minutos apareció Mai

-oye Mai

-que pasa Joe

-como conociste a la peli azulada

-a hablas de Leona…bueno la conocí en el torneo después en otra parte

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_La ninja Shiranui junto con Kyo caminaban por las calles de South Town, en la esquina Leona sentada en un balcón mirando hacia el suelo pensando en tomar una vacaciones para relajarse de pronto una sombra le tapaba su rostro levanto su mirada y era Iori Yagami con una cara de malicia_

_-que haces tú aquí -contesto Leona con repugnancia _

_-eres una maldita pendeja -decía agarrándole el brazo de ella- me pegaste mi bulto y tendrás que pagármelo _

_-suéltame me estas lastimando _

_-quieres pelear _

_-no quiero pelear contigo, suéltame de una vez -dijo ella dándole una bofetada al pelirrojo _

_-escúchame zorra -la tomo agarrándola de su cuello- vas a luchar contra mi…_

_-déjala en paz -exclamo Mai _

_-la sardina Mai Shiranui- dijo Iori al reconocerla –y tu gusano- mirando a su rival _

_-Iori déjala a Leona _

_-claro que la dejare pero antes tendré que luchar con ella primero- decía entre dientes mientras apretaba mas el cuello de la militar, ya no podía respirar mas esta vez con su pierna derecha vuelve a pegarle el bulto del pelirrojo, este la soltó sintió un dolor muy irritado _

_-LA PROXIMA VEZ NOS ENCONTRAREMOS -grito adolorido mientras se marchaba _

_-Leona estas bien -dijo Kyo arrimándose hacia ella _

_-si…estoy…bien -respiraba agitadamente _

_-lástima que tuve que atacarlo con mis abanicos pero eso será en otra ocasión, ah eres Leona gusto conocerte querida -decía gentilmente _

_-eres de los pechos saltarines -pregunto la militar _

_-si soy yo, mi nombre es Mai Shiranui soy la novia autoproclamada de Andy Bogard _

_-vaya si que eres divertida _

_-tú y yo podríamos ser amigas que te parece _

_-No lo sé déjame pensar _

_-y yo podría ser tu amigo- dijo Kyo _

_-está bien _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-y así nos convertimos en las mejores amigas, ah Joe te gusta a alguien<p>

-si es Lilly Kane hermana de Billy Kane

-ese rubio atracado no tiene novia, Billy es gay

-que no, no es gay y no le interesa estar con ninguna mujer

-y hablas con el

-no

-no me agrada Iori Yagami -cambiando la plática- es muy violento, sádico y no le gusta asociarse con nadie una vez cuando entre en el torneo ese sucio pelirrojo me llamo sardina por considerarme débil

-a mí tampoco me agrada se burla de todos los competidores, tengo ganas de hacerlo pedazos

-espero que mi amiga Leona no le pase nada con Iori

Joe y Mai siguieron platicando sobre que Leona no se sentirá bien porque Iori tratara de lastimarla, en la sala Terry y Andy comenzaron a ver una película pornográfica hasta que apareció la ninja y Terry tuvo que cambiar de canal con rapidez, esta se enojaba con su novio Andy porque estaba viendo películas de desnudos

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Athena<p>

La colegiada estaba con su computadora creando una página web hasta que escucho el timbre se levanto para recibir abriendo la puerta y era su amigo Sie

-que haces Athena -pregunto

-solo estaba con mi computadora creando una página web

-y que es

-sobre unas chicas que entraron al torneo, quieres pasar

El chico acepto entrando y esta cierra la puerta ambos se dirigieron hacia la computadora

-sabes Sie no sé quién es esa chica nueva -dijo mostrándole una foto de la chica peli azulada

-es Leona, ella es una soldado que reemplazo al teniente Heidern

-como encontrare la información para así que todos la conozcan

-a ver déjame usar la tecla -dijo dándole permiso a Athena toma el teclado para escribir el nombre de la militar y apareció la información -tiene tu edad

-cuántos años tiene

-18 años y es adolescente tan joven para ser soldado -quedo impresionado

-gracias por la información y eres mi mejor amigo ahora voy a escribir la que me falto

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Iori estaba muy enojado con la militar por haberle pegado su bulto empezó a recordar<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_Después de que Leona gano Mature y Vice lo llevaron a las instalaciones dejándolo descansar _

_-guau esta chica sí que es buena -comento Vice _

_-además le pego el bulto -respondió a risas _

_-de que se ríen -negó Iori _

_-nos reíamos de ti y de la militar _

_-esa zorra me las pagara -dijo mientras se levantaba del sitio _

_-a dónde vas -dijo Mature _

_-voy a buscarla para darle su merecido -respondió adolorido _

_El pelirrojo camino siguiendo las instalaciones después les pregunto a los equipos si la han visto a Leona pero dijeron que no, continúo buscando llego al comedor no sabía que estaba la peli azulada con su equipo miro por todas partes hasta que la encontró estaba Chizuru Kagura platicando con ellos luego se retira Iori se aprovecho acercándose en la espalda de la chica puso su mano sobre el hombro, esta volteo este puso una cara de odio _

_-me debes una inútil -dijo mientras le apretaba su hombro _

_-oye, loco pelirrojo déjala en paz -dijo el rubio de gafas _

_-quien te llamo rubio apestoso _

_-quita tu mano, me das asco -exclamo quitándole su mano de encima _

_-a no lo harás -se puso en posición -ahora enfréntate _

_-no Leona -dijo Ralf tratando de que su compañera no pelee _

_-me encargare de este bastardo -decía mientras se preparo para enfrentarse _

_Ellos se miraron a los ojos con sádico la militar lo ataca dándole patadas pero este las esquiva le pego al abdomen que la hizo caerse de espaldas. Los equipos vieron como el pelirrojo y la peli azulada se armó una pelea _

_-que alguien los detenga -exclamo Terry avisándoles a los demás _

_-que trata de hacer Iori -pregunto Kyo _

_-estas feliz militar -dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón a ella _

_No se iba a rendirse se levanto rápidamente esta vez el pelirrojo con sus manos empezó a salir sus llamas purpuras la chica corre subiendo hacia las mesas empezando a saltar haciendo desastre volteando las comidas de los participantes, mientras Iori le lanzaba fuego a ella pero esta corre más rápido tratando de no quemarse_

_-tienes miedo de mi -dijo Iori lanzándoles fuego purpura persiguiéndola mientras le seguía lanzándole fuego _

_Leona salta en mesa por mesa hasta que llego la última mesa no sabía qué hacer el pelirrojo se aprovecho logro rodearla con sus llamas alrededor de la chica _

_-hare las cosas más fáciles para ti -exclamo con malicia- no puedes escaparte de mi _

_-sabes que, eres cruel y desalmado -respondió defendiéndose- me gusto pegarte en tu bulto _

_Al decir esto los ojos de Iori se irritaron con sádica trato de lanzarle una llama pero apareció Kyo Kusanagi pegándole su rostro haciéndolo caer de espaldas _

_-ni se te ocurra lastimarla -dijo el guardián defendiéndola _

_-kusanagi eres un tonto -respondió levantándose- nos veremos en el próximo torneo gusano -antes de irse miro a la militar- recuérdame cuando veas la luna -se marcho enojado _

_Abandono el comedor tenía rabia, odio e ira quería usar su poder Orochi y acabarla pero no le gusta la violencia, odiaba tanto a Leona _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-La próxima vez te atrapare -se decía a sí mismo- hay Leona no sabes que te voy a hacer -rio con malicia<p>

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>que tal les pareció, recuerden que Iori y Leona tendrán un odio entre ellos no se sabe hasta cuanto le van a durar. habran unos cuantos capitulos siguientes no se lo pierdan el próximo capitulo<p> 


	2. 2 Leona secuestrada

**2 Leona secuestrada**

La peli azulada se despertó el aire soplaba las cortinas, levantándose del sofá se dirigió al baño tomando una ducha. Después salió del baño con su toalla envuelta en sus partes intimas tenía el cabello mojado entro a su habitación, esta vez salió vestida de musculosa color verde oscuro, minifalda jean y botas de cuero con taco bajo color negro

-no puede ser -miro el reloj que estaba contra la pared- es tarde, tengo que darme prisa -decía mientras se recogía su cabello preferido cola de caballo

Abrió la puerta y salió echándole llave bajo por el ascensor, después se encontró con el recepcionista le pidió que cuidara las llaves hasta que venga y el aceptó. Se sabe que fue Chizuru quien la invito a venir a su casa

* * *

><p>En la base Ikari Warriors<p>

Los guerreros Ikari en el gimnasio entrenando la radio se prende tratando de anunciar

-Ralf y Clark vengan a mi oficina -se escucho el anuncio en toda la base

-vamos camarada -dijo el de gafas dejando sus cosas de entrenamiento

Los 2 dejaron la sala caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar la oficina del teniente Heidern

-a que nos llamo -pregunto el castaño

-vengo a decirles que mi hija adoptiva Leona no vendrá por 2 semanas

-que -dijeron unisonó

-no vendrá

-pero porque -contesto el rubio

-la mande para que descanse -respondió Heidern

-pero…teniente…- titubeo Ralf

-nada de pero -dijo serio- a la tercer semana Leona volverá está claro -agrego con firmeza

-si señor -dijeron unisonó

-averiguaron sobre el mafioso Geese Howard

-lo hicimos pero él no es el organizador del torneo -replico Clark- debe ser alguien que no conocemos puede que esta persona esté involucrado

-ahora pueden retirarse -les ordeno, ellos se retiraron dejándolo solo

* * *

><p>En South Town la peli azulada camino rápido hasta llegar el templo de Chizuru, respiro hondo esta vez toco el timbre espero para que la recibiera<p>

-hola leona -dijo chizuru abriendo la puerta- ven pasa

-como estas kagura -contesto mientras entraba

-bien querida -cerró la puerta- desayunaste

-no tuve tiempo

-ven conmigo -dijo ella caminado hasta llegar el comedor

-tu casa es muy grande -exclamo mirando alrededor

-tú eres la primera en venir

-en serio

-ponte cómoda, traeré el desayuno -se dirigió hacia la cocina

Leona tomo asiento espero pacíficamente, luego apareció la guardiana del espejo con una bandeja que lleva 2 tazas, una tetera de cerámica con dibujos de flores y unas masitas. Dejo sobre la mesa con cuidado

-que cuentas leona -le sonrió tomando la taza sirviendo un poco de este y luego el otro- tómalo -le dijo

-gracias -recibió la taza con te- chizuru

-si -respondió volviendo hacia ella

-quería saber, quien era ese chico pelirrojo que luche contra el

-su nombre es iori yagami, porque lo preguntas -dijo confundida

-es porque me llamo zorra, perra desgraciada y inútil -respondió tomando un poco de te

-leona vas a prometer que no le dirás a tus compañeros, ni amigos entendido -contesto con gesto negativo

-lo prometo -levanto su mano como promesa

-te cuento -pausa y continuo- hace 1.800 años el clan Yata y kusanagi, sellaron a orochi al pasar el tiempo los yasakani desarrollaron una rivalidad y odio hacia los kusanagi debido a un incidente causado por los Hakkeshu, quienes dejaron el cadáver de un miembro yasakani en territorio kusanagi, lo cual los llevo acusarlos del asesinato y desde entonces su desprecio se ha preservado por toda la eternidad

-culparon a los kusanagi por asesinato

-exacto

-continua

-los yasakani hicieron un pacto de sangre con orochi, lo cual les dio más poder al convertir su fuego oscuro

-de que color

-purpura

-no puede ser Iori me ataco con sus llamas purpuras, casi me mata -quedo sorprendida

-debes tener cuidado con ese chico, es muy violento, sádico, odió, desprecio, cruel y desalmado

-tendré que cuidarme de no acercarme -sigue tomando- que paso después

-les dio más poder, pero a cambio ellos y sus descendientes fueron maldecidos por siempre, decidieron renombrar su clan como yagami y se dedicaron a destruir a los kusanagi con sus nuevos poderes -se detuvo tomando un poco de te- los kusanagi declararon la guerra a los yagami, que llevo a muchos miembros de ambos clanes ser asesinados

-no pueden detenerse

-creo que no -respondió triste- mi apellido verdadero es Yata

-tú eres del clan Yata

-por supuesto, juras no decir mi apellido

-lo juro -levanto de nuevo su mano- quien es Maki

-es mi hermana gemela

-que le paso

-murió cuando Goenitz junto con sus asesinas Mature y Vice mataron a mi hermana mayor robaron el sello de Orochi -explico- yo estaba al lado de Maki me dijo antes de morir que encontrara a los dos clanes y hice un juramento que los encontraría, nos enfrentaremos a Orochi así no volverá a destruir en este mundo

-tu historia es muy suspenso, no tengo recuerdo de mi infancia lo único que recuerdo es que estuve caminando por la selva y Heidern me encontró estábamos solos trato de enviarme al orfanato pero no pudo porque vio mi habilidad de trepar en el árbol y me enseño pelear, armas y todo

-tienes novio

-no, no me interesa ningún soldado puede enamorarse de alguien que no tengo interés amoroso

-te entiendo yo no puedo enamorarme porque tengo asuntos que atender yo quiero un hombre luchador que me ame y podríamos tener hijos que dices Leona piensas tener hijos en tu futuro

-no lo creo no seré una buena madre y no sé de hijos tampoco

Las chicas se entendieron bastante bien, comenzaron platicando de sus amigos Leona le conto a ella que le había pegado el bulto de Iori, Chizuru riendo a carcajadas lo que dijo la peli azulada pasaron largas horas llegando el almuerzo y horas más tarde la hora de la merienda el sol está a punto de acostarse Leona se despidió de la guardiana del espejo

La militar tenía que apresurarse antes de que anochezca camino por el callejón era un silencio pero sintió que alguien la está siguiendo se detuvo volteando hacia atrás no se veía estaba oscuro

-quien anda ahí -pregunto leona se preparo para enfrentarse al desconocido

-te acuerdas que te dije recuérdame cuando veas la luna -contesto una voz de hombre

-iori yagami -respondió al conocer la voz

-ya me descubriste -dijo saliendo entre las sombras

-porque me sigues

-quería darte esto -exclamo prendiendo una llama purpura lanzándole a ella pero la esquivo rápidamente- vaya que lista

-estás loco

-quieres pelear, vamos perra desgraciada -respondió en tono amenazante

-si eso quieres -contesto con audaz

Leona corrió arrimándose a el pelirrojo dándole patadas en sus piernas, al sentir las patadas de la militar uso su mano para rasguñarle su abdomen esta sintió dolor se miro a si misma estaba sangrando tuvo que alejarse velozmente vio que el chico de flamas purpuras desapareció

-DONDE ESTAS -grito la peli azulada

-ATRÁS DE TI PENDEJA -grito mientras la golpeo detrás de su espalda fuerte

Cayo al suelo pudo ver a Iori teniendo una visión borrosa perdiendo la conciencia. Abrió sus ojos despacio observo que estaba en una casa desconocida sintió que sus manos están atadas con una cuerda adelante se levanto acercando hacia la ventana era de noche descubrió que no es una casa si no un apartamento trato de abrir la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada

-no podrás escaparte -contesto Iori que estaba sentado en un sillón

-déjame salir -le suplico

-estarás conmigo -dijo con voz tenebrosa

-a que te refieres -respondió confusa

-por haberme pegado mi bulto y tendrás que pagármelo -se levanto del sillón

-no te me acerques

-sabes yo te secuestre -cada vez se arrimo mas a la militar- sabes eres hermosa con esos ojos azules como el mar

-secuestrada, por favor déjame ir -suplicándole de nuevo

-no -respondió agarrándola de la cintura

-no, no, déjame te lo suplico

Iori la llevo cargándola en su hombro mientras Leona se movía desesperada, entro a su habitación recostándola sobre la cama

-eres un cobarde

-dormirás conmigo -dijo el pelirrojo echándole llave a la puerta- ni se te ocurra tocar mi bulto- decía mientras ponía la llave en su interior

-por favor

-estoy cansado mejor me quito la ropa

Empezó sacando su chaqueta de cuero color negro, luego la camisa larga color blanca que la uso debajo de su chaqueta mostrando su torso y músculos, dejando su pantalón rojo la peli azulada quedo paralizada mirando el cuerpazo de Iori. Se acostó abrazándola con su pierna izquierda para juntar las piernas de ella y la abrazo rodeándola a su espalda

-Iori suéltame -decía tratando de moverse pero era inútil

-duerme ojos azules -dijo cerrando los ojos

Leona quedo abatida dejándose llevar por ese pelirrojo quería estar despierta toda la noche pero el sueño la invadía unos segundos después se durmió. A la mañana siguiente el chico de flamas purpuras despertó miro que la militar estaba dormida en su torso esta vez la veía más hermosa. De pronto se desbrazo, saco la llave de su bulto abriendo la puerta con cuidado dejándola dormir

La peli azulada despierta asustada con un grito, se levanto pero sintió dolor en su abdomen se miro a si misma tenía 4 rasguños cada vez le ardía mucho, camino abriendo el picaporte y salió de la recamara rencontrándose con Iori

-Leona despertaste

-Yagami eres un amargado -mirándolo con ira

-parece que te duele mucho -dijo Iori observando su abdomen

-te voy a hacer pedazos -decía mientras cayó al suelo

-te ayudare -respondió el pelirrojo alzándola del suelo

-no… déjame -dijo la peli azulada adolorida

El pelirrojo acomodándola en su sillón se arrodillo levantando la musculosa de ella- voy a disfrutarlo -contesto con desprecio

-no, no, no me toques -dijo rechazando

Iori uso su mano derecha para tomarle las manos atadas de la militar sujetándolas hacia arriba. Con su boca comenzó lamerle los rasguños, Leona gritaba gimiendo no le gusta que lambiera su abdomen empezó a romper el llanto

-llora, grita y muere -decía el pelirrojo mientras seguía lamiendo mas fuerte

-por favor, detente -dijo llorando

* * *

><p>En el templo de Chizuru<p>

La guardiana del espejo estaba llamando a su ave chi-chan pero tuvo un presentimiento

-leona -fue lo único que dijo

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Iori<p>

-no sabes cuándo disfruto tu sangre -dijo el pelirrojo cada vez lamiéndole

La militar no decía nada quedo callada, ni gritaba, ni gemía y ni lloraba- que pare de lamerme -pensó

El chico de flamas purpuras dejo de lamer, bajo la musculosa, soltó su mano derecha y se alejo su boca tenía sangre debajo de sus labios

-ya esta leona -dijo limpiándose su boca con una servilleta- te mejoraras de tu herida

Leona cayó en un profundo sueño Iori la alzo llevándola de vuelta a su habitación dejándola reposar. Después salió dirigiéndose a la cocina, abrió el frízer saco una bebida alcohólica tomando una y otra

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mai Shiranui<p>

Andy estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión fijamente, mientras Mai trataba de llamar a su amiga Leona pero no contestaba intento varias veces tampoco le dio resultados

-que le habrá pasado -pregunto dudosa

-que pasa Mai

-intento llamar a leona pero no me contesta

-tranquila debe estar en la base militar

-está de vacaciones

-pues salió con alguien

-Andy, ella no tiene pareja es solitaria y no le interesa estar con nadie -se quejo

-calma mai solo te estaba preguntando -dijo suave

-tenía que haber estado con ella, Andy si tu quieres dormir conmigo

-Mai…este…no quiero

-porque

-es que tú y yo solo somos amigos

-porque me dices eso, cuando te conocí por primera vez siempre estuve enamorada de ti y te pedí que nos casáramos

-es que no estoy preparado para esto, no me interesa casarme

-dices que no te importo -estaba a punto de romper en llanto- yo te amo porque me haces esto soy tu novia -salió corriendo hacia su habitación

-Mai no quise lastimarte -decía tratando de ir por ella, pero la puerta se cerró- no quise que lo supieras es…es que nunca conocí a alguien como tú, al decir verdad me agradaste -se alejo de la puerta

Mai lloraba sobre la cama boca abajo- yo solo quería estar contigo -se decía a sí misma- porque me enamore de ti, quería casarme porque soy la última descendiente de mi clan

* * *

><p>En la casa de Goenitz<p>

-señor celestial, tiene algo que ver con la militar -pregunto Vice

-me recuerda a su padre Gaidel

-cuando nos enfrentamos con el Ikari Warriors Team, vi que esa militar golpeo en el bulto de Iori -comenzó a reírse

-es bastante buena pegando bultos -dijo Mature

-su nombre es Leona -decía goenitz- ella es descendiente Orochi, su madre humana y padre del clan Hakkeshu

-que hará con ella

-no lo sé, tendré que pensarlo -se retira de la sala- una cosa vigilen a Iori y vean lo que está haciendo

-si señor -dijeron unisonó las asesinas

-retírense -les ordeno mientras las mujeres se fueron dejándolo solo- que voy a hacer contigo Iori espero que no te des cuenta de lo que estoy planeando -rio sádicamente

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>bueno ya se esta poniendo feo que Leona sea secuestrada por Iori, este lo hizo por haberle pegado en su bulto en el torneo anterior no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo<p> 


	3. 3 Escape perfecto

**3 Escape perfecto**

Paso una semana después de que Leona fue secuestrada por Iori Yagami se sintió prisionera de su rival. En el apartamento de Kyo estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo revistas de luchas, el timbre sonó de aquella puerta

-quien será -se levanto dejando la revista, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la guardiana del espejo- Chizuru que haces aquí

-Kyo tengo algo que decirte -contesto afligida

-bueno pasa -la dejo pasar y cerró la puerta- que ibas a decirme

-tengo un presentimiento

-a que te refieres -dijo sin entender

-yo invite a Leona para que tomáramos una taza de té, al día siguiente cuando estaba llamando a mi ave, tuve un presentimiento que Leona está en peligro

-¡quieres decir que fue secuestrada! -exclamo

-claro

-¿como vamos a encontrarla?

-déjame que mi mente me ayude, pero eso será después cuando aparezca

Los guardianes estaban preocupados por Leona esperando que haiga una señal

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mai Shiranui los hermanos Bogard entrenaban, mientras la ninja se vistió con ropa normal salió al ver a los hombres<p>

-Andy -dijo saludándolo

-hola…Mai -contesto tímido

-podemos hablar -diciéndole a Andy, este se acerco a ella- se que lamento por ser coqueta contigo, por molestarte ahora he entendido que tendré que separarme

-no digas eso, el culpable soy yo -abrazo a su novia- siempre me coqueteabas, me dabas regalos y todo lo demás, eso me hizo sentirme bien lamento por no estar contigo

-harías eso por mi

-desde ahora

La ninja tuvo un presentimiento hizo caerse de rodillas Andy vio que su novia no estaba bien decidió ayudarla

* * *

><p><strong>En la visión <strong>

_Ve a Leona parada con los brazos hacia arriba que lleva un gancho sujetándola, Iori tomo sus manos agarrándola de la cintura y empieza lamerle su abdomen _

_-AAAAAAA -grito la militar- basta, detente -decía mientras le caía unas lagrimas en su rostro _

_-no voy a detenerme -dijo el pelirrojo sin apartarse _

_-¡POR FAVOR IORI! -gritaba de dolor _

**Fin de la visión**

* * *

><p>-¿Mai estas bien? -pregunto el rubio<p>

-Andy tuve una visión -dijo levantándose

-que es

-es Leona, lo siento Andy tengo que irme -se marcho dejándolo al rubio confundido

Mai abandono su casa corrió por las calles de South-Town, llego al apartamento donde vive el guardián de la espada subió por las escaleras hasta llegar la puerta, finalmente toco el timbre

-quien será -pregunto Chizuru

-yo abriré -dijo Kyo abriendo la puerta

-Kyo estas solo -pregunto la ninja

-no, pasa -dejándola pasar

-mai que gusto verte -dijo saludándola a su amiga

-a mi también -respondió- saben algo de Leona

-yo presentí que estaba en peligro

-tuve una visión

-que viste -dijo Kyo acercándose

-Leona esta secuestrada y se quien la secuestro -aseguro Mai

-dime quien es

-es Iori Yagami

Los guardianes quedaron petrificados lo que ha dicho la ninja

-oh no tenemos que ir a buscarla -dijo Chizuru acercándose hacia la puerta abriéndola- vamos no se queden ahí parados -se marcho, Mai y Kyo la siguieron abandonaron el apartamento

* * *

><p>Llego la noche en el apartamento de Iori estaba tomando una ducha caliente. La peli azulada acostada en la cama le dolía mucho su abdomen tenía ganas de usar sus pendientes de bombas y acabarlo pero no los trae puesto, sus manos atadas no podía hacer nada se quedo dormida. En el sueño leona caminaba por la selva de Brasil escuchando los animales arrastrándose, corriendo por todos lados<p>

_-Leona -dijo una voz de lejos _

_-Padre -volteo al mirarlo mejor- esto es un sueño_

_-lo estas hija _

_-padre no tengo suficiente fuerza para escapar _

_-si la hay mi cariño _

_-que debo hacer _

_-nunca te rindas, siempre serás mi hija _

_-adiós, padre -dijo con una sonrisa _

Despertó del sueño sabia que nunca se rendiría empezó a mover las muñecas unas montón de veces hasta que logro sacar su mano derecha fuera de la soga, escucho que el pelirrojo salió del baño volvió a poner su mano donde estaba, se hizo la dormida. Iori entro cerrando la puerta secando su cabello, termino y dejo la toalla a la canasta sucia dejo su llave al escritorio, se acostó mirando a la militar

-creo que te estoy venciendo -dijo con desalmo- ahora te hare cosas más dolorosas para ti - agrego con tono burlón

Cerró los ojos cansados, Leona espero que el pelirrojo quedara dormido pasaron 30 minutos abrió sus ojos se levanto quitando la soga que tenia puesta, tomo la llave en silencio logro salir sin hacer ruido. Por fin pudo antes de llegar a la puerta principal sintió una mano en su hombro lo que la hizo detenerla

-a donde te vas, inútil -dijo Iori que la tenía agarrada del hombro- tendré que atarte de nuevo

-no lo harás -contesto pegándole una patada en la cara, lo cual hizo caerlo de espaldas

Leona corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal usando la llave para abrirla y salió huyendo dejando la puerta abierta, mientras Iori con cara de cruel levantándose del suelo busco su gabardina color negro poniéndola, salió persiguiéndola. Corría adolorida tenía que aguantar bajando por las escaleras velozmente llego al ascensor tocando el botón las puertas se abrieron pero el pelirrojo la tomo de su brazo derecho haciéndola volver, la militar tuvo que darle una paliza otra vez en su rostro este se cayó, Leona entro en el ascensor las puertas se cerraron. El chico de flamas purpuras se enojo no tuvo otra opción decidió buscar otro ascensor, llego a la planta baja salió la militar camino normal esperando salir de inmediato antes de que venga Iori, por fin pudo salir

* * *

><p>Kyo, Chizuru y Mai caminaron buscándola por todas partes pero no hubo resultado hubo mucho tráfico nunca podrán encontrar a su amiga<p>

-así no podemos encontrarla -dijo la guardiana del espejo

-mejor separémonos -respondió Mai

-bien nos encontraremos en el templo de Chizuru -contesto Kusanagi

Kyo eligió por el sur, Mai por el este y Chizuru por el oeste para así poder buscarla. La militar camino en la multitud de personas relajándose hasta que un fuego purpura empezó atacando, las personas huían de aquel fuego

-¡NO TE ESCAPARAS! -grito furioso- ven conmigo

-¡NOOO! -le grito mientras corría

Iori tuvo ira la persiguió a donde vaya, Leona corría sin descansar leyó un letrero que decía "chinatown" decidió entrar. Los chinos la miraron herida a la joven, el pelirrojo hizo que sus llamas purpuras ardieran en todo su cuerpo lanzándoles en las tiendas y destruyéndolas, todos corrieron despavoridos miro que la peli azulada desapareció

-¡LA PROXIMA VEZ TE ENCONTRARE LO PROMETO! -grito Iori enfurecido de inmediato se fue

La tienda en donde venden objetos de alta calidad es donde Leona se esconde, unos segundos después abandono chinatown camino por el zoológico se detuvo y cayo inconsciente. El guardián de la espada no pudo encontrarla estaba cansado, camino por el zoológico se encontró con una chica tirada sobre el suelo, su cabello peli azul con una coleta tomo su rostro para verla se sorprendió

-Leona -dijo kyo- tendré que llevarte -agregó mientras la llevaba en brazos, unas horas después kyo llego al templo de chizuru kagura esperando afuera- abre la puerta chizuru -exclamo

La puerta se abrió la guardiana quedo atónica al ver a Leona inconsciente- como la encontraste

-es una larga historia, primero tenemos que ayudarla -respondió entrando

-chizuru encon… -Mai no pudo terminar la frase- es Leona -agrego mientras Kyo la recostó hacia la cama

-Mai ayúdame a buscar el botiquín- dijo Chizuru

-en seguida -dijo la ninja retirándose

-Kyo necesito que quites su musculosa

quito la musculosa de Leona miro su abdomen que tenia 4 rasguños grande un poco empezando a sangrar

-diablos está sangrando -exclamo el guardián

-aquí esta -llego con la caja de botiquín

-bien -dijo recibiéndola- Kyo no tienes que ver esto

-bueno estaré en la cocina -dijo dejándolas solas

-bien comenzare -abrió la tapa saco un frasco de alcohol y algodón

-desde cuando sabes medicina

-desde hace tiempo -abrió la tapa y puso el algodón mojándolo

Aplico con cuidado el algodón hacia los rasguños siguiendo las líneas busco otro algodón mojándolo de nuevo y vuelve haciendo repetido. Sus manos se mancharon de sangre le pidió a Mai que le trajera una fuente con agua, la ninja obedeció Chizuru busco una anestesia, cables y aguja primero coloca la anestesia colgándola, luego el cable conectándolo y por último la aguja clavándole el antebrazo izquierdo. Apareció Mai con la fuente de agua y la toalla dejándola hacia el escritorio

-gracias Mai -se arrimo lavándose las manos

-estará bien

-se mejorará muy pronto -decía secándose con la toalla- necesito aguja y hilo -pidiéndole de nuevo

-aquí tienes -le entrego lo que le pidió

La guardiana del espejo agarra la aguja, toma el hilo paso sobre el hueco chico logrando sacarlo. Luego clava la herida del rasguño con cuidado para coserlo despacio sin lastimarla, unos minutos después término de coser los 4 rasguños ya estaban listos

-ayúdame a vendarla

Mai levanto la cintura un poco, mientras Chizuru tomo la venda envolviéndola a la vuelta y tomo un parche sobre la venda finalizando, taparon con sabanas para que no esté helada

-termine -dijo saliendo- dejémosla descansar

Las chicas se retiraron llegaron al comedor Kyo salió de la cocina tomando un refresco

-como esta -dijo el castaño

-está muy débil pero pronto se mejorara -respondió la guardiana

-porque iori secuestraria a leona -dijo mai sin entender

-no lo sabemos

-chizuru vi esos rasguños grandes -replico el chico- podrías decirme porque está sangrando

-Iori utiliza su nuevo estilo de combate se basa a pelear con rasguños, con sus uñas largas aunque también se distingue un aura de energía cuando hace corte

-por eso sangra mucho

-yo vi que el pelirrojo estaba lamiéndole el abdomen de Leona -contesto Mai

-qué asco -respondió Kyo

-nadie haría eso -contesto la guardiana

-tenemos que cuidarla de ese bastardo -agrego firmemente

Los 3 siguieron platicando cómo protegerla de Iori Yagami buscando soluciones

* * *

><p>En las afueras de South Town Vice y Mature caminaban en la calle observaban a Iori enfadado salir de aquel lugar del barrio chino<p>

-¿que le ha pasado? -dijo Vice

-no sé, mira en Chinatown vamos a ver -dijo Mature acercándose hacia el lugar, pero era un desastre las tiendas quemadas, los objetos rotos- que raro porque Iori vendría aquí

-disculpe señor que sucedió aquí

-una chica peli azulada estaba herida con 4 rasguños en el abdomen, intente ayudarla pero hubo una flama purpura hizo que nos espantara parece que quería atrapar a la joven –contesto el señor

-gracias por la información -decía marchándose junto con su compañera- parece que hubo una guerra

-mmm…que quería con ella

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo llego a su apartamento abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con llave dirigiéndose al baño miro en su rostro que lo tenía lastimado por la paliza que le dio Leona, estaba furioso por haber sido un tonto dejar la llave en su escritorio<p>

-¡FUI UN ESTUPIDO! -grito en sí mismo- ¡TE VOY A ATRAPAR LEONA, MALDITA PERRA!

Iori rompe el espejo haciéndolo pedazos cayendo en el suelo desparramado después se quita la ropa y se mete para tener una ducha otra vez, unos segundos más tarde sale del baño con la toalla envuelta busco otro pantalón colocándose y se acostó a dormir malhumorado

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Athena<p>

La colegiada vio en la televisión canal de noticias, el reportero decía algo sobre lo ocurrido hace unos instantes en Chinatown, el señor comento de lo sucedido que una joven estaba lastimada con rasguños y que un pelirrojo atacaba con flamas purpuras destruyendo las tiendas y negocios, el timbre sonó Athena se levanto del sofá abriendo la puerta y era su amigo Sie

-Athena puedo pasar -dijo distraído

-¿que sucede Sie?

-es algo que debo contarte -decía entrando- es sobre Chinatown la chica que estaba ahí es Leona

-pero…como…-no pudo terminar la frase

-veras yo estuve…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_Sie caminaba por las calles de South Town en la multitud de personas hasta que ve a Leona con una herida de 4 rasguños en su abdomen quería ayudarla, pero justo apareció un fuego purpura atacando a las personas para ahuyentarlos vio que la peli azulada corrió huyendo de Iori, este la persiguió hasta Chinatown haciendo que sus flamas ardieran en todo su cuerpo lanzando y destruyendo las tiendas y comercios _

_-¿que quiere de Leona? -pregunto Sie _

_El pelirrojo se marcho del barrio chino, muy enojado y Sie tenía que irse de ahí_

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>-y eso es lo que sucedió<p>

-¿que quería de Leona? -pregunto Athena- hay algo que no me está gustando de Iori Yagami, siempre es engreído, rencoroso y malo

-tendre que averiguar, adiós Athena -dijo despidiéndose de su compañera

-adiós, Sie -dijo despidiéndose de su amigo mientras cerraba la puerta- tendré que averiguar que sucedió esta noche

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>que tal les pareció este episodio, perdonen por los otros capítulos porque me falto ortografía de preguntas y interrogación y perdonen también por el siguiente capitulo que estaba vació es que agregue dos veces y les pido disculpas. Les quiero contar que al principio no quería agregar la escena donde Iori secuestra a Leona, pero decidí porque quería hacerlo diferente que mis otras historias<p>

nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo espero sus comentarios


	4. 4 Recordando lo sucedido

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a SNK Playmore

**NOTA: **este capitulo habla después del escape de Leona y tiene recuerdos de lo que sucedido en el episodio anterior lo que no se ha visto

**4 Recordando lo sucedido**

En la habitación de Chizuru estaba cuidado a la militar, mientras en la cocina Mai cocinando y Kyo leyendo un libro de violencia contra la mujer

-oye Kyo porque lees sobre la mujer

-porque tengo ganas de saber como los hombres violan a las mujeres, crees que Iori la haya violado a Leona

-no -negó Mai- mi visión dice que fue lastimada en su abdomen y no violada

* * *

><p>Los hermanos Bogard siempre entrenaban hasta que apareció Joe Higashi pero Andy tuvo que dejar de entrenar<p>

-¿que pasa Andy? -pregunto Terry

-necesito descansar -dijo el rubio retirándose

-está bien, hey Joe que haces aquí

-solo vengo a decirte que dentro de una semana empezara el torneo -decía sacando la invitación- nos han invitado un desconocido

-quien será -pregunto el lobo hambriento- es raro Mai no apareció anoche

-crees que le haya pasado algo malo

-no lo creo, ella sabe cuidarse sola

Andy llego a su cuarto se recostó descansando, pero su novia no llego cuando se fue pensando que estaría en la casa de blue mary

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Iori<p>

El pelirrojo volteaba las cosas en todo su apartamento enojado y frustrado- no debí dejar la llave en mi escritorio -se decía a si mismo rompiendo el almohadón sacando las plumas

Iori estaba a punto de dar la locura hasta que escucho su celular sonando- ¿donde deje mi celular? -dijo enojado buscándolo por todos lados finalmente lo encontró- diga

-soy Mature

-¿que quieres?

-Goenitz me dijo que vayas porque quiere hablarte

-en seguida voy para allá -finalizando la llamada

Se puso la camisa larga, luego su chaqueta negra salió echándole llave por fuera y retirándose del lugar

* * *

><p>En el templo de Chizuru<p>

Pasaron 20 minutos después, la guardiana del espejo estaba paseando por un lado para el otro hasta que apareció Kyo Kusanagi

-Chizuru tienes que almorzar -le dijo tratando de animarla

-voy de inmediato

Los guardianes se retiraron de la habitación, Mai dejo la mesa lista hasta que aparecieron Kyo y Chizuru se sentaron a almorzar comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que quedaron el tema de ayer

-fui una tonta -replico Mai- tenía que estar con Leona así podría haber enfrentado a ese tal Yagami

-tranquila Mai -dijo la guardiana

* * *

><p>En la habitación Leona seguía durmiendo estaba tapada con sabanas color blanco pureza, de pronto se despertó con un grito de horror, justo aparecieron la ninja, el castaño y la guardiana<p>

-Leona que te ocurre -dijo Kyo acercándose

-no te me acerques Iori -decía teniendo alusiones- ¡NO POR FAVOR ¡ -gritaba asustada

-Kyo no te acerques, cree que eres Iori -le ordeno mientras el castaño se alejo- Leona escúchame soy Chizuru, deja que tu mente vuelva a la normalidad

-no me lastimes -dijo tapando con sus manos en el rostro

-voy contando -acercándose a ella- 1, 2 y 3 -agrego finalizando, La militar quito sus manos la persona que tenía en sus alusiones se había ido- ¿como te sientes?

-¿como llegue aquí? -dijo mirándolos

-te presentí -explico- fui al apartamento de Kyo a decirle que estadas secuestrada luego apareció Mai también lo presintió decidimos buscarte por toda la ciudad, pero no podíamos encontrarte así que decidimos separarnos -pausa para sentarse al lado de ella- Kyo te encontró en un zoológico y aquí estas

-tengo que irme -trato de levantarse- aayyy -sintió dolor

-no te levantes, te mejoraras de tu herida -replico- descansa

Leona quería levantarse para ir a su apartamento, pero Chizuru no le permitirá hasta que este mejor de su herida, la peli azulada se quejaba por culpa de Iori por haberla secuestrado hace una semana atrás

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo llega a la casa de Goenitz golpeo la puerta espero para que le recibiera, la puerta se abrió era Vice<p>

-que tal, colega

-Goenitz me envió

-bueno, adelante -dejándolo pasar

Iori entro en la sala principal estaba Goenitz platicando con Mature sobre como despertar a Orochi, el pelirrojo tosió un poco y ellos vieron al chico de flamas purpuras

-no sabía que estabas ahí parado -decía el rey del viento volteando

-¿porque me llamo? -pregunto

-Mature y Vice podrían dejarnos solos- les ordeno mientras las asesinas se retiraron de inmediato, volvió hacia iori- cuando llegue el final del torneo despertaremos a Orochi y destruiremos a la humanidad, pero falta una chica que era mi miembro sin ella no podemos abrir el portal

-quiere a la chica, como encontrarla y quien es ella

-es una competidora del torneo -dijo mirándolo extrañado- pasa algo Iori

-es que estuve con… -no podía decirle y tuvo que inventársela- estuve con mi banda pero algo sucedió cancelaron el concierto

-que mala suerte -respondió- mejor deberías irte, nos veremos

Iori se retiro de la casa de Goenitz camino por las calles no quería decirle que había secuestrado a Leona para hacerla sufrir, comenzó a recordar

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_El pelirrojo estaba encima de leona siguió lambiándole sobre su abdomen, la militar estaba atada con una cuerda contra la barrera de la cama _

_-me gusta tu sangre -dijo con frialdad _

_-iori, por favor déjame ir -decía llorando de dolor _

_-Voy a ir más allá -contesto sin apartarse de ella _

_-AAAAAAAAAA -gritaba_

_Esta vez la peli azulada sintiendo como su enemigo le lambea como un perro que le gusta el hueso saboreándolo, quería librarse pero era inútil. Iori termino bajando la musculosa mientras se arrimo en el rostro de ella pasándole su lengua sobre la mejilla _

_-me gusta tu piel blanca y suave -decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción- mira lo que le hiciste a mi bulto, estaba adolorido tuve que ponerme hielo en mi zona _

_-no quiero mirarte _

_-pues míralo -se bajo el pantalón para mostrarle pero ella cierra los ojos- no quieres mirar tienes vergüenza, pues no dejare que lo toques -se subió los pantalones de nuevo- me quedare contigo en días, vacaciones, meses y semanas _

_-no, no puedes _

_-si puedo -decía abrazándola y otra vez la lengua sobre el rostro de ella, Leona tenía asco _

_-por favor, deja de lamerme mi rostro _

_-seguiré haciéndolo hasta que pagues lo que hiciste conmigo _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-creo que averiguare donde vive -se decía a si mismo siguiendo su destino<p>

* * *

><p>En las afueras de South Town<p>

Athena caminaba por el barrio en Chinatown para averiguar que es lo que había sucedido empezó a preguntarles a las personas que estuvieron ayer y comentaron lo mismo. Al parecer no tenía sentido miro el calendario

-oh no, hoy tengo que viajar a Japón -se decía a sí misma- tengo que llamar a Sie -saco su celular marcando los números en la tecla- hola amigo

-que hay de nuevo Athena -decía atreves del teléfono

-escucha hoy me tengo que ir a Japón a arreglar unos asuntos en la escuela

-oye a mi me llego una invitación será esta semana

-tranquilo regresare lo prometo -colgó la llamada- iré a allá a Japón averiguar sobre Iori Yagami -camino yéndose por la multitud de personas

* * *

><p>En el templo de Chizuru<p>

La peli azulada dormía en su cama, unos segundos después despertó con un grito de terror Chizuru entro para verla- Leona que te ocurre -dijo acercándose hacia ella

-es el -contesto asustada

-dime, que te hizo Iori

-estaba en su apartamento en el tercer día…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_Iori tomaba una bebida alcohólica sentado en el sillón, mientras tanto la militar tirada en el suelo sintió que le ardía demasiado su abdomen, se arrastro llegando al baño para esconderse detrás de la cortina. El pelirrojo se levanto del sillón dejando la botella sobre la mesa _

_-voy a buscarte -dijo dirigiéndose a su recamara y ve que no está- tienes miedo voy a encontrarte -agrego saliendo _

_Leona se quedo callada sin decir ni una palabra, el pelirrojo entro al baño miro que no había nadie se fue. Salió del escondite justo apareció iori yagami de nuevo _

_-te encontré -dijo al verla _

_La peli azulada se asusto trato de esconderse pero el chico de flamas purpuras agarrándole de su cintura cargándola en su hombro mientras ella se movía salvajemente recostándola sobre la cama _

_-¡NO POR FAVOR! -grito Leona _

_-quieta- uso su mano izquierda para sujetar las manos atadas -sabes no me gusta la violencia y tú la sangre, ambos ocultamos el Orochi _

_-de que hablas _

_no tengo más que explicar -respondió serio, con su otra mano levanto la musculosa _

_-te lo suplico, no lo hagas -dijo asustada _

_-aquí voy -lambiándole sobre los rasguños _

_-AAAAAAAAAA -grito _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-me lambeo 10 veces, no quiero volver a dormir -comenzó a llorar<p>

-tranquila -contesto abrazándola- todo estará bien

-tengo miedo que me secuestre y me lleve a esa casa del horror -dijo sin apartarse

-no te preocupes, Iori no te encontrara aquí

-odio a ese maldito pelirrojo y temo que me está buscándome

La guardiana se quedo con ella para que no esté sola

* * *

><p>En la ciudad Iori caminaba por una multitud de personas dirigiéndose a los apartamentos preguntándoles donde vive leona pero nadie la conoce, estaba enojado hasta que llego el último apartamento<p>

-buenas tardes, señor en que le puedo ayudar -dijo el recepcionista

-sabe estoy buscando a una chica llamada leona

-a si vive aquí

-a llegado -contesto sorprendido

-no ha vuelto por una semana

-¿cuál es el numero de ella?

-el numero 29 -contesto- ¿porque pregunta?

-es que no podía encontrarla

-usted es amigo o novio de esta joven

-soy su amigo -respondió mintiendo- gracias por su ayuda -se retiro saliendo del apartamento -te encontré -se decía así mismo

* * *

><p>En la casa de Chizuru<p>

Mai estaba preparando la cena, Kyo estaba arreglando la mesa poniendo cubiertos y platos mientras Chizuru ayudo a Leona levantarse con cuidado tomándola del brazo para que no se caiga. El comedor estaba listo las comidas son pescado asado, sushi, verduras y fideos

-es mejor que venga Chizuru -dijo la ninja

-iré a llamarla -contesto dirigiéndose antes de abrirla la puerta se abrió saliendo las 2 chicas- trajiste a Leona

-por supuesto -respondió- tiene que cenar

-está bien -decía volviendo a su lugar

La guardiana camino dejándola sobre la silla despacio y se sentó al lado de ella- comencemos a comer -dijo ofreciéndoles

El castaño eligió su comida preferida pescado asado, mai el sushi, chizuru la mayoría y leona las verduras todos comieron sin decir una palabra, kyo tratando de cortar el pescado pero se corto su segundo dedo

-auch -gemía

-¿que te paso Kyo? -pregunto Mai

-me corte el dedo -contesto el guardián mientras la sangre recorría en su dedo

La peli azulada miro la sangre del guardián, lo que le hizo recordar

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Leona estaba sentada sobre el suelo sus manos atadas sobre el picaporte sujetándolas mientras iori con sus manos levanto la remera de la chica y se acerco con rapidez comenzando a lamerle los rasguños que le había dejado _

_-¡AAAAAAAAA! -grito desesperada _

_-grita lo que quieras -dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía lamiéndole con su lengua _

_-¡IORI DETENTE ME HACES DAÑO! -gritaba sintiendo el lamido del chico _

_-puedo sentir tu dolor -decía mientras su mandíbula se llenaba de sangre- te estoy venciendo Leona _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>La militar tenía ganas de vomitar pero no podía desvió la mirada de Kyo para evitar que viera sangre<p>

-tranquilo traeré el botiquín -dijo Chizuru levantándose de su sitio

-estas bien Leona -pregunto Kyo al verla temblar

-estoy bien -respondió disimulando

El guardián no entendía lo que le sucede a la peli azulada. De pronto Chizuru traía la caja acercándose al castaño abrió la tapa saco el alcohol y algodón pasándole su dedo limpiándola luego saco el parche aplicándolo

-ya esta, la próxima vez ten cuidado con los cuchillos

-de acuerdo -contesto volviendo a usar los utensilios

-Leona que te ocurre -dijo Mai mirando a su amiga

-nada

-vamos sé lo que te pasa

-no quiero hablar algo que tú no te agrade

-dime

-a mi no me gusta la sangre

-calma amiga Kyo solo se corto el dedo no hay nada malo

-pero a mí me afecta

-ya estarás bien la sangre no te debe afectar, eres valiente

Las chicas siguieron platicando sobre el asunto

* * *

><p>En la base Ikari Warriors<p>

Heidern tenía en su mano una foto de su esposa y su hija recordando hace un tiempo atrás

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_La pequeña Clara jugaba con su mascota que es un perro de raza collie, mientras Heidern observaba a su hija jugar con el perro hasta que apareció su esposa Sandra _

_-¿que estás viendo? -pregunto Sandra _

_-miro que Clara está creciendo _

_-recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos en__Rio de Janeiro y a los pocos meses nos casamos _

_-si lo recuerdo _

_-espero que Clara sea un soldado y que este con su padre así no te sentirás solo _

_-lo sé, esposa -decía dándole beso a Sandra _

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Heidern le caía una lagrima en su ojos derecho deslizándose- se que lamento haberles fallado trate de salvarlas pero no pude ese maldito Rugal Bernstein mato a mi familia y el pagara todo lo que ha hecho -se decía a si mismo enojado- quería enfrentarte en el torneo anterior pero fuiste derrotado por el Hero Team, y así mi familia descanse en paz<p>

* * *

><p>bueno puse este capitulo bueno a Heidern tiene un recuerdo de su familia y es muy triste tener un pasado doloroso. que les pareció la escena de Iori rompiendo el almohadón parece que tendrá que comprarse otro almohadón porque lo ha roto, les vengo a decirle que mañana en el próximo capitulo se llamara consecuencias no se lo pierdan<p> 


	5. 5 Consecuencias

**5 Consecuencias**

Al día siguiente, Leona se había mejorado ya no estaba débil ahora puede caminar mejor quería volver a su querido apartamento, pero luego sintió miedo del pelirrojo la está buscando por todos lados, de pronto apareció la guardiana del espejo que lleva una caja pequeña en sus manos

-buenos días Leona, como te sientes -dijo saludándola

-mejor

-te traigo un regalo -entrego el paquete a ella- ábrelo

La militar obedeció, abrió la tapa y era un celular- porque me regalas este celular -contesto sin entender

-para que llames, hagas mensajes, contactos y muchos más -explicó- si estas en peligro puedes avisarme y llegare por ti

-no sé como agradecértelo, lo que has hecho por mí -decía mientras la abrazaba- gracias por haberme salvado, sin ti no hubiera podido escapar

-claro -contesto sin dejar de abrazarla

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mai Shiranui<p>

Terry y Joe hablaban sobre esta semana llegara el torneo, en la habitación Andy no podía dormir toda la noche, preocupado por su novia decidió averiguar que le sucedió salió de inmediato de su habitación

-a dónde vas -dijo Terry viendo a su hermano

-voy a buscarla, hace tres días que no ha aparecido -contesto dirigiéndose a la puerta principal

-hermano ella está bien

-lo mismo iré para que Mai me diga porque no ha vuelto hace un día -se fue

-Terry hemos entrenado todas las semanas, pero Andy no ha entrenado -contesto Joe

-es cierto, que tal si vamos al bar

-sí, vamos

* * *

><p>En el Pao Pao<p>

Yuri y Ryo estaban en la mesa tomando refrescos hasta que apareció Robert a lo que Ryo no le agrado

-hey Robert dónde estabas -pregunto la chica

-fui por ahí a…ah…no puedo decir

-dilo -replico Ryo

-hermano no le contestes así el dice que no quiere decir porque es un secreto -decía defendiéndolo

Aparece un misterioso hombre ante ellos- a los hermanos Sakasaki tanto tiempo sin verlos -dijo una voz de hombre

-dijeron unisonó al darse cuenta que es el

-vaya Yuri recuerdo cuando te secuestre tenias 17 años

-eres un degenerado -dijo Yuri enfadada - como pudiste secuestrarme

-lo hice porque tu padre no quiso unirse a mi -contesto serio- tenía que secuestrarte para que Takuma trabajara para mí, no he venido a pelear con ustedes he venido a advertirles que nunca los dejare en paz, me vengare de ustedes –se marcho

-te voy a matar -dijo Yuri amenazándolo

-hermana, déjalo no vale la pena –dejo Ryo deteniéndola

-Ryo vas a dejar que ese bastardo se vaya

-no podemos luchar contra él, olvídalo Yuri -negándose

* * *

><p>En la casa de Goenitz<p>

Las asesinas estaban en su habitación Mature depilándose sus piernas con cera fría y Vice sentada leyendo una revista americana

-Mature

-si -contesto aplicando la cera

-crees que esa militar sea buena para nosotras

-no sé, pero estaría bueno si se uniera con nosotras con su poder Orochi

-tengo ganas de tener el poder Orochi, pero Goenitz no lo permite

-Vice sabes, Iori nos utiliza como herramienta para acercarse a su enemigo Kyo Kusanagi

-no sabe que Goenitz quiere algo del Iori, Kyo y Chizuru -respondió con una sonrisa de picara

-será divertido

* * *

><p>En las calles de South Town<p>

Una pelirroja con dos coletas usando un atuendo provocativo color rosa, un niño con pantalón blanco y remera morada y un japonés con una vestimenta muy cool (ustedes saben como es la vestimenta) ellos son Shermie, Chris y Yashiro caminaron para llegar al show pero vieron que el cartel ha sido cancelado

-esto no es justo -dijo Chris enojado- ¿porque nos cancelan?

-alguien quiere robar nuestro show -dijo la pelirroja- ¿mira otro cartel quien será esa banda? –pregunto observando aquella banda desconocida

-no será ese pelirrojo que está ahí -dijo señalando hacia Iori

-ese maldito ha cancelado nuestro show -decía Shermie enfadada- y era hoy que vamos hacer

-pues nada

-como vas a dejarnos tirados en la calle -pregunto Chris entrando pánico

-tranquilos -contesto Yashiro- saben lo que vamos a hacer nos vengaremos de Iori Yagami por robar nuestro show quedo claro

-si -dijeron unisonó

* * *

><p>En el templo de chizuru<p>

Kyo y Mai estaban platicando en el pasillo, de pronto la guardiana y la peli azulada salen del comedor esta volvió a ponerse su musculosa verde oscura que tiene un rasguño (obvio que no tiene otra ropa que ponerse)

-Veo que estas mejor -dijo el castaño

-estoy más mejor -contesto la militar

-cuídate -respondió la ninja- si sucede algo solo llámanos

-Leona nos vamos

-ha si -decía siguiéndola esta la puerta principal

Cuando abrió se sorprendió al ver a Andy enfrente de ellas- Chizuru está mi novia -pregunto

-si, Mai tu novio esta aquí -decía llamándola

-Andy creí que estabas entrenando -se acerco al verlo

-estuve preocupado por ti, donde estabas en estos días has desaparecido y no me llamaste

-mejor los dejare que platiquen -dijo Chizuru marchándose con la militar

-Andy lo siento tenía que decírtelo, pero no pude llamarte

-porque no viniste estuve toda la noche sin poder dormir -se quejo

-tendre que decírtelo -respondió suave- sabes mi amiga Leona ha sido secuestrada por Iori no quería decirte tuve que buscar a mis amigos para que andarán a encontrarla y finalmente esta ha salvo

-que le hizo

-el maldito pelirrojo la hirió en su abdomen, la llevo a su apartamento y ahí la hizo sufrirla debe ser por haberle pegado el bulto

-ah sí me acuerdo -se rio

-de que te ríes

-me da gracia que Leona le pateara el bulto de Iori

-oye sabes que no debemos reinos delante de Yagami

-tranquila amor el ya lo sabe que no reímos de el

-si vamos -decía mientras abrazaba a su novio yéndose de la salía

-a donde vamos -decía Leona sin entender

-por mi motocicleta

-tienes motocicleta

-la uso cuando tengo tiempo libre -respondió abriendo el garaje sacando su motocicleta, se subió- súbete -le ordeno

Leona obedeció subiendo, chizuru hizo arrancar su motocicleta y fueron a toda velocidad recorriendo por las calles de south-town el viento soplaba los cabellos de la peli azulada. Llegaron al apartamento

-debo irme -dijo la guardiana

-gracias por todo -contesto mientras se iba

Chizuru abandona dejándola, la militar entro volviendo a su apartamento se dirigió hacia el recepcionista este quedo atónico al verla enfrente

-buenos…días…señorita…Leona -titubeo un poco

-buenos días- saludo -mis llaves

-aquí esta -dijo entregándosela- donde ha estado

-estuve con una amiga, me quede -respondió mintiendo- ¿porque paso algo?

-un desconocido vino a buscarte

-¿quién era?

-no lo sé dijo que es su amigo

-bueno, adiós -se retiro dirigiéndose al ascensor

Esta vez llego a su apartamento abriendo la puerta y entro caminando hacia su querido sofá recostándose mirando la ventana de siempre en unos minutos después se durmió

* * *

><p>Terry y joe entraron al bar había unos cuantos hombres bebiendo y fumando se sentaron a la tercera mesa ordenaron cervezas, el mesero entregándoles brindaron para llegar al final del torneo, después de cuatro rondas un desconocido le tapa la sombra de Terry<p>

-Terry tanto tiempo sin vernos -dijo una voz de hombre

-Billy kane -decía al verlo mejor- que haces en este bar

-vengo a decirte que me debes por lo sucedido con mi jefe Geese Howard, me derrotaste y me humillaste hace años

-está muerto

-no murió -replico- sobrevivió

-¿como dices? -dijo alterado

-quiere matarte por lo que le hiciste -se puso en posición- yo sigo a mi jefe

El lobo hambriento se levanto de su sitio preparándose para luchar contra su enemigo, pero fueron interrumpidos por Blue Mary- Billy, detente -se interpuso

-no quiero lastimarte Mary -contesto el rubio de la bandana- apártate quiero darle una lección a Terry tanto que quise vengarme de él y sus amigos

-no hagas esto, hazlo por tu hermana menor que diría Lilly si se enterara de esto

Se rindió antes de irse lo miro con detesto -habrá consecuencias Terry Bogard, nos volveremos a vernos -dijo en tono amenazante marchándose

-Mary tienes algo que ver con Billy

-no

-porque te metes en es un guardaespaldas no debes defenderlo

-no quiero que lo lastimes, si lo haces Lilly estaría muy triste sin su hermano Billy

-bien, Joe nos vamos -volteaba mirando a su amigo- nos veremos -le dijo a ella mientras se marchaba

-adiós Terry

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Leona<p>

Los ojos empezaron abrirse de a poco observo hacia la ventana estaba de noche miro el reloj que marcaba las 10:15 p.m se dirigió al baño quitándose toda su ropa metiéndose en la bañera mojándose todo su cuerpo delgado. Luego sale con una toalla envuelta dirigiéndose a la habitación prendió la luz, se sorprendió que estaba Iori Yagami sentado sobre la cama

-como entraste -dijo leona al verlo

-olvidaste cerrarla

Se dio cuenta que no la había cerrado- será mejor que te vayas -contesto con firmeza

-tienes vergüenza que te mire desnuda -dijo el pelirrojo mirándola de arriba y abajo

-por favor, solo vete te lo suplico

-está bien -se levanto- me iré, pero antes tengo que ver tu abdomen -agregó acercándose a ella

-no, no -contesto negando

-entonces déjame quitarte la toalla -decía tratando de quitársela con sus manos

-aléjate -corrió huyendo del chico

El pelirrojo la persigue hasta llegar en el living Leona trae un cuchillo en su mano derecha apuntándolo

-¡te lo advierto! -exclamo amenazando- lárgate y no vuelvas

-solo quiero echar un vistazo -respondió quitándole el cuchillo y agarrándola de la cintura

-ya basta, por favor -decía tratando de liberarse

Iori le quito la toalla envuelta dejándola desnuda, Leona se agacho velozmente y con sus brazos cruzados cubriendo sus senos descubiertos

-déjame ver tu abdomen -decía tratando de levantarla

-por favor -suplico

No le hizo caso siguió adelante logro levantarla para ver el abdomen de ella pero vio que la herida se había mejorado

esto no me puede estar pasando -se alejo frustrado

-vete -contesto agachándose recuperando la toalla tapándose en sus partes íntimas

-te diré algo, zorra -acercándose a ella- la próxima vez que te encuentre voy a destruirte, porque te metiste yo quería destrozar a Kyo y no a ti, mañana vendré por ti

-por favor, vete -comenzó a llorar

El chico de flamas purpuras le acaricio su espalda despacio, esta sintió miedo que la violara o que la torturara pero el pelirrojo no le gusta la violencia al menos la utilizo para hacerla sufrir. Iori se levanto saliendo por la puerta principal, Leona lloraba con más fuerza tirada en el suelo

-tengo que irme porque hoy tengo show -dijo riéndose malicioso

-¡TE ODIO IORI! -gritaba llorando- ¡ERES UN MALDITO CANALLA!

* * *

><p>bueno este episodio fue algo no se como decirles. apareció Billy Kane el enemigo de Terry y los New Faces que quieren vengarse de Iori por haberles robado el show<p>

comenten si tienen algo que decir, pero no me demanden por favor

**agradecimientos **

**Jenny Heidern: **muchas gracias por tus reviews espero que te haya gustado la pareja


	6. 6 Buscando un nuevo hogar

**6 Buscar un nuevo hogar**

Kyo estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión una película de terror llamada "La huérfana", al principio todo bien pero más adelante le daba escalofríos un sonido lo hizo asustar cayendo al suelo. En realidad era el sonido del teléfono sonando

-odio cuando veo una película de terror me hacen asustar -dijo levantándose del suelo enojado se dirigió al teléfono- hola quien habla

-Kyo -decía detrás del teléfono

-Leona que sucede -contesto al escucharla llorar

-quiero que vengas, por favor -lloraba

-voy para allá -decía colgado el teléfono

Busco a Shingo en la habitación le dijo que cuidara el apartamento y este acepto, abandona su lugar pasaron varios minutos llego el apartamento donde vive Leona subió por las escaleras hasta llegar la puerta numero 29 golpeo esperando para que lo recibieran, luego se abrió mirándola que lleva puesto una bata color negro sus lagrimas recorrían debajo del rostro

-Kyo pasa -dijo dejándolo pasar

-dime que te paso

-es Iori -limpiándose las lagrimas

-¡que! -exclamo sorprendido- como te encontró

-fue a buscarme por todos lados y preguntando donde vivo -pausa y respiro- me encontró

-no puede estar sucediendo, voy a convertirlo en cenizas -respondió negando

-tengo miedo Kyo -decía abrazándolo- no te vayas quédate

-está bien me quedare a cuidarte -respondió confiado

La militar le explico todo lo sucedido, el reloj marco a las 10:30 p.m ella se fue a dormir tranquila mientras el castaño prendió la televisión mirando su película

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mai Shiranui<p>

Mai y Andy se besaban con pasión y amor en la habitación de Terry acostados abrazados. De repente apareció Terry quedo congelado al verlos

-¿que hacen ustedes en mi habitación?

-nos besábamos -contesto el rubio

-¿por qué no se van a sus cuartos?

-tranquilo cuñado -respondió Mai gentilmente- ya nos vamos -decía tomando la mano de su amado

Después que salieron, Terry está disgustado por Billy su enemigo por haberle dicho que Geese esté vivo, pero si lo venció hace años resulta que no murió se quito su gorra y su cola dejándolo suelto con esos cabellos hermosos escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta

-Andy que te dije -se acercó para abrir la puerta y no era su hermano- ¿Joe que pasa?

-Terry tengo que decirte

-dime

-recuerdas que luchaste contra Billy Kane

-si

-tiene una hermana llamada Lilly Kane, ella es mi novia y el es mi cuñado

Los ojos del rubio abrieron mucho por lo que dijo su amigo- Billy es tu cuñado

-no te enfades

-tú y el hablan

-no hablamos nunca, Billy no quiere que me acerque a Lilly

-mejor no le hagas caso vive con tu novia, se feliz

-gracias mi gran amigo -se marcho de inmediato

* * *

><p>El sol comenzó a salir Leona despierta levantándose de la cama, estaba desnuda busco en los cajones ropa interior y el ropero busco un vestido corto color blanco. Salió de su habitación vestida dirigiéndose a la cocina se sorprendió al verla a Chizuru con kyo<p>

-Leona sé lo que te ocurrió -dijo la guardiana

-le contaste todo -le pregunto al castaño

-bueno tal vez -respondió Kyo nervioso tacándose la nuca

-hemos decidido que este apartamento no es bueno para ti

-¿que quieres decir?

-Iori sabe dónde vives y tratara de lastimarte

-porque me está pasando -decía tapando su rostro

-será mejor un nuevo hogar para ella

-estás loco -dijo quitando sus manos del rostro

-Leona no puedes seguir viviendo -replico- encontraremos una casa

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Iori<p>

Se despertó levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose al baño quitándose toda su ropa duchando con agua caliente, luego sale con la toalla envuelta mostrando su torso bien formado busco la ropa preferida que siempre lo usa todo el tiempo

-es hora voy por ti Leona, después de que te destruya iré por Kyo a tener una pelea

Salió del apartamento caminando por las calles de South Town doblando en la esquina entro por el callejón no sabe lo que se va a encontrar. Sintió que alguien lo está persiguiendo

-quien anda ahí -dijo deteniéndose

-Iori Yagami tanto tiempo -dijo Billy saliendo de las sombras

-¿porque me sigues?

-recuerdas cuando armamos un equipo tu y Eiji fuimos derrotados por tu rival Kyo -decía entre dientes- Rugal murió por haberle fallado por causa de la explosión, tú me diste una paliza y nos abandonaste, nos malheriste -agrego enfurecido

-Billy mejor vete -contesto rencoroso

-trate de enfrentarte pero no pude, decidí enfrentarte -se preparo para luchar con su arma

-luchare -se puso en posición

Billy lo ataco dándole con su arma, el pelirrojo las esquivas logro rasguñarle su brazo izquierdo este sintió dolor pero tuvo que aguantárselo usa el santetsukon golpeándole su rostro lo que le hizo caerlo inconsciente. Billy se fue dejándolo abandonado mientras su brazo sangraba, Iori tirado en el suelo

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Leona<p>

-está bien -contesto la peli azulada- entonces me mudare

-¡grandioso! -exclamo la guardiana del espejo- me tengo que ir para ver a mi amiga, te conseguiré una casa

-gracias

Chizuru se retira dejándolos solos, Kyo tomando un vaso con agua la militar se sentó en su sofá toma el control remoto prendiendo la televisión viendo una serie forense llamada "Huesos"

La casa de Mai Shiranui

La ninja estaba preparando el desayuno mientras los hermanos Bogard sentados esperando en la mesa se escucho un timbre

-ya voy -dijo Joe arrimándose la puerta para abrirla- Chizuru -agrego al verla enfrente

-hola esta Mai -contesto Chizuru

-sí, claro -se alejo corriendo a la cocina- Mai te buscan

-¿quién?

-tu amiga chizuru

-bueno, Andy podrías arreglarla la mesa– decía mientras se iba

-por supuesto -respondió el rubio

La ninja se dirigió para recibir a su amiga- chizuru que te trae por aquí

-debo pedirte un favor

-lo que sea

-necesito una casa para leona

-ha pasado algo -dijo preocupada

-Iori descubrió donde vive

-ay no, que horrible

-lo harías por mi

-veré que puedo hacer

-gracias -dijo marchándose

-adiós, nos veremos después -exclamo cerrando la puerta

-vaya, Mai es muy buena cocinando -dijo Terry tomando una taza de café

-ya volví -contesto sentado al lado de su amado

-¿quién era?

-es mi amiga Chizuru

-¿que quería?

-quería una casa para Leona

-del equipo Ikari Warriors -respondió Joe

-Terry conoces a alguien que venda las casas

-no pero Blue Mary sabe donde venden las casas

-genial

Después de terminar desayunando Mai se vistió de remera manga corta color rosa, pantalón jean y zapatillas negras con rayas blancas salió para buscar a su amiga Blue Mary. Billy llego a la casa de la detective golpeando la puerta y se abre

-¿que te paso? -pregunto mirándolo que está herido

-me pelee con Iori

-déjame ayudarte -dijo acercándose ayudándolo colocándolo sobre el sillón busco alcohol y algodón- Billy no hagas esto

-quería darle una lección -decía quitándose la campera

-ya olvídate de él, eso fue pasado -limpiándole las heridas mientras se manchaban y puso otro algodón limpiándolo- buscare un parche- busco un parche en el escritorio y regreso aplicándolo sobre su brazo lentamente- ya está listo

-Gracias Mary -agradeciéndole de pronto se escucho el timbre- quien será a esta hora

-yo iré -dijo la detective acercándose a hacia la puerta-¿quién es? -pregunto

-soy Mai ábreme

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con su amiga- Mai cuanto tiempo sin verte

-y tú sigues como detective

-es mi trabajo -respondió sonriente- ¿que te puedo ofrecer?

-busco una casa

-para ti

-no, es para Leona

-¿quién es ella?

-no la conoces porque es nueva en el torneo necesito una casa que sea alejado de los delincuentes

-con gusto te ayudare

-bien

-iremos juntas

Cerró la puerta se encontró con Billy le dijo que tiene que regresar a su trabajo busco su campera de cuero verde y salió con Mai en busca de una casa. Pasaron 5 horas después Leona estaba empacando sus cosas, Kyo la ayudaba acomodando las cajas sonó el timbre, la militar se detuvo para recibirla era Chizuru

-conseguí una casa para ti -dijo entregándole una carta- ahora es tuya

-gracias -dijo abrazándola

-quieres que te ayude a empacar

-claro

Terminaron de empacar bajaron todas las cajas hasta el ascensor sacándolas afuera llegaron la mudanza, Leona montada en la motocicleta de la guardiana del espejo, pasaron 2 horas de tanto recorrido por fin llego bajándose miro una casa era grande como una mansión tenia césped cortado las ventanas grandes, había jardines con flores hermosas.

-que te parece -dijo sonriendo

-me encanta -dijo la militar emocionada

-pues entremos

Saco su llave abriendo la puerta entraron cada vez se veía lujoso, la militar subió por la escalera había un pasillo abrió todas las puertas eran habitaciones, en el techo había un ático después el baño se veía mediano. Esta vez bajo de nuevo por la escalera miro que había un sótano, dirigiéndose a la cocina cada vez más hermosa la chica le encantaba esta casa

-¡ven tenemos que desempacar! -exclamo Chizuru

-¿que harás con esas dos salas que están vacías? -pregunto Kyo señalando

-no se veré que hare con las salas vacías

La peli azulada decidió ayudar a sus amigos desempacando las cosas

* * *

><p>En el callejón Iori seguía tirado abrió los ojos despacio levantándose del suelo caminaba adolorido dirigiéndose al apartamento de Leona tomo el ascensor apretando el botón numero 29. Las puertas se abrieron salió acercando a la puerta trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con sus manos hizo reaparecer sus llamas purpuras destruyéndola entro y vio que todo estaba vacío el pelirrojo tuvo ira<p>

-¡porque te fuiste! -exclamo con irritación- perra desgraciada -tuvo que irse de nuevo al ascensor y se acerco al recepcionista- ¿donde está Leona? -pregunto enojado

-se fue hace 6 horas

-hacia donde se dirige

-no lo se

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA! -grito agarrándolo del cuello

-no sé, le juro que no sé donde está la señorita Leona -contesto asustado

-no me sirves de nada -lo soltó y se fue su plan había fracasado ahora tendrá que ir por su rival buscando respuestas

* * *

><p>En la Casa de Leona<p>

-vaya hemos terminado por 3 horas -dijo la peli azulada

-bueno será mejor irnos -dijo Chizuru- ha te llego una invitación -agrego entregándole- te veré en el torneo -se marcho

-adiós Leona si Iori te amenaza llámame -dijo Kyo despidiéndose de ella

Ahora la militar se sintió feliz estar alejada de ese pelirrojo

* * *

><p>fue impactante espero que les haya gustado les quiero contarles que el día sábado subiré dobles capítulos no se lo pierdan<p> 


	7. 7 Misterio

**7 Misterios**

La peli azulada volvió a su base militar, entro pechando la puerta encontrándose con sus compañeros Clark y Ralf quedaron al verla cambiada

-Leona te vez diferente -dijo el rubio de gafas

-supongo -desvió la mirada

-¿que te sucede, compañera? -contesto el castaño

-es que me fui de mi antiguo apartamento y ahora vivo en una casa

-que -dijeron unisonó

-tuve que hacerlo, es…es -no sabía que decir y tuvo que inventársela- Geese Howard me descubrió en donde vivía en mi apartamento -les mintió para que no se enteraran de lo sucedido con Iori

-el sabia donde vives

-si -respondió volviendo a ellos

-pero como….- contesto Clark pero fue interrumpido por Heidern

-Leona has vuelto -dijo Heidern abrazando a su hija adoptiva- como has estado

-bien, padre

-no eres la misma de antes -miro al verla diferente ya no era la misma de antes- ocurrió algo

La militar tenia vergüenza de decirles que Iori la había secuestrado, le hizo cosas dolorosas y también la amenazo con destruirla. Esta vez le explico que Geese Howard la descubrió todos quedaron callados era un silencio

-y eso fue lo que paso -termino de explicar- ah Chizuru me dio esta invitación que mañana es el torneo -le entrego la invitación a su padre

Heidern abre el sobre y lee la nota- bueno tendrán que ir ustedes tres como siempre

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Kyo<p>

El castaño llego abriendo la puerta, se sorprendió que su estudiante estaba tirado sobre el suelo, miro alrededor que todas sus cosas están hechos pedazos parece que hubo una pelea con su mano derecha tomo en el hombro volteándolo

-Shingo despierta

El joven abrió los ojos débilmente, kyo busco una inyección regreso enseguida con sus manos tomo la jeringa clavándole su pecho Shingo despierta de golpe

-Kyo que susto me diste -dijo recuperando la conciencia- no sabes que ese pelirrojo me ataco

-de que hablas

-estaba aquí preparando la comida y de repente…

**Flashback **

_El joven preparaba su plato preferido escucho que sonó la puerta golpeando, apago la perilla dirigiéndose para abrirla un pelirrojo lo ataca dándole patadas, Shingo hizo el doble salto hacia atrás _

_-quien eres -dijo preparándose _

_-eso no importa, donde esta Kyo _

_-se ha ido _

_-¡yo quiero hablar con ese gusano! -exclamo irritado _

_Shingo no le responde decide luchar contra el pelirrojo cuerpo a cuerpo, este le dio una patada recta al muchacho lo agarra del cuello y le cubre de llamas purpuras hasta que el muchacho le da un piña en la cara y Iori lo suelta con sus manos hizo reaparecer de nuevo el fuego purpura lanzándole a Shingo, este lo esquiva haciendo que las cosas se rompieran pero no sabía que el pelirrojo le dio en el blanco chocando contra la pared y cayo el suelo _

_-que tonto eres -dijo el chico de flamas purpuras- dile a Kyo que lo esperare -se marcho _

**Fin del flashback **

-eso fue lo que sucedió

-no te preocupes -dijo calmado- iremos a la casa de Kagura

Los chicos abandonaron el apartamento, caminaron sobre la multitud de personas. Unos minutos después llegaron al templo Shingo toca el timbre la puerta se abrió, Chizuru los recibió

-¿que sucedió? -pregunto al ver a Shingo en la cara golpeado

-fue Iori le pego porque no quería responderle sobre mi -explico el guardián- creo que quiere destruirme

-Kyo como conociste a este muchacho

-lo conocí en la secundaria quiere que le enseñe a pelear y acepte

-debes cuidar a Shingo, pobrecito

Shingo, Kyo y Chizuru seguían platicando platicaban hasta que apareció el pelirrojo dándole una paliza al castaño

-Iori detente -se interpuso Chizuru

-apártate guardiana del espejo

-que ha pasado

-creo que este debe saber donde esta Leona

-nunca te lo diré -dijo Kyo defendiéndose

-¡DONDE ESTA IMBECIL! -grito iracundo

-Chicos ya paren -decía tratando de calmarlos

-eres un bastardo te voy a hacer cenizas por lo que le hiciste a Leona

-lo hice por haberme pegado mi bulto

-la rasguñaste y la lambiste, eres asqueroso

-debería destruirla por toda la eternidad

-si le haces daño te matare

-a ti también te matare

-¡CALLENSEN! -grito la guardiana- ya paren de pelear, todo el tiempo se odian -replico- tenemos que unirnos para detener a Orochi

-dijiste Orochi

-mañana será el torneo final -pausa y continuo- nos enfrentaremos a Orochi, Goenitz tratara de revivirlo y no podemos permitir que destruya en este mundo los he buscado a ustedes para que nos uniéramos somos los tres tesoros sagrados, debemos unirnos quedo claro

-trato hecho -contesto disgustado el guardián de la espada

-trato hecho -respondió el pelirrojo negando- tu gusano me dirás donde esta Leona

-no, porque yo se que le harás daño a esta pobre chica

-eres un tonto me lo vas a decir

-no

-ya fue suficiente ustedes dos tendrán que callarse -replico Chizuru

* * *

><p>En la base Ikari Warriors<p>

Leona lloraba en el baño de las mujeres abrió la perilla saliendo agua se lavo su rostro y miro el espejo que estaba enfrente recordando lo sucedido en aquel apartamento del pelirrojo

**Flashback **

_Iori la tenía agarrada de sus manos atadas contra la pared _

_-por favor _

_-eres muy reservada -dijo lambiándole su mejilla derecha _

_-quita tu lengua de mi rostro -contesto rechazando- porque me das asco _

_-no puedes rechazarme -seguía pasándole de nuevo con su lengua_

_-porque entraste al torneo _

_-yo entre solo para derrotar a mi rival de todos estos años voy a eliminar al clan Kusanagi le prometí a mi padre que lo asesinaría estaba cerca pero tú te metiste y vas a pagármelo lo que le hiciste a mi bulto _

_-te pegue porque me estabas asfixiándome _

_-te llevare de vuelta -cargándola en su hombro _

_-¡NO ME LLEVES AHÍ, POR FAVOR! -gritaba _

**Fin del flashback **

-que voy a hacer no quiero participar del torneo -se decía a sí misma- tengo miedo de Iori Yagami, no quiero luchar contra el -empezó a romper el llanto

-te sientes mal -dijo una voz de mujer

-quien eres -dijo volteando al ver una colegiada

-mi nombre es Athena Asamiya, soy una estudiante y también cantante tengo la misma edad tuya

-como sabes de mi

-te he visto en las calles y te vi por primera vez en el torneo -comento- yo fui a Japón averiguar sobre Iori Yagami, tuvo un pasado doloroso sufrió cuando era niño, los maestros del clan Yagami lo entrenaron para ser un asesino pero lo que no le gusta es la violencia

-porque él me lastimo

-lo hizo para hacerte sufrir tienes miedo de el

-lo odio no quiero entrar en el torneo tengo miedo

-tranquila no te sientas mal ya todo acabara

-a que te refieres -decía sin entender lo que dijo la colegiada

-adiós- se desvaneció misteriosamente

La militar no entendía a que se refería con esa palabra

* * *

><p>En la casa de Blue Mary<p>

Billy estaba sentado en el sillón tomando soda, la detective con su computadora personal. De pronto sonó el timbre, se levanto de su sitio para abrir la puerta y era Ryuji Yamazaki

-¿quién eres? -pregunto sin entender

-he venido a ver a Billy Kane

-está en la sala, nunca te he visto

-bueno soy nuevo aquí, puedo pasar

-adelante -dejándolo pasar

-iré a verlo -decía dirigiéndose a la sala

-Yamazaki cuando llegaste -se levanto del sillón

-llegue ayer a las 20:00

-como te fue en Japón

-siempre lo mismo atrapando criminales, he pensado sobre lo que me dijiste sobre el torneo y acepto entrar a tu grupo, dime esa chica de ahí es tu novia

-no es mi novia, es solo una amiga que la conocí hace semanas

-las personas rumoreaban si tu y esa rubia que son novios

-la gente siempre dicen cosas que no tienen nada que ver -contesto severo -mañana será el último torneo

-de acuerdo nos veremos ahí

* * *

><p>En la casa de Goenitz<p>

Sonaban los golpes como truenos de la puerta principal, el rey celestial ordeno a Vice que los recibiera esta aceptó abriendo las puertas Justo aparecieron Yashiro, Shermie y Chris que traían a una chica que se vestía de marinera

-que es esto -dijo Goenitz al verlos traer a una chica

-la secuestramos con intensiones de usarla como sacrificio para la resurrección de Orochi - contesto Yashiro

-todos están locos -comento negando- a quien le pertenece

-es novia de kyo kusanagi -respondió Shermie

-¡quienes son ustedes, déjenme ir! -exclamo la chica asustada

-cómo te llamas -decía acercándose a ella

-Yuki

-¿quién son ustedes? -pregunto Mature

-soy Shermie -se presento la pelirroja- y ellos son Yashiro y Chris, nos enteramos que somos los cuatro reyes celestiales queremos participar en el torneo para vengarnos de Iori Yagami

-eso es lo que ustedes quieren -dijo Goenitz tocando su mentón- bueno los dejare que entren y así todos nosotros reviviremos a Orochi

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>veamos el siguiente episodio doble<p> 


	8. 8 El regreso de Orochi

**8 El regreso de Orochi**

Llego el torneo para los equipos entraron participando quien sería el ganador. Leona junto con sus amigos caminaron hasta llegar el estadio sintió que alguien le apoyo su hombro sintió miedo creyendo que es Iori, volteo despacio no era su rival si no que era Mai Shiranui

-¿Leona como te va con tu nuevo hogar? -pregunto la ninja

-todo bien

-que te sucede -decía al verla temblando

-te lo explicare -decía tomándola del brazo de la ninja dirigiéndose al baño de mujeres

-que estamos haciendo aquí

-es algo que debo contarte -cerró la puerta sellando- no creo poder participar

-pero porque

-tengo miedo de Iori Yagami, me llamo zorra, perra desgraciada, inútil, pendeja -estaba a punto de explotar

-tranquila -murmuro tratando de calmarla- todo saldrá bien

-no quiero luchar contra el

-tiene que haber una forma de cambiar otro equipo -esta vez se le ocurrió- tengo una idea

-cual es

-qué tal si sacamos el Yagami Team y podemos buscar otro equipo

-es una gran idea -quedo paralizada- será mejor que tú me derrotes

-que estás loca

-hazlo por tu novio y por tus amigos, lo que tienes que hacer es cambiar de equipo y poner tu equipo contra nosotros

-está bien -dijo abrazándola- tenemos que irnos ya está empezando -agrego escuchando los gritos

-vamos -abrió la puerta

* * *

><p>El anunciador llamo a todos los equipos que están presentes mientras Mai corría hacia el diciéndole en el oído y luego se retira volviendo a su lugar<p>

-el Yagami Team Vs Special Team, Ikari Warriors Team Vs women Fighters Team, News faces Team Vs Hero Team- después de nombras a los otros equipos- les deseo que gane el mejor

-porque Leona no lucha contra nosotros -se decía a sí mismo el pelirrojo

Iori y sus compañeras se prepararon para luchar contra Special Team, después de que lucharon el Yagami Team fueron vencidos, Special Team fueron derrotados por los Ikari Warriors Team. Llego para las Women Fighters Team el anunciador llama a Leona y Mai, las chicas se acercaron a la pista

-Mai cuando me derrotes, ten cuidado con Clark

-de acuerdo -dijo preparándose

Sonó la campana la peli azulada lucha dándole patadas mientras la ninja se aprovecho para darle una patada fuerte cayo tirada al suelo

-¡la ganadora es Mai Shiranui! -exclamo el representador

La militar se levanto y le guiño su ojo a Mai, esta también le guiño volvió con sus compañeros luego el representador llama a Clark, este se levanto para derrotar a la ninja

-ya vengo -dijo levantándose

-a dónde vas -pregunto Ralf

-voy a tomar un refresco -se marcho sin decir mas

Leona camino por las instalaciones no sabía lo que se iba a encontrarse una mano le tapo su boca y la otra sujetando de su cintura

-no grites solo quiero hablar contigo -hablándole al oído luego la suelta

-Iori -dijo al mirarlo mejor- aléjate -trato de pegarle con su puño pero este la agarro

-¿porque te fuiste? -le pregunto

-suéltame -decía mientras usa con su otro puño pero el pelirrojo agarra de nuevo el puño dejándola indefensa

-¿dije porque te fuiste? -reiteraba su pregunta

-porque me estabas haciéndome daño por eso me fui, quería huir de ti

-Vaya Iori si que te la buscaste -dijo Vice saliendo junto con Mature

-que hacen aquí -soltó los puños de la militar

-venimos a decirte que Goenitz quería a la chica, y es Leona porque ella es hija de Gaidel y una mujer humana

-ustedes lo sabían porque no me lo dijeron

-eres un tonto -replico Mature- nos utilizaste para acercarte a Kyo, tu rival

-son unas malditas

-Goenitz nos pidió que hiciéramos las invitaciones para poder traicionar a todos los participantes y revivir a Orochi, Shermie, Yashiro y Chris quieren vengarse de ti por haberles robado el show ahora son los 4 reyes celestiales junto con Goenitz

-Vice y Mature ya basta -apareció el rey del viento

-Fuiste tú -se entero- esas me engañaron

-que esperabas quería decirte pero no, porque eres descendiente de Orochi creo que tienes una amiga -murmuro mirando a la joven- espero que recuerdes lo sucedido

Leona tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo que hizo recordar su pasado

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_Leona cuando era una niña jugaba con sus amigos, su madre tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules estaba feliz viendo a su hija, un hombre desconocido llamado Goenitz apareció buscando a Gaidel para que se uniera liberar a Orochi sin embargo Gaidel se negó quería vivir con su familia en paz y no quería saber nada con Orochi el rey del viento se enfureció antes de irse le hizo una mueca a Leona y se marcho la niña no le agrado su actitud. Al caer la noche Leona sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza _

_-Gaidel tu hija está sufriendo -dijo la esposa avisándole _

_-tenemos que ayudarla -dijo para verla a su hija- no puede ser _

_La niña empezó toser sangre _

_-es el disturbio de la sangre -se alarmo- Leona debes calmarte _

_La peli azulada quedo poseída causando locura y sed de sangre Gaidel trato de calmarla pero ya era tarde ataco a su padre, su madre y a todos de la aldea su boca y sus manos con sangre manchada. Goenitz regreso a la aldea viéndola a Leona ensangrentada puso su mano para hacerla dormir _

_-te despertare cuando llegue el momento_

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-¡NO PADRE! -grito la militar<p>

-conviértete en uno de nosotros -le ordeno

-la estas lastimando -dijo el pelirrojo

-tú también conviértete, ustedes dos tendrán el disturbio de la sangre

Iori también sintió el dolor de cabeza junto con Leona su cabello se vuelve pelirrojo, sus ojos rojos, el pelirrojo gritaba salvajemente sus ojos se llenan en rojos se transformaron en orochi Leona y orochi Iori. El Hero Team se enfrentan contra el New faces Kyo contra Shermie preparándose para luchar

-Kyo eres tan confiado -dijo la pelirroja con tono burlón

-no si te venzo

-sabes secuestramos a tu novia

-Yuki -quedo sumamente sorprendido- donde esta

-está aquí -decía mientras aparecieron sus poderes de la electroquinesis

Todos los equipos y la multitud de personas se sorprendieron salieron huyendo del estadio menos Chizuru, Benimaru, Mai, Goro y Kyo estaban listos para enfrentarse. Los News faces se cambiaron de ropa color rojo (ya saben como son sus trajes) la pelirroja tiene el poder de la electroquinesis, Yashiro de la geoquinesis y Chris tiene las flamas purpuras

-¡KYO! -grito Yuki

-¡YUKI! -grito que la tenían atada- déjenla ir

Luego aparece Goenitz junto con las asesinas, Iori y Leona poseídos

-no podemos derrotarlos -dijo Mai- son demasiados fuertes

-Benimaru tu con Shermie, Goro tu con Yashiro y yo contra Chris -murmuro el guardián- tu y Mai enfrentasen con Mature y Vice

-de acuerdo

Goenitz les hizo una señal a sus asesinas para que se enfrenten a las mujeres mientras la guardiana y la ninja se aproximaban pero fueron detenidos por Leona y Iori no podía hacerles daño, de repente apareció Shingo Yabuki dándole una paliza al pelirrojo

-¡vayan, yo me hare cargo de ellos! -exclamo diciéndoles

-te agradezco Shingo -respondió Chizuru- vamos a enfrentarlas -decía siguiendo donde estaban ellas

-te agradezco Shingo -respondió Chizuru- vamos a enfrentarlas -decía siguiendo donde estaban ellas

-vaya Chizuru eres igual a tu hermana -dijo la rubia- lástima que murió como una ermitaña y tú fuiste una perdedora

Benimaru y Shermie luchan con sus poderes de la electroquinesis, Goro y Yashiro luchan con los poderes de la geoquinesis. El guardián de la espada lucha contra Chris poderes del fuego siguen iguales ninguno de los luchadores no se cansan. La guardiana usa su poder del espejo copia de sí misma saliendo golpeándole a Mature cayéndose al suelo

-eres una perra -enojada

-no te permitiré que hables así de mi hermana zorra -decía preparándose para dar otro golpe

Mientras tanto Mai lucha contra Vice con su abanico- sabes que tu eres fea con ese corto de pelo que tienes -dijo la ninja burlándose de la asesina

-tú te crees la mejor de todas

-soy la mejor del clan Shiranui y soy tan hermosa que tu -decía mientras lanzaba unos 5 abanicos a ella, pero esta las esquiva velozmente

-te crees lista, pues veamos que hare contigo -se preparo para combatir

Shingo lucha contra Leona y Iori dándoles unas técnicas de lucha que le enseño su maestro luego Goenitz toma un cuchillo dirigiéndose hacia Yuki, Benimaru logra vencer a Shermie observo que el rey del viento

-¡KYO, GOENITZ ESTA TRATANDO DE MATAR A TU NOVIA! -grito avisándole

El guardián al oír lo que dijo su amigo uso la piroquinesis dándole una paliza a Chris este cayó al suelo, corrió dirigiéndose donde está su enemigo. Goro y benimaru usaron sus poderes lograron vencerlo a Yashiro cayendo tirado de espaldas, el rey celestial está a punto de asesinarla, Yuki gritaba desesperada antes de apuñalarla un fuego lo hizo quemarlo el castaño se acerco a su amada

-Yuki estas bien

-si Kyo

Uso sus manos quemando las sogas se convirtieron en cenizas logro sacarla de ahí. Benimaru y Goro se encuentra con su amigo le pidió que cuidaran a Yuki y ellos aceptaron

* * *

><p>Mature utiliza su brazo estirando golpeando a Chizuru volándola por los aires cayo herida de su brazo derecho esta se arrastraba hacia atrás la asesina mirándola con mucha violencia<p>

Mai usa el poder piroquineticos con sus 2 abanicos se giro dando vueltas dándole un golpe final a Vice

-te dije que soy la mejor

miro que la asesina estaba a punto de asesinar a su amiga fue a socorrerla, mature se acercaba cada vez mas antes de que pudiera hacer, la ninja hizo un salto doble prendiendo fuego por todo su cuerpo aterrizando sobre ella como una pelota de básquet

-Mai ayúdame -pidió a su amiga

-te ayudare -dijo levantándola del suelo

-Shingo está en peligro debemos ayudarlo -decía malherida

El chico le daba una patada en la cara de Leona esta cayó al suelo, no se dio cuenta que estaba Iori detrás del antes de que pudiera matarlo aparece Kyo golpeando por la espalda cayo inconsciente

-Shingo que haces aquí

-quería ayudarlos

La militar se levanto su boca salía sangre ataco a Shingo mordiéndole su hombro este sintió dolor justo chizuru la golpea en la nuca dejándola inconsciente su cabello pelirrojo desapareció

-lo hice por tu bien -dijo al verla tirada del suelo

* * *

><p>Shermie, Yashiro y Chris se levantan adoloridos trataron de destruirlos pero miraron el cielo unas nubes negras con truenos los vientos arrastraban las cosas del estadio como si el viento se los llevo para destruir la tierra<p>

-me arrepiento -dijo el niño

-ambos nos arrepentimos -contesto Yashiro

-mejor nos suicidamos -respondió Shermie

-si eso quieres- estaba a punto de matar a Chris asfixiándolo este murió, se acerco a la chica

-Yashiro, te amo- decía mientras una lagrima se deslizaba en su mejilla

-yo también -tomo sus manos asfixiándola esta murió por sentimientos- perdóname -agrego busco un cuchillo se apuñalo a sí mismo y murió con sus amigos

* * *

><p>-Iori despierta -murmuro la guardiana<p>

-¿que me paso? -dijo despertando

-entraste en el disturbio de la sangre

-donde esta Leona

-ella estará bien

De pronto Orochi entrando en el cuerpo de Chris sus músculos grandes y su torso con tatuajes en el pecho llegando su cuello y en los antebrazos, su cabello plateado y tenia forma como hombre adulto

-Orochi ha vuelto, rápido no tenemos tiempo -decía Kyo animándolos

Los 3 clanes se presentaron para detenerlo pero Orochi uso el disturbio de la sangre a Iori de nuevo, este vuelve provocando que mate a Chizuru y Kyo antes que pudiera miro a Leona que se estaba recuperándose, este se vuelve en contra de Orochi tomándolo por el cuello inmovilizando con todas sus fuerzas, kyo se acerco usa a iori para explotar el poder de ambos y lo acabaron. Chizuru lo sello de nuevo, la oscuridad desapareció el sol vuelve a brillar, Goenitz se acerca a la peli azulada

-eres una tonta, lo perderás todo -decía amenazándola

-tú hiciste que matara a mi propia familia

-lo hice para que te unieras a mi

-esta vez no, jamás me uniré -dijo desafiándolo

-nos veremos cuando pasen los años

El rey del viento desapareció Mature y Vice también se fueron sabían que volverían en los años siguientes, la guardiana del espejo fue a ayudarla a su amiga

-Leona no dejes que el disturbio de la sangre regrese, trata de esconderlo

-mis padres murieron por causa mía

-hija -una voz se escuchaba

-padre, creí que habías muerto -decía escuchando su voz

-no sigas a Orochi, vive con tu destino

-lo hare padre

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre serás mi hija

-es la voz de Gaidel -contesto la guardiana

-como lo sabes

-puedo escucharlo

-oigan donde esta kyo -dijo Mai mirando por todos lados

-ha desaparecido -murmuro el pelirrojo- creo que lo han secuestrado

-deber ser alguien de la organización misteriosa, vete Iori se que volveremos a vernos -dijo Chizuru

- voy a buscar a Kyo, el pelirrojo siguió con su destino buscando a su rival

Todos los que estuvieron ahí tuvieron que retirarse, Leona ve por última vez a Iori que se va del estadio, no quería volver a verlo que pasara más adelante, Kyo había desaparecido misteriosamente la militar creyera que se fue sin decir nada se encontró con sus amigos les conto que ya recordó quien era su familia y Ralf le dijo que nunca más estará sola porque ahora son una familia

* * *

><p>disculpen por lo de ayer porque me quede dormida les contare que mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo que aparecerán los personajes de NESTS no se lo pierdan<p> 


	9. 9 La caída de NESTS parte 1

**NOTA: **aquí están los personajes de NESTS, tuve que juntar a los de KOF '99, KOF 2000 y KOF 2001, bien comenzamos

**9 La caída de NESTS parte 1**

Paso 1 año después de lo sucedido en el torneo Kyo fue secuestrado por una organización secreta llamada NESTS. Leona junto con Clark y ralf fueron enviados por Heidern a lo que tendrían una nueva integrante llamada Whip, que llego hace poas horas mientras tanto Iori buscando a su rival siguiendo pistas de una misteriosa organización autodenominada "NESTS". Kyo despierta en un laboratorio desconocido se levanto de la cama camino lento observo en la venta que había millones de clones como el

-que es esto -dijo el castaño

-te despertaste -se escuchaba una voz

-quien eres- volteo mirando que había 6 hombres parados

-mi nombre es k' y ellos son Krizalid, K9999, Nameless, kyo-1 y kyo-2 -contesto- somos clonados de ti

-no debe estar pasando, cuánto tiempo ha pasado

-un año estuviste en coma

-¡déjenme salir! -exclamo en tono de suplicación

-vuélvelo a dormir -ordeno serio

K9999 lanza su fuego hacia Kyo chocándolo contra la pared débil y cayo dormido kyo-1 y kyo-2 lo llevaron a la camilla colocando aparatos y agujas

-ustedes quédense ahí, vigílenlo que no trate de escapar seguiremos clonando mas de Kyo y luego habrá batalla -decía mientras se iba junto con ellos

* * *

><p>En la base Ikari Warriors<p>

Saisyu el padre de Kyo junto con su esposa Shizuka entraron para ver al comandante Heidern

-¿quién son ustedes? -pregunto

-somos los padres de Kyo -respondió Saisyu

-que les puedo ayudar

-nuestro hijo desapareció hace un año le preguntamos a todos los competidores y a la gente y dijeron que no lo han visto después de lo sucedido en el torneo desde hace dos años -explico Shizuka

-señora Kusanagi su hijo fue secuestrado por una organización llamada NESTS y no sé que quieren de él, pero mande a mi agente Ling me dará unas noticias

-gracias comandante -dijo la señora- espero que lo encuentren y regrese a casa

-lo haré -contesto Heidern

* * *

><p>Leona junto con sus amigos llegaron a la casa de Chizuru- ¡Chizuru ábreme! -exclamo<p>

La puerta se abrió salió una persona tenia la piel oscura, sus ojos rojos. Creyó que es Kyo en realidad no lo es decidió atacarlo

-Leona detente -dijo Chizuru saliendo- no es malo, yo lo cree a este es una alusión

-alusión -dijeron unisonó

-su nombre es Kusanagi

-es un honor conocerlos -contesto Kusanagi- perdónenme, por haberme presentado a esta forma

-no es nada -respondió la peli azulada- Chizuru necesito tu ayuda

-que puedo hacer

-estamos buscando a Kyo, se que fue una organización llamada NESTS pero no sabemos qué querían del guardián

-quieren dominar el mundo, NESTS está buscando múltiples medios hasta que encontraron la solución de secuestrar a kyo kusanagi

-¿porque lo harían?

-porque es el mejor campeón del torneo -replico- tenían la capacidad de crear humanos artificiales, su primer objetivo es crear los clones de Kyo y mandarlos a atacar en todo el mundo

-no podemos permitirlo

-Leona tal vez no podemos ayudarlo -dijo Ralf

-dejarlo que muera, es mi amigo me ayudo y no pienso abandonarlo

-ella tiene razón -contesto Whip

-quien está conmigo

Todos quedaron en silencio pero tenían que aceptar ayudarlo

-vendrás chizuru le dijo a ella

-no tengo que ayudar a mis amigos, pero tomare a Kusanagi para que me reemplace

-lo hare ama Chizuru

-Debemos apresurarnos -contesto Clark

Los 5 corrieron subiendo a la camioneta y se fueron en marcha

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Athena<p>

La colegiada recibía cartas de sus fans hasta que tuvo una visión

* * *

><p><strong>Visión <strong>

_Ve a Leona junto con sus amigos y que entraron a la organización de NESTS y que les traía una trampa, a lo que ellos son heridos por los miembros de la organización y los soldados mueren _

**Fin de la visión**

* * *

><p>-oh no -se decía a sí misma- no permitiré que los lastimen -dejo sus cartas y se fue a su habitación a ponerse una ropa (saben cual es) se fue usando sus poderes de tele transportación desvaneciendo<p>

* * *

><p>En las afueras de South Town<p>

Sie estaba con Bao un nuevo integrante y Chin caminando por las calles hasta que apareció Athena

-oigan todos vayamos a la organización NESTS

-¿que sucede? -pregunto el niño

-vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo

Todos tuvieron que correr para detener a NESTS

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo perseguía a la organización era más grande el edificio (bueno no conozco como es la organización, lo que conozco es el laboratorio) entrando por las calefacciones se arrastro silenciosamente para no hacer ruido se detuvo mirando la mirilla de al lado estaba Angel junto con K9999 presentes ante Igniz<p>

-buen trabajo, estamos creando clones de Kyo

-¿que haremos con los Ikari Warriors? -pregunto Angel

-creo que le daremos una sorpresa

-está listo el cañón -dijo Igniz a Zero

-esta súper listo

-bueno esperemos que vengan los mercenarios de Heidern -se rio

_-oh no es una trampa Leona y sus amigos están en peligro_ -pensó Iori- _debo encontrar a Kyo -_pensaba mientras seguía sin detenerse

K` y Maxima platicaban como hacerles una trampa para los Ikari Warriors

Unos 40 minutos después la peli azulada y sus amigos llegaron bajándose de inmediato pero whip desapareció dejándolos solos quedaron los 4

-donde esta Whip -dijo Clark al ver que no esta

-se ha ido -contesto la militar

-porque es una zorra -dijo el castaño con arrogancia

-no le digas así -contesto el rubio

-¡ya paren! -exclamo el clon- van a pelear o buscar a su amigo

-tenemos que entrar -admito ella

Los 4 entran por las alcantarillas había un humo saliendo por los tubos siguieron bajando por las escaleras se encontraron con 2 caminos separados

-tenemos que separarnos -dijo el de gafas

-tú y Ralf a la izquierda -dijo Ralf

-Yo y Kusanagi a la derecha

-que tengas suerte -le respondió con una sonrisa

Ahora separados la militar junto con Kusanagi caminaron sin hacer ruidos fuertes. En el laboratorio los clones vigilaban a kyo se escucho que sentían golpes que venían de la puerta

-¿quién es? -pregunto kyo-1

-soy K`

El clon kyo-2 abrió la puerta al abrirla no era K`, sino Iori Yagami prendió sus llamas purpuras, estos también se prepararon para luchar pero apareció un pendiente que cayó al suelo y comenzó explotando el pelirrojo choco contra la pared, los clones murieron hubo mucho humo era Leona quien los ataco entro vio que Kyo estaba dormido

-Kusanagi ayúdame -le ordeno

Este obedeció acercándose a Kyo desconectando las agujas y aparatos el guardián empezó abriendo los ojos

-Kyo puedes levantarte

-Leona como me encontraste -estaba levantándose de la camilla

-gracias a este clon, sin el no te hubiéramos encontrado

-Leona eres tu -decía Iori mientras se levantaba despacio

-que haces aquí -contesto seria

-venia a buscar a mi rival pero Krizalid te está poniendo una trampa contra tus amigos

-tengo que ir a buscar a Clark y ralf

-vámonos de este maldito lugar -respondió el pelirrojo

Todos salieron del laboratorio

* * *

><p>Los soldados siguieron con su destino de pronto había muchos clones en las capsulas eran de Kyo todos iguales a él, se escuchaban unos aplausos<p>

-vaya, vaya -dijo K` que estaba de pie- los Ikari Warriors que gusto en conocerlos

-¿quién eres? -pregunto el castaño

-mi nombre es K`- agrego –soy el clon de Kyo numero uno

Luego aparece Angel, Kula Diamond, Krizalid, Maxima y K9999

-veo que Seirah no vino

-¿quién es Seirah? -pregunto Clark

-tu amiga a la que ustedes la llamaron Whip -explico- es mi hermana mayor

-lo sabía, sabía que nos ha engañado -decía enojado Ralf

-Seirah, Whip no tiene sentido

-es un clon cibernético y trabajada de agente y asesina

-activa los clones -dijo Krizalid dando órdenes a máxima

Toca el botón "ACTIVAR" los clones despiertan rompen las capsulas con fuerza salieron marchando como soldados tuvieron que rodearlos como una presa

-a ellos -ordeno Igniz fríamente

Los clones obedecieron antes de atacar apareció un pendiente cayendo sobre ellos empezó a brillar los demás no podían ver, esta vez salió Leona, Iori, Kyo y Kusanagi luchando contra los miembros de NESTS y los venció fácilmente Ralf y Clark recuperan sus vistas al ver a su compañera

-Leona creí que no volverías

-nunca abandonare a mis amigos -le dijo a ellos- vámonos

Los luchadores huyen por las instalaciones, Krizalid está muy iracundo -Angel y K9999 vayan tras ellos -ordeno de nuevo- lleven a sus clones -agrego avisándoles

La cazadora y el clon se fueron junto con los clones de Kyo, mientras Igniz vio que los luchadores escapan y miro en las cámaras de afuera otros luchadores aparecieron

-¡suelten a los otros clones, mándelos afuera! -exclamo furioso

* * *

><p>Afuera estaban Athena, Sie, Bao y Chin reencontrándose con Ling<p>

-¿quién son ustedes? -pregunto el agente

-vinimos aquí porque los Ikari Warriors están en peligro

Aparecieron unos desconocidos una mujer pelirroja corte de pelo vestido atractivamente sexual y un hombre de raza negra vestido como un agente

-quien son ustedes

-soy Seth –se presento- esta mujer se llama Vanessa

-gusto en conocerlos

-¿que hacen en esta organización? -preguntándoles a ellos

-bueno somos… -Athena no pudo terminar la frase vio que salieron de las puertas los clones de Kyo- hay que prepararnos

* * *

><p>Los demás corrieron por las instalaciones de NESTS pero Clark cayo por una trampa que estaba debajo del suelo, trataron de ayudarlo pero les dice que se fueran. El rubio no iba resistir mas se suelta pero sintió que alguien le tenía agarrado de sus manos, era Whip quien lo sostenía<p>

-Whip creí que no volverías nunca

-he vuelto a destruir NESTS -decía mientras lo subía

-porque no me dijiste que te llamabas Seirah

-no quería que lo supieras

-te entiendo

-debo destruir esta organización

-iré contigo vayas a donde vayas

Los 2 tuvieron que volver de donde venían

* * *

><p>Los luchadores llegaron a la terraza era de noche salía las estrellas y la luna observaron un puente hecho de metal que llega hasta la otra terraza de repente aparecieron Angel, K9999 y los clones<p>

-tenemos que cruzar el puente -dijo el castaño señalando

-esta algo roto -contesto el pelirrojo

-yo cruzare -dijo Kyo

-se están acercando -dijo Kusanagi

-Kyo cruza, nos encargaremos de ellos -respondió la militar lista para enfrentarse

-clones atáquenlos que no se escapen -ordeno la cazadora

Los 4 luchan contra los clones, el guardián se aprovecho cruzando el puente despacio, Ralf corrió dirigiéndose con cuidado, Kusanagi logra cruzar el puente quedaron la peli azulada y el pelirrojo usaron sus poderes y finalmente los derrotaron a los clones no quedo ninguno

-vete Leona -le dijo a ella

La militar lo miraba con desprecio dirigiéndose al puente se agacho despacio como un cachorrito tenía miedo de mirar hacia abajo

-tú puedes vas bien vas bien te falta poco -dijo Kyo animándola

-ven hazlo -contesto Ralf

-tú puedes -dijo Kusanagi tratando de darle la mano

-ayúdame -respondió miedosa

-dame tu mano -le ordeno

Leona levanto su mano antes de tomarla con la suya, el puente se quiebra la militar se desliza cayo abajo

-¡LEONA! -gritaron los 3

Iori al escuchar los gritos se arrimo para ver la chica estaba en el suelo repentinamente los clones se les acercaban esta se arrastro hacia atrás, trato de ayudarla pero fue detenido por K9999 sujetando los brazos del pelirrojo

-¡LEONA! -grito eufóricamente

-que ternura es tu amiguita- decía la rubia al lado –veamos juntos como la eliminan

-¡NO! -grito desesperado

* * *

><p>Igniz observa en las cámaras de afuera, mientras Diana y Foxy aparecieron ante el<p>

-señor que piensa hacer -dijo Foxy a Igniz

-los clones han sido vencidos por los luchadores quiero que lancen el cañón

-pero señor -dijo Diana

-solo hagan lo que les pido

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>mil disculpas por la tardanza es que hace tres días estaba ocupada con la escuela, haciendo trabajos. espero que les haya gustado vean el próximo capitulo<p> 


	10. 10 La caída de NESTS parte 2

**10 la caída de NESTS parte 2 **

Zero miro en las cámaras de las instalaciones estaba Whip con un mercenario

-tenemos un traidor en las instalaciones -dijo Zero viendo en las cámaras

-es Whip y viene hacia aquí -dijo Misty avisándole a Igniz

-¿que haremos señor? -pregunto Krizalid

-tú y los demás encárguense de ella -ordeno serio

-disculpe señor -dijo el DR. Makishima- he creado un clon de Zero resulta que decidió activar el cañón solo

-¡COMO! -grito enojado- yo tengo que activarlo no él, deténganlo -agrego amenazante

* * *

><p>Kula, K', Maxima, Ron y el señor Anidas Nests<p>

-tu niña -dijo apuntándole a ella- te he creado para que elimines a K' y tu no hiciste nada

-este mocosa me estaba engañándome -dijo K'

-ella es un anti-k' tiene el mismo diseño que tu joven -explico- el ADN de Kula es alterado para usar una energía de hielo en vez de fuego, la creamos para ser completamente manipulable sin mostrar emoción

-¿porque ella quiere eliminarme? -pregunto

-porque tu le estabas dándole información a Seirah sobre nuestra existencia

-¡k'! -exclamo Whip ante ellos

-Seirah

-no recuerdas nada de cómo llegaste aquí

K' comienza a recordar su infancia y su hermana- si estoy recordando, no puedo creer ellos me raptaron me hicieron la mitad clon de Kyo

-tienes el ADN de Kyo -contesto Ron- te mentimos

-son unos malditos -con su guante le lanzo fuego a ellos pero estos los esquivo con rapidez, corrió para darles un golpe pero Ron le pego en el rostro

-¿Kula porque no lo eliminaste? -pregunto Anidas Nests

-es que yo lo amo- le dijo y se dio cuenta de lo que ha hecho

-¡que! -exclamo atónico- has perdido la cordura eres una asesina que prefieres que te maten

-no se atreva -dijo la chica del látigo se interpuso- es una niña no le debe hacerle esto

-vaya Seirah -dijo Igniz saliendo de la puerta- donde te habías metido

-señor Anidas Nests -dijo Maxima interrumpiendo- yo tenía una vida normal era un policía ustedes mataron a mi compañero Rocky estaba involucrado con NESTS, jure vengarme por la muerte de Rocky decidí sacrificar mi vida anterior, mi rostro y mi nombre tuve que cambiarlos -agrego diciendo la verdad- me infiltre en este cartel el Dr. Makishima modificando mi cuerpo como cyborg me llamo Maxima

-eres un maldito como te atreviste a infiltrarte en mi organización -dijo Anidas Nests- ustedes tendrán que rendir cuentas -respondió arrogantemente

* * *

><p>Afuera los Psycho Soldiers junto con Vanessa y Seth luchaban usando sus poderes contra los clones de Kyo. La pelirroja les da un golpe a los clones pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba el clon antes de atacarla apareció un misterioso hombre lo golpea y Vanessa volteo atrás<p>

-¿Ramon que haces aquí? -le pregunto

-vine por si quieren que les ayude, tu dijiste que sería tu socio

-no discutan -dijo Seth mientras logra vencer a los clones- ahora quiero saber quien son ustedes -agrego diciéndoles a los Psycho Soldiers

-mi nombre es Athena Asamiya, ellos son Sie Kensou, Bao y mi maestro Chi Gentsai vinimos aquí porque los Ikari Warriors corren peligro

* * *

><p>-bueno entraremos -dijo Ling mientras los demás entran a la organización<p>

Igniz estaba muy enfadado al darse cuenta de la situación -debería eliminarlos

-no -dijo Candy apareciendo detrás de él- aléjate de mi Kula y los demás -al decir eso le da una patada haciéndolo caer de espaldas- todos corran -les advirtió

Los otros luchadores llegaron y vieron a los miembros de NESTS, Athena se da cuenta que los Ikari Warriors se habían salvado de la trampa

-oye tu -decía Vanessa a Anidas Nests- que le hiciste a mi esposo

-tu esposo tuve que mandar a mis miembros para que lo maten porque estaba descubriendo nuestra organización

-¡eres un maldito pagaras lo que hiciste a mi esposo! -exclamo furiosa

-Kula y K' vengan conmigo -dijo la chica del látigo mientras los tres corren buscando a sus amigos

* * *

><p>La peli azulada cada vez se arrastraba mas hasta que no hubo más pasillos quedo atrapada sus piernas estaban muy lastimadas por causa de su caída, Iori trato de moverse pero no pudo un látigo pego a Angel y a K999 lo que hizo soltarlo volteo para ver era Whip junto con Kula Diamond y K'<p>

-será mejor que la ayudes a mi amiga

-entiendo, pero no puedo bajar -dijo el pelirrojo

-yo te ayudare -contesto la chica del hielo

Kula se arrimo uso su poder deslice de hielo congelando la pared bajando- deslízate no tengo mucho tiempo

El pelirrojo entro sobre el hielo deslizando despacio, la peli azulada seguía arrestándose los clones usaron su poder piroquinesis listos para atacarla pero un fuego purpura los hizo quemarlos y logro golpearlos a todos hasta que no quedo ninguno. Iori se acerco a ella tratando de ayudarla

-déjame, yo puede sola -se levanto pero volvió a caerse

-no te levantes estas malherida -dijo mientras la alzaba en sus brazos- te sacare de aquí -agrego

-bájame -decía moviéndose inútilmente- que me bajes

-no hagas fuerzas estas gravemente herida

-Iori Yagami -dijo un hombre enfrente de el

-¿que quieres? -dijo muy serio

-se de ti, y que harás con ella

-ya no hables, déjame pasar tengo que sacar a Leona

-¿quién eres? -pregunto la militar

-soy Ramon vengo de México espero que nos volvamos a vernos -se retiro

Iori no conoce a Ramon, pero como sabía su nombre pues decidió seguir caminando en sus brazos de Leona

* * *

><p>El clon Zero tomo el control para activar el cañón para destruir a South Town y cohete se activa los números van avanzando<p>

* * *

><p>En la terraza<p>

-Kula tenemos que desactivar el cañón -dijo Candy avisándole

-vamos -dijo mientras corría

-K' tenemos que enfrentar a ellos

-como tu digas hermana

-ustedes son unos traidores -exclamo Angel- pagaran muy caro

La chica del hielo junto con su androide corrieron subiendo por las escaleras tardaron un poco finalmente llegaron y vieron que el cañón está avanzando los números

-Kula desactívalo -dijo Candy

-no puedo está atascado -decía mientras no podía abrirlo

-Kula me escuchas -dijo Diana detrás del comunicador

-si

-escucha, debes abrir donde hay un código

-ahí esta -decía mirando los números del código

-el numero es 9791

Antes de tocar el número Zero clon la agarra del cuello tratando de asfixiarla- eres una niña tonta debería eliminarte

Candy ve que los números ya están finalizando así que decidió empujar a él cayendo de espaldas por los aires

-Candy que haces

-sálvate Kula

-no te dejare -dijo mientras le salía unas lagrimas en sus ojos

-huye de la organización, ellos me crearon para que te vigile y siempre voy a quererte amiga -decía soltando a Kula dejándola caer, y miro que los números finalizaron se puso rojo y empezó a explotar en mil pedazos

* * *

><p>K' y Whip luchan contra K999 y Angel pero el suelo empezó a temblar tuvieron que salir la chica del hielo cae aterrizando en la terraza se encontró con K' y Whip uso con sus manos transformando hielo deslizando por las aires se suben ambos detrás de ella abandonaron el lugar saliendo volando<p>

* * *

><p>-¿que está pasando? -dijo Ron sintiendo que la tierra tiembla<p>

-es el cañón esa maldita niña lo desactivo

Clark saca una granada tira el gatillo y lo lanza- todos salgan -les dijo advirtiéndoles a los demás

-¡USTEDES MALDITOS PAGARAN TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO! -grito Igniz irritado

Clark, Maxima, y el resto de los luchadores lograron salir de la organización y también se encontraron con Kyo, Kusanagi y Ralf

-¿donde está Leona? -pregunto el rubio de gafas al ver que no está presente

-ella está con Iori -dijo Kusanagi

-con ese hombre de cabello rojo -contesto irritado

-será mejor que nos fuéramos -interrumpió Maxima

Los hombres corrieron sin detenerse, la organización exploto en mil pedazos destruyendo el laboratorio, las instalaciones y los clones todo fue consumido, los luchadores corrieron lograron salir se detuvieron mirando un tremendo desastre NESTS había desaparecido para siempre negro justo aparecieron Whip, K' y Kula llegando hasta el suelo

-k' -dijo la chica del hielo

-aléjate de mi -contesto enfadado- Seirah mi hermana lamento por no haber recordado

-tranquilo sé que no fue tu intuición

-donde esta ese pelirrojo -dijo Ralf enfadado

Todos vieron que alguien venia de los humos que traía una persona alzada era Iori quien tenía en los brazos de la militar el castaño fue a ayudarla

-Leona contéstame

-ella está bien -dijo Iori mientras se marchaba y tuvo una mirada de odio hacia su rival- esto no ha terminado nos volveremos a vernos

-como tú digas -respondió Kyo con frialdad

-donde estoy -decía la peli azulada recuperando

-creo que Iori te salvo

-ese idiota es un… -no pudo terminar vio a su amiga- Whip volviste

-claro que volví por ustedes

-porque nos abandonaste

-tenía miedo que me descubrieran que soy agente de NESTS, bueno era una asesina hasta que conocí a ustedes

-tenemos que irnos -dijo Clark- Leona estas malherida no te preocupes te llevaremos a un hospital

-Leona -dijo Athena

-como llegaste aquí

-tuve una visión que la organización tuvieron una trampa para ti y tus amigos y menos mal que no te sucedió

-vaya -quedo perpleja

-bueno me voy -dijo la colegiada yéndose con su equipo

-¿que sucede Kula? -pregunto Maxima

-Candy desapareció -se entristeció- jamás podre verla

-tranquila, será mejor que nos vamos

-tranquila, será mejor que nos vamos

-Kula estás ahí -dijo Foxy hablando en el comunicador

-aquí estoy

-será mejor que huyas y trata de no revelar tu identidad el gobiernos los estarán buscando

-está bien y Diana

-está aquí conmigo

-¿porque no vienes con nosotros? -pregunto

-no podemos, estaremos ahí viéndote en algún lugar y te daremos informaciones -finalizo la llamada

-ustedes son Vanessa, Ramón y Seth -dijo Ling acercándose a ellos

-si somos nosotros

-el comandante Heidern me pidió que ustedes estén en la base militar ustedes serán agentes trabajaran para el

-aceptamos -dijo Seth

-bueno me retiro -dijo Ling marchándose saca su teléfono celular- Heidern encontraron a Kyo y esta salvo

-bien hecho -decía detrás del teléfono- les diré a sus padres que lo encontraron -corta la llamada deja el teléfono en el escritorio salió afuera de la oficina los encontró -señor y señora Kusanagi su hijo está vivo está sano y salvo

-gracias comandante -dijo Shizuka agradeciéndole- mi hijo está bien

-tenemos que irnos -dijo Saisyu yéndose con su esposa

Los soldados Ikari Warriors se marcharon llevando a Leona urgente al hospital, Kyo camino con su alusión Kusanagi por las calles y después Maxima, Kula y K' se fueron a vagabundear por South Town. Pero la organización NESTS aun están vivos lograron sobrevivir buscaran venganza contra Maxima, K', Kula, Whip, los Ikari Warriors y los demás luchadores estuvieron ahí que cuando pasen los años

* * *

><p>bueno fue algo impactante, les quiero decir que no quería agregar la escena donde Seth, Vanessa y Ramon invitaron a Iori en el torneo y que luego lo engañan, en la escena donde Iori se encuentra con Ramon es un misterio eso lo descubrirán los siguientes capítulos. ahora seguiré subiendo los siguientes episodios, luego se viene la tranquilidad y habrá amor entre los personajes<p>

mañana subiré dobles episodios sin falta


	11. 11 Aquella noche en el concierto

**11 Aquella noche en el concierto**

Paso una semana después Leona se recupera y volvió a la base como siempre. En cambio Iori tenía ganas de destruir a su enemigo Kyo de todos estos años pero algo cambia dentro de su interior sintió algo por Leona no sabía si eso es bueno o malo, porque tenía que pensar en ella sonó su celular de llamada lo atendió

-hola

-Iori soy el manager, quería decirte que el concierto será hoy

-a qué hora

-a las 10:00 p.m

-estaré ahí, adiós -finalizo la llamada- tendré que prepararme -se decía a si mismo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mai Shiranui<p>

Los hermanos Bogards y Joe Higashi estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo televisión del canal de entrevistas se ve a Bonne Jenet usando un atuendo provocativo mostrando su escote que es hija de millonarios

-Bonne Jenet es sexy -dijo Terry

-estaría bueno que este en la cama conmigo -contesto Andy en tono de burla

-a quien le dices estés en la cama contigo -interrumpió la ninja delante de ellos

-es a ti mi bella asiática -respondió mintiendo

-quien es ella -decía mirando a la artista

-es Bonne Jenet, porque preguntas -pregunto Terry confundido

-ella y yo somos rivales

-¡QUE! -gritaron unisonó

-esa millonaria se quiere hacerse la mejor que yo, eso es injusto -comento enojada hasta que escucho el timbre- iré atender -decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta abriéndola quedo sorprendida al ver a su sobrino adoptivo- Rock que alegría verte -lo abrazo

-tía Mai he vuelto -dijo Rock mientras se desbrazaba de ella

-ven pasa -lo dejo pasar y se fue a ellos- oigan tenemos una visita

-¿quién es? -pregunto Joe

El chico rubio se presento ante ellos y Terry se levanto del sofá abrazando a su hijo adoptivo-como te fue el viaje a estados unidos

-me fue bien

-no le vas a dar abrazo a tu tío -interrumpió Andy

-Tío Andy -dijo abrazándolo

-tendré que ir a la cocina -dijo Mai dejándolos solos

-Rock has crecido tan rápido -decía Andy desbrazándose del joven adolescente- ya no eres un niño

-ahora soy un adolescente tío

-mejor deja tus cosas

El joven rubio agarro sus cosas y las llevo a su otra habitación luego la ninja escucho otra vez el timbre y vuelve abrir la puerta era el cartero

-usted es Mai Shiranui

-si

-vengo a entregarle esto -dijo el cartero sacando un sobre entregándole- que tenga una buena tarde -se marcho

Tuvo que abrir el sobre lentamente se sorprendió había 3 boletos para el concierto y se emociono mucho

* * *

><p>En la casa de Blue Mary<p>

Billy estaba empacando su ropa para volver a Inglaterra justo aparece la detective

-te vas

-tengo que volver con mi hermana

-sabes eres mi mejor amigo, se que tú la quieres tanto

-a ella le gusta a Joe Higashi pero yo soy amargo hacia el -término de empacar- bueno será mejor despedirnos, nos veremos amiga -decía despidiéndose de ella

-adiós, Billy cuídate -despidiéndolo

El rubio se fue, la detective estaba sola pasaron 20 minutos se escuchaban golpes de la puerta principal, se dirigió para abrirla y quedo paralizada al verlo Yamazaki enfrente de ella

-tu…Ryuji…como -titubeo

-se que tu y Billy los abandone

-podrías decirme porque nos dejaste solos

-te contare, sufrí disturbio de sangre por eso me aleje para no hacerles daño

-disturbio de sangre que es eso

-no puedo decirte no sé como explicártelo, me di cuenta que soy un descendiente Hakkeshu pero no quiero involucrarme con ellos vivo solo y oculto este poder para que los demás no se enteren de mi presencia

-entiendo

-donde esta Billy

-se fue de regreso a su país

-vaya -respondió- mejor me iré perdona si te moleste -se marchaba

-no fue nada

* * *

><p>En la base Ikari Warriors<p>

Leona entrenaba junto con su amiga escucho que su celular sonaba, se detuvo dirigiéndose a su cartera abriendo el cierre sacando su celular

-hola

-hola Leona soy Mai -decía atreves del celular

-que tal Mai

-sabes me preguntaba si tu quieres ir al concierto, porque hoy recibí una carta había tres boletos

-no sé, veré que puedo hacer

-esperare tu respuesta

-adiós -cortó la llamada

-¿quién era? -pregunto la chica del látigo

-es una amiga

-que quería

-me pregunto si quería ir al concierto

-y que le dijiste

-no sé si pueda ir

-vamos Leona anímate y sé que no estarás sola, porque yo iré contigo

-está bien tu ganas

-Iremos al concierto

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mai Shiranui<p>

-Terry en que piensas -dijo Andy mirando a su hermano

-pienso en el pasado, recuerdas que derrote a Billy

-si

-el me dijo que Geese Howard está vivo

Los ojos de Andy quedaron petrificados- pero si estaba muerto y ese Billy que no me agrada

-creo que quiere vengarse de mi, por haberle humillado por su poder del fuego

-estaría bueno acabar con ese maldito

-Andy hay algo que debes saber, Billy tiene una hermana

-y que

-no puedo derrotarlo, si lo derroto su hermana estaría sola sin su hermano Billy -decía un poco preocupado por la situación

-¿que harás Terry? -pregunto

-no lo sé, necesito tiempo para pensar

* * *

><p>En la casa de Leona<p>

Eran las 9:30 p.m la militar salió del baño con su toalla envuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación abrió la puerta del ropero saco todas las perchas poniéndolas sobre la cama tardaba en elegir. Unos segundos después, salió bajando por las escaleras se vestía de minifalda color gris atrás lleva una tela recta con 3 vuelos, un corset armado color verde manzana y botas con taco alto color negro con bordados de piedras brillantes

Sonó el timbre camino para abrir la puerta estaban Whip vestida con pantalón jean, top color azul marino y botas marrones Mai con un vestido corto color rojo mostrando sus piernas y botas taco chino

-¿estás lista? -pregunto la ninja

-sí, vamos -dijo mientras buscaba su cartera y salió echándole llave afuera

Las chicas se subieron a la camioneta y se fueron rumbo hacia el concierto. Eran las 10:00 por fin llegaron bajándose de la camioneta

-¿Mai tienes los boletos? -pregunto la castaña

-los tengo -dijo sacándolos

La ninja entrego los boletos al portero entraron en la sala había muchas chicas gritaban como loras luego en el escenario aparecieron una banda un chico se vestía de pantalón negro, camisa y guantes mostrando los dedos del mismo color Leona quedo paralizada se dio cuenta que es Iori quien estaba ahí tenia vergüenza que la viera pero sabía perfectamente que estaría con la multitud de personas. El pelirrojo tomo su guitarra los demás se prepararon para comenzar, Iori tocaba su guitarra y luego empieza a cantar

Summer has come and passed el verano ha llegado y Paso

the innocent can't never last la inocencia puede nunca perderse  
>Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine<br>like my father's come to pass Como mi padre vino y se fue  
>seven years has gone so fast siete años se han ido rápido<br>Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine

Here comes the rain again aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente  
>falling from the stars cayendo desde las estrellas<br>drenched in my pain again empapado en mi pena nuevamente  
>becoming who we are volviéndonos quienes somos<br>as my memory rests como mis restos de mi memoria  
>but never forgets what I lost pero nunca olvidare lo que perdí<br>Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine

Summer has come and passed el verano ha llegado y Paso  
>the innocent can't never last la inocencia puede nunca perderse<br>Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine  
>ring out the bells again suenan fuera las campanas nuevamente<br>like we did when spring began estábamos nosotros cuando la primavera comenzó  
>Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine<p>

Here comes the rain again aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente  
>falling from the stars cayendo desde las estrellas<br>drenched in my pain again empapado en mi pena nuevamente  
>becoming who we are volviéndonos quienes somos<br>as my memory rests como los restos de mi memoria  
>but never forgets what I lost pero nunca olvidare lo que perdí<br>Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine

Summer has come and passed el verano ha llegado y paso  
>the innocent can't never last la inocencia puede nunca perderse<br>Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine  
>like my father's come to pass como mi padre vino y se fue<br>twenty years has gone so fast veinte años se han ido rápido  
>Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine<p>

Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine

Wake me up when September ends Despiértame cuando septiembre termine

Las chicas gritaban eufóricas menos la peli azulada prefiere no gritar, cuando la banda se retiraron del escenario después aparecen otros artistas

-chicas me tengo que ir al baño -dijo Leona retirándose

-bueno -dijeron unisonó

La militar se fue logrando salir por la puerta principal camino por el pasillo encontró el baño de mujeres entro pacientemente había 2 chicas que se retiraban, Leona se dirigió por la primera puerta. Unos 5 minutos después abrió saliendo quedo atónica estaba Iori en el baño de las mujeres

-¿como te atreves entrar al baño de mujeres, estás loco? -pregunto seria

-solo quería verte

-a que viniste

-quería disculparme por haberte hecho daño

-¿que te pasa no eres el mismo de antes? -le pregunto al ver su actitud

-es que he cambiado

-se nota que eres un estúpido -estaba a punto de irse

El pelirrojo la tomo del brazo izquierdo jalándola, uso sus manos tomándole su rostro y con su boca empezó a besarla por sorpresa. La peli azulada se movía tratando de liberarse el chico de flamas purpuras además fue un beso corto

-te acordaras de mi cuando veas la luna -dijo soltándola

-me das asco -le dijo acercándose a la puerta y huyo

Leona corría mientras le caía unas lagrimas en su rostro esta vez salió Iori del baño de las mujeres y la vio huyendo

-¡nunca te olvidare lo hermosa que eres, me gusta como luces con esa ropa! -exclamo

Siguió corriendo doblo a la esquina deteniéndose se agacho contra la pared y lloraba no entendía porque Iori la besaría. Después de llorar se levanto saco el pañuelo de su cartera limpiándose las lágrimas, respiro suave y entro reencontrándose con sus amigas parecían divertirse demasiado camino al lado de ellas. En el pasillo Iori lleva puesto un saco largo color rojo caminaba llevando su guitarra

_-me gusto sus labios_ -pensó dirigiéndose a la salida con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>aquí es cuando Iori besa a Leona por primera vez, pero ella lo rechaza y Iori hará todo lo posible para conquistarla. aquí les presento a Rock el hijo adoptivo de Terry, la canción que canta Iori es de la banda estadounidense Green Day me gusta esta canción la escucho unas cuantas veces, puse esta canción en ingles al español<p>

vean el siguiente episodio


	12. 12 Kyo con el corazón roto

**Nota:** les quiero decir que este episodio habla de Kyo que se separa de su novia Yuki

**12 Kyo con el corazón roto**

El guardián de la espada con su alumno Shingo estaba entrenando para prepararse durante las enseñanzas de su maestro, Kyo le enseño como encender las llamas en todo su cuerpo. Shingo trato pero no pudo

-se que tu puedes -le dijo tratando de animarlo

El chico recordó lo sucedido con sus compañeros que se burlaron de él, con su furia empezó a salir sus llamas ardiente, el guardián se sorprendió a ver que su alumno lo logro

-lo hiciste

-¡no puedo creerlo lo hice! -exclamo dejando de funcionar las llamas- gracias Kyo por haberme enseñado

-no me lo agradezcas solo quería ayudarte

Shingo está contento de haberlo logrado volvió a su habitación

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Iori caminaba por las calles de South Town con una sonrisa de felicidad, le gusto el beso que le había dado a la militar nunca sintió por alguien tuvo muchas novias pero ninguna le correspondía y nunca hubo beso<p>

En el bar estaban Benimaru, Rock Howard, Sie Kensou y Andy Bogard tomando cervezas luego entro el pelirrojo bajando la mirada, se sentó en una mesa los demás lo ven

-es Iori Yagami -susurro el adolescente

-se han escuchado rumores sobre el -dijo Andy

-de que hablas tío

-tu tía me conto que Iori había secuestrado a Leona

Benimaru escupido toda la cerveza al escuchar lo que dijo- Iori la secuestro

-baja la voz te puede oírte -murmuró Sie

-¿que le hizo? -pregunto interesado

-ella estaba lastimada en su abdomen con 4 rasguños y iori le lambeo

-qué asco -contesto Benimaru- porque le haría eso a ninguna dama seria torturada por un estúpido como el

-lo veo tan extraño -decía sie observándolo- antes era violento, desalmado, antisocial, seguro de sí mismo y ahora con esa sonrisa, estará drogado

-que no, nunca consume drogas siempre bebidas alcohólicas -respondió Rock

-chicos saben que, estoy enamorado

-de quien -dijeron los 3 luchadores

-de Athena Asamiya

-¿porque no le dices? -pregunto Benimaru

-pero tiene a alguien es Kyo Kusanagi

-no importa debes decirle que la amas tanto nunca te rindas

-lo hare debo decírselo

-así se hace Sie Kensou

-tenemos que pagar la cuenta

Pagaron su cuenta y se marcharon. El pelirrojo tomaba un trago de Ron una chica tomaba un asiento delante de él, levanto su mirada se sorprendió que era Leona con su traje de uniforme

-he venido a decirte que me dejes en paz -contesto reservada

-no te dejare ir

-primero me dices cosas muy feas de mi, segundo me secuestras, tercero me amenazaste con destruirme y ahora me besas -decía molesta

-ah por cierto viste la luna

-claro que si, desde que salí del concierto con mis amigas

-creo que tú me gustas

-eres un bastardo como te atreves a besarme -decía marchándose

Iori pidió la cuenta y pago con rapidez salió del bar buscando a la peli azulada finalmente la encontró caminando por el callejón se aprovecho para atraparla

-te dije que me dejaras en paz -decía enfadada

-luchemos -dijo pícaro

Leona se preparo para darle una paliza pero este la esquivo agarrándole su cintura y de nuevo con su boca la volvió a besarla. Trato de deshacerse del chico de flamas purpuras pero quedo arrebatada paso 2 minutos se alejo de la boca de ella y la soltó

-lo hice por ti

-que dices

-mejor me iré -decía mientras se retiraba dejándola confundida

La peli azulada no entendía lo que quería decir el pelirrojo abandona el callejón siguiendo a su destino

* * *

><p>Kyo caminaba dirigiéndose a la casa de su novia cuando entro vio que todas las cosas estaban empacadas había un pasaje a Tokio justo aparece Yuki<p>

-Yuki que es esto -dijo mostrándole el pasaje

-te iba decir después del retiro

-a decirme que

-que yo no, creo que sea buena idea

-que te vas -contesto sin entender- que está pasando

-podemos hablarlo luego quiero…

-necesitamos hablarlo ahora -le interrumpió

-Esto no funciona Kyo, lo nuestro no funciona

-nos separamos, que te hice

-no hiciste nada pero siempre desapareces, y ahora de lo sucedido en el torneo casi me mata ese hombre como lo llaman Goenitz desapareciste 1 año dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba

-Yuki en serio hice lo que pude, me secuestraron la organización NESTS para hacer clones de mí -le explico

-será mejor que te vayas y nunca más me veas -le dijo un poco apenada

Kyo quedo destrozado su corazón se hizo mil pedazos abandono la casa de su ahora ex novia camino por la calle siguiendo, se detuvo en el callejón comenzó a salir sus lagrimas

-¡PORQUE, PORQUE! -grito pegándole patadas al tarro de basura

* * *

><p>La peli azulada escucho el grito que venía del callejón corrió para ver quien estaba, llego con una sorpresa era Kyo sus lagrimas deslizaba por sus mejillas el castaño ve a la militar<p>

-¿Kyo que te paso? -pregunto acerándose

-mi novia me abandono con mi corazón destrozado -le explico

-tranquilo -decía mientras lo abrazaba

-nunca le hice daño, porque tuvo que dejarme -contesto sin apartarse de ella

-así son las chicas, no debes hacerles caso

-que voy a hacer

-vámonos antes de que nos vean -decía desbrazándose del guardián

Ellos se fueron de inmediato sin ser vistos por la gente de afuera. En el apartamento shingo estaba muy feliz cocinando, de repente sonó el timbre se dirigió para recibir a alguien al abrirla quedo petrificado viendo a su maestro llorando que estaba acompañado de la militar

-¿que te paso Kyo?

-será mejor que no lo molestes -agrego la chica- puedo pasar

-seguro -decía dejándolos pasar

-Kyo será mejor que te vayas a dormir -ordeno Leona

El castaño se quito su campera dejándola sobre el sillón y se fue hacia su habitación, Shingo no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amo, la peli azulada le explico todo lo sucedido. 2 días después Kyo dormía adolorido sin despertarse, Shingo estaba nervioso paseando por un lado para el otro pensando porque no despierta la puerta se abre lentamente por fin salió de su habitación con los ojos pegados, su cabello revuelto

-despertaste -dijo deteniéndose- estaba preocupado por

-Shingo quiero comer algo

-en seguida -respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina

El guardián camino hacia el baño abrió la perilla saliendo agua lavando su rostro, luego se cepilla los dientes y por ultimo busco el peine mojándolo pasándolo entre sus cabellos. Salió del baño su alumno preparo su comida preferida pescado asado, se sentó acercando a la mesa uso los cubiertos y empezó a comer, pero se acordó hace pocos días

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_-kyo ayúdame a bajarme -dijo Chizuru que estaba en la escalera _

_-ya voy -decía acercándose _

_La escalera se movió chizuru se cae encima de él casi le da un beso se levanto rápidamente y el castaño quedo paralitico _

_-no fue nada -contesto la guardiana _

_-no te preocupes Chizuru -le dijo con una sonrisa _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-Shingo<p>

-si

-crees que me he enamorado de otra persona

-yo digo que si

-creo que me enamore de Chizuru Kagura -de pronto se escucho un timbre- ve quien es

Shingo se dirigió hacia la mirilla miro una chica de cabello castaño corto- Kyo es Moe Habana

-pues déjala pasar

-hola Shingo -saludo ella- hola Kyo me entere de la situación con tu novia Yuki… oh cuanto lo siento

-ya lo sabias

-si me encontré con tu novia en el aeropuerto le pregunte de ti y Yuki dijo que se separaron llegue aquí para verte

-no dijiste cuando llegarías -contesto mientras seguía comiendo

-vas a participar en el torneo

-no

-pero porque

-no está Goro Daimon

-pues busca a otro

-¿y a quien? -pregunto Kyo mientras seguía comiendo

-a mi

-¡que! -exclamo con sorpresa mientras se ahogaba y tomo un vaso de agua para que se le pase

-me invitaron aquí en South Town

-cuanto vas a quedarte

-no por mucho, Kyo me da gusto verte

-a mi también Moe

* * *

><p>Iori caminaba en un bar sentado con esa sonrisa estaba enamorado de Leona, nunca sintió en su corazón abierto, entro al bar se sentó en la mesa. Unas dos chicas se sentaban delante de el<p>

-que quieren- dijo rencoroso

-eres Iori Yagami -contesto la peli morado- estas solo sin un equipo

-quieren jugar conmigo

-solo queremos participar en el torneo como nosotras somos dos necesitamos una persona en nuestro grupo

-¿cuáles son sus nombres? -le pregunto a las chicas

-mi nombre es Jun Kagami soy japonesa trabajo de modelo y también soy luchadora- respondió la peli morada

-yo soy Miu Kurosaki también soy japonesa y también luchadora -contesto la chica vio que el pelirrojo llevaba una foto de una chica en su mano- ¿quién es ella? -pregunto

-se llama Leona Heidern -mostrando la foto a las chicas

-es una hermosa chica -dijo Jun mirando la foto- la amas

-la amo, pero ella no quiere verme

-¿que paso entre ustedes? -pregunto Miu

-verán yo entre en el torneo por segunda vez y ella me venció me enoje tanto por haberme pegado mi bulto, la secuestre, la hice sufrir, se me escapo, la amenace con destruirla y fui a su apartamento ya no estaba se había ido

-no debiste tratarla así -replico Miu- si la amas debes buscarla

-será supervisión pero a veces puedo sentir la presencia de Leona es como si los dos estuviéramos en la misma orbita si seguimos en este camino sin alejarnos algún día nos volveremos a encontrarnos y espero que ese día este muy cerca

-eso quieres -dijo Jun

-quiero que Leona este conmigo a mi lado -respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>En la casa de Leona<p>

La peli azulada no podía creer que Iori la besara de sorpresa y rechazo el beso, tanto que le hizo daño por lo sucedido hace 2 años y normalmente estaba tranquila pero con su rival volvió a verlo parece que tenía ganas de despedazarlo. Un timbre sonó por la puerta principal se levanto del sofá abrió despacio era su amiga mai

-hola Leona estas bien -dijo mirándola extrañada

-pasa porque tengo algo importante que decirte -dejándola pasar

-¿dime que pasa? –pregunto viendo a su amiga

-recuerdas que Kyo estaba desaparecido y finalmente lo encontré

-si

-bueno su novia Yuki le dijo que se iba a Japón porque Kyo nunca esta con ella y tuvo que separarse, yo iba caminando hasta que lo encontré triste

-pobre Kyo -decía haciendo una mueca- sabía que Yuki no era para él, ella es tan inútil no entiende que Kyo prefiere ser luchador

-ven Mai -dijo tomándola de la mano llegando al sofá sentándose- recuerdas en el concierto de anoche

-si estuvimos mirando las bandas que pasaban

-yo iba al baño de mujeres espere unos minutos Salí pero vi que estaba Iori en el baño, le dije que estás loco como te atreves entrar al baño de mujeres…y él me dijo que quería disculparse conmigo, no le creí trate de irme pero me agarro del brazo y me beso

Mai quedo paralizada lo que le conto su amiga- te…beso

-yo sentí asco y no quiero volver a verlo nunca

El celular suena y contesta- hola

-recuérdame cuando veas la luna -dijo detrás del teléfono

-Iori -se dio cuenta- como sabes mi número

-eso fue ayer en el concierto, le robe la nota a Mai y conseguí tu numero

-lárgate de South Town y no me veas nunca

-no me iré porque decidí quedarme aquí para poder verte no sé donde estas pero puedo llamarte por tu celular

-vete no me llames

-creo que fue por el beso que te di en tus hermosos labios

-que quieres

-quiero verte, quiero tenerte a mi lado

-estas demente no te atrevas a acercarme, lo que me hiciste daño no te perdonare dime que quieres de mi

-porque me gustas

Leona decide cortar la llamada de su celular como su enemigo consiguió su número estaba totalmente perdida

-Leona yo tenía el numero tuyo y se me perdió en el concierto -le explico a su amiga

-el dijo que te robo tu nota

-no es cierto el no vino hacia mí, no puede ser -se dio cuenta- ese maldito tomo mi cartera y saco el numero de tu teléfono

-¿que voy hacer? -se pregunto a si misma

-¿porque no te cambias de numero? -le pregunto

-no puedo, mi padre y mis amigos tienen mi numero -luego el celular suena otra vez, creyendo que es el pelirrojo y contesta- ya déjame de molestarme Iori

-que te pasa Leona soy Kyo -dijo detrás del teléfono

-oh lo siento -se disculpo- perdóname por haberte llamado, tu sabes

-si ya lo sé, estás sola

-no estoy con Mai -el timbre suena- porque preguntas -le hizo seña a su amiga que abriera la puerta y ella acepto

-que tal si voy a tu casa porque quiero hablar contigo

-si aquí estaré, adiós Kyo -finalizo la llamada

La ninja trae un sobre entregándole a la militar y esta abrió el sobre sacando la nota y empieza a leerla

_Leona se que te hice lastimar tus sentimientos quiero que sepas que cuando no volví a verte me fui a Japón a quedarme pero algo me paso estuviste en mis recuerdos y veo al apartamento oscuro y pequeño sé que no es cómodo vivir aquí tuve que pensar en unos días y decidí dejar a Japón y regrese a South Town bueno he traído unas cosas de mi antiguo departamento en Tokio espero que me disculpes lo que te hice daño, te he buscado en todas partes pero no pude encontrarte dime donde estas _

_Iori Yagami _

-¿quién era? -pregunto Mai curiosa

-es el -dijo guardando la nota en el sobre

-estas bien

-si

-bueno me tengo que ir porque mi novio Andy me está esperando -se marcho despidiéndose de la peli azulada

Pasaron horas después el timbre sonó Leona tuvo que abrir la puerta y era Kyo, esta lo dejo pasar

-Kyo tienes algo que decirme

-sí, recuerdas que estuve con Chizuru hace pocos días después de la caída de la organización

-si

-pues creo que me enamore

-que -dijo sorprendida- le dirás que la amas

-no me atrevo a decirle que la amo no sé como

-lo harás bien, Kyo hay algo que debo decirte

-dime que tienes

Es esta carta le entrego a su amigo y esta la recibe abre el sobre y saca la nota comenzando a leerla y quedo paralizado

-es Iori, cierto -le dijo

-tengo muchas dudas y pensamientos no sé que voy hacer

-tranquila el no te encontrara -decía más tranquilo- ah por cierto te invitaron al torneo

-por supuesto

-bueno nos veremos allí, cuídate -se marcho despidiéndose de su amiga

Kyo tenía que olvidar a su antigua novia Yuki pero no podía, quería volver a estar con ella sabía que no es buena idea estaba rodeado de dudas y preguntas. Leona pensaba si poder participar en el torneo y vencer a su enemigo pero recordó que Iori la salvo después de la destrucción de NESTS tenía que pensar en si misma que va hacer con el

* * *

><p>les voy a contarles que cuando pasen los otros episodios aparecerán los personajes faltantes, aparecieron Moe Habana, Jun Kagami y Miu kurosaki decidí agregarlas en esta historia<p>

en el próximo episodio se llamara sentimientos habrán muy pocos personajes

Jenny Heidern espero que te haya gustado esta pareja


	13. 13 Sentimientos

**13 Sentimientos**

Una chica misteriosa estaba en la terraza observando a Iori y a Kyo, su cabello plateado lleva 2 alas de mariposa azul detrás de sus orejas, su piel pálida y sus ojos azules. Esa es Luise Meyrink quien los observaba de vista

El pelirrojo caminaba por las calles hasta que choco con alguien- he fíjate por dónde vas -dijo irritado

-¿que tal Yagami? -contesto el guardián

-¿que te pasa, estas raro? -decía mirándolo entristecido

-no te interesa en mis asuntos

-pues dímelo -respondió negando

-no lo lastimes -dijo una voz de mujer

-¿quién eres?

-soy Luise Meyrink -salió presentándose ante ellos- se de ustedes dos, están enamorados

-¿como lo sabes? -pregunto Iori atónico

-los he estado observándolos en estos días -explico- Iori sientes algo por Leona y tú Kyo sientes por Chizuru

-bueno si -respondió el guardián

-sabias que yo estaba enamorado de ella

-exactamente -le contesto- debes decirle que la amas

-acepto tu ayuda pero no sé donde vive

-yo sé cómo -uso su mano derecha creando una mariposa color azul brillante- esta mariposa te llevara donde está tu amada -le ofreció

El pelirrojo toma la mariposa, Luise se acerca hacia Kyo Kusanagi- se que te duele mucho porque Yuki te abandono, no te sientas triste tienes a Chizuru

-que puedo hacer

-ve con ella y dile lo que sientes, siempre necesitaras de mi ayuda -decía desvaneciendo

Los luchadores sabían que no están solos decidieron separarse para buscar a sus amadas

En la tienda donde venden verduras, frutas y otras cosas mas estaba Athena Asamiya buscando unos churros, otras masitas comprando salió del aquel lugar, camino con la bolsa justo apareció Sie Kensou

-Sie dónde estabas

-fui a ver unos amigos

-sabes, me gustaría decirle a Kyo que lo amo

-en serio -contesto algo celoso

-tengo ganas de verlo, vamos caminando amigo

El chino cada vez se ponía mas celoso tenía ganas de agarrarlo del cuello al guardián de la espada pero sabía que su amiga le decepcionaría, decidió ocultarlo

Kyo llego a la casa de chizuru kagura toco el timbre espero unos segundos la puerta se abre

-Kyo estas bien -le pregunto

-no lo estoy

-que te paso

-Yuki se separo de mí

-lo siento mucho -dijo al verlo triste

-como pudo dejarme yo nunca le hice daño siempre desaparezco -decía con tristeza

-Kyo no te sientas triste -tomo su mano acariciándole el rostro- se que encontraras a alguien especial

-ya tengo a alguien

-¿quién es? -pregunto dudosa

-eres tu

-que…que… -titubeo quitando su mano

-siempre estuviste conmigo me diste consejos y me ayudaste -contesto acercándose para darle un beso

Chizuru quedo sorprendida que Kyo la esta besando pero le correspondió el beso, no sabían que alguien los estaba viendo eran Sie y Athena quienes estaban ahí presentes. La colegiada se sintió destrozada una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha abandono enseguida mientras Sie cumplió su misión decidió ir con ella

Ellos se besaban con más pasión y ternura la guardiana lo abrazo rodeándole su cuello, Kyo rodeándole su cintura. Luise Meyrink los observaba desde la terraza

-bien hecho -se decía a sí misma- ahora el pelirrojo

Iori uso la mariposa azul brillante dejándola volar siguiéndola por las calles y direcciones. Pasaron 40 minutos después Leona estaba limpiando las ventanas delanteras (porque estaba sucia la casa y tenía que limpiar), la mariposa llego hasta la casa donde le indicaba el pelirrojo se acerco observándola, cada vez la ve más hermosa con esos ojos azules, Leona término de limpiar recogió las cosas de limpieza llevándolas bajando al sótano y cerró la puerta se dirigió a la cocina lavándose sus manos y secándose con toalla buscando en el frízer una soda sacándola del lugar. Volteo quedo atónica mirando al chico de flamas purpuras enfrente de ella dejando caer la soda en el suelo desparramando el liquido

-como me encontraste -quedo impactada

-una mujer me dio esta mariposa para encontrarte -explico mostrándola la mariposa azul

-será mejor que te vayas

-porque me rechazas

-no te quiero porque me hiciste daño y me hiciste llorar, porque hiciste eso tuve que alejarme de ti me estabas causándome dolor

-lo sé, me arrepiento de haberte lastimado, vine a pedirte disculpas desde hace 1 año

-no eres el mismo de antes -decía mientras se dirigía al living- tienes que irte

-siento algo por ti, Leona -dijo acercándose a ella- y creo que tú me gustas mucho

-no te me acerques

Iori la tomo agarrándola de su cintura y de nuevo la beso, Leona trato de liberarse pero no pudo se dejo llevar por el beso con sus brazos lo abrazo rodeándole su cuello. El pelirrojo separo sus labios de ella

-te amo -le dijo- siempre me gustaste desde la primera vez que te conocí, me gusta tu piel blanca y suave -volviendo a besarla con mas ternura

La peli azula se sentía atraída por su amado, mientras el pelirrojo la alzo recostándola sobre el sofá lentamente en un rato se puso encima de ella besándose y acariciándole

_-Athena sabía que todo terminaría el dolor que él me ha causado, ahora está conmigo no lo puedo creer_ -pensó la militar mientras abrazaba la espalda del pelirrojo

Iori había logrado en su objetivo de conquistar a Leona

En el apartamento de Athena

La colegiada lloraba abrazando su almohada no podía creer lo que estaba pasando Kyo con Chizuru besándose en la puerta principal se sintió destrozada tanto que quería estar con él, Sie escuchaba los llantos de Athena quería entrar y abrazarla pero no podía hacerlo no quería decirle que la amaba decidió irse. Chin estaba tomando bebidas alcohólicas justo llega el chico sentándose en la silla

-Kensou que le pasa athena

-llora por Kyo Kusanagi

-que hizo este muchacho

-yo y ella estábamos caminando platicando por la calle y vimos a Kyo y Chizuru besándose

-un beso no es nada

-Athena lo quería tanto, pero el guardián no le interesa a ella -explico- lo que le interesaba es su novia Yuki

-a propósito están juntos

-creo que no, maestro

-que ha pasado con ellos

-bueno… Kyo estuvo 2 años desaparecido mientras Yuki estaba desesperada y irritada, preguntando a todos si lo han visto pero nadie lo sabía… ella decidió irse de South Town y se separo de él

-dejémoslo que Kyo y Chizuru hagan lo suyo, y Athena ya se le pasara de su llanto

-maestro cree que Athena se enamoraría de alguien

-como que alguien

-ese alguien seria un estudiante de un maestro que siempre lo entreno por toda la vida y que se enamoraría de su compañera

-puede ser pero tenemos que esperar un tiempo mas

-como usted diga

En la casa de Leona

La militar y el pelirrojo acostados en el sofá abrazados mirando el techo nunca sintieron lo que iba a pasar, ahora están juntos, sus destinos ya estaban entrelazados

-Iori

-si

-en el puente cuando me caí, los clones trataron de matarme pero apareciste me salvaste, gracias

-no tienes porque agradecerme por ti lo haría todo

-lo sé -decía suspirando- arriesgaste todo para ganar honor

-eres la única que entiende y que me comprende estuve solo en estos años, estuviste en mi mente en todo momento -mirándola- mi amor por ti era lo que me hacia seguir en situaciones duras, yo fui quien compre los boletos para que tu vinieras

-fuiste tu

-me descubriste, yo escribí la canción para que la escucharas

-de que habla la canción

-cuando mi padre falleció y mi madre murió al darme luz estaba triste no tenía a nadie tuve varias novias pero ninguna no me correspondía hasta que apareciste, tu y yo sentimos lo mismo he intentado casi todo para convencerte

-Iori lamento por haberte pegado en tu bulto se que te dolió fuerte

-ya te disculpaste lamento por herirte y haberte dicho mal sobre ti, ahora en adelante somos novios, te he estado buscándote en todas partes

-dime

-te necesitaba a mi lado, quería que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos por siempre

-no podemos vernos juntos

-lo haremos en escondidas

-lo prometes

-lo prometo Leona -respondió con un beso

Volvieron a besarse y acariciarse, la mariposa azul brillante salió por la puerta principal dirigiéndose hacia Luise Meyrink usa su mano hizo desplomarse cayendo brillos sobre ella creciendo sus alas transparentes de mariposa

-te felicito Iori Yagami -decía mientras comenzó volando hacia arriba


	14. 14 Te amare a escondidas

**14 Te amare a escondidas**

Al día siguiente llego el torneo de King of Fighters todos los equipos participaron Ralf y Clark vieron que Leona no está decidieron buscarla. En realidad están en una habitación donde están sentados sobre el sofá abrazándose, los enamorados cada vez se besaban más y más tuvieron que detenerse

-mejor tenemos que participar -dijo Iori respirando el aliento

-yo salgo primero -dijo la peli azulada abriéndola, al salir camino llegando el estadio sus compañeros aparecieron delante de la militar

-Leona dónde estabas -dijo el castaño

-fui…a…al baño de mujeres -titubeo mintiendo

-oye, Ralf te dije que estaría bien -contesto el rubio de gafas

Los 3 caminaron hasta el estadio, Kyo y Chizuru se tomaban de las manos ya estaban de novios mientras Athena los miraba juntos quedo destrozada abandona el estadio dejándolos solos a Sie y Chin. Mai vio que su amiga se retiraba decidió ir tras ella, la colegiada logro salir camino dirigiéndose a la limosina y justo apareció la ninja

-¿Athena porque te vas? -pregunto

-no quiero participar

-dime, te ha ocurrido algo

-solo quiero irme -decía mientras entraba a la limosina le pidió al chofer que arranque y se fueron

El representador llamo al equipo Psycho Soldiers se presentaron pero no estaba su compañera, Mai volvió al estadio se acerco hacia el representador diciéndole que Athena no participara chin y Sie al oír lo que dijo decidieron abandonar discretamente

El pelirrojo junto con Jun Kagami y Miu Kurosaki enfrentando al Ikari Warriors Team el representador llamo a Leona y Iori, los luchadores se presentaron preparándose para luchar

-te deseo suerte -dijo Iori

-y tú la mía -dijo la peli azulada

Cuando suena la campana, la militar le da una patada su abdomen haciéndolo caer el chico de flamas purpuras, este se levanta de inmediato agarrándole de su cintura. Ralf creyó que la estaba por prenderle fuego decide intervenir dándole una paliza a Iori

-no te atrevas a lastimarla -dijo defendiéndola

-Ralf cálmate -contesto la peli azulada

-¿que te pasa? -pregunto Jun interviniéndose

-Ralf detente -contesto Clark sujetándole de los brazos

-quieres pelear -murmuro el pelirrojo sádicamente

Los chicas lo agarraron para evitar que haiga una pelea. El representador hablo por micrófono -el Ikari Warriors Team y Yagami Team quedan descalificados

-vámonos de aquí -dijo Jun animándolo a Iori

-te matare desgraciado -dijo el castaño con voz amenazante

-ya basta, me voy -contesto Leona marchándose dejándolos fervorosamente

-suéltame Clark -le ordeno

-mira lo que hiciste -respondió soltándolo- arruinaste nuestra pelea

-que esperabas, que ese pelirrojo le haga daño

-sabes arréglatelas tu solo -decía serio

-Iori será mejor que nos vamos -dijo Miu animándolo

El chico de flamas purpuras asintió irse tenía un amargo hacia Ralf Jones. En la salida la militar caminaba enfurecida mientras el Yagami Team salieron, este vio a su amada marchándose decidió ir dejándolas solas a sus compañeras logro alcanzarla

-Leona, perdóname no fue mi intención -se disculpo

-no es tu culpa -contesto- la culpa es de Ralf, no le hagas caso siempre se preocupa por mi

-no te deja tranquila

-supuestamente -respondió tranquila- quiero irme a mi casa

-espera -la tomo del brazo- que tal si vamos a la selva de South Town

-si quiero ir

Los enamorados se tomaron de las manos y corrieron sin ser vistos por los demás

En el torneo

Mientras tanto Mai, Andy, Terry y Joe estaban en el torneo observando a los demás equipos competidores Rock Howard apareció ante ellos

-¿Rock que pasa? -pregunto Terry viendo a su hijo

-es sobre Leona y Iori

-no me digas que ese sucio pelirrojo la volvió a secuestrarla -dijo la ninja enfadada

-no es eso tía Mai

-y entonces

-están juntos

-¡que! -exclamaron los 4 luchadores

-dices que mi amiga y ese bastardo se aman -la ninja quedo con los ojos abiertos

-será mejor que no hables fuerte o los Ikari Warriors se enfurecerán si se enteran de esto -dijo Terry hablando en voz baja a Mai

-Mai -dijo Hinako- tenemos que hablar

-de acuerdo -se levanto de su sitio- vas a participar

-no

-pero porque

-sabes tengo que dejar la lucha, debo seguir en la secundaria y sé que lo siento -dijo apenada

-y tú te vas al igual que Li Xiangfei

-ella no podía participar más porque su tío no le permitió que entrara en este torneo es una pena que jamás vuelva a verla, perdóname me tengo que ir -se retiro

-¿Mai estas bien? -dijo Chizuru viendo a su amiga

-no lo estoy- dijo deprimida- y ahora como voy a buscar a una competidora

-tranquila ya encontraremos

-no te estás olvidando de mi, Mai -dijo una voz de mujer

-Kasumi -dijo reconociendo la voz- has vuelto

-si he regresado

-¿quién es ella? -pregunto la guardiana viendo a la desconocida

-Chizuru te presento a Kasumi Todoh, ella fue nuestra compañera de equipo hasta que nos dejo porque tenía que buscar a su padre

-¿donde está King? -pregunto Kasumi

-bueno ella fue derrotada por el Hero Team, mira ahí viene -decía apuntando a King

-¡King! -exclamo Kasumi corrió hasta ella- has visto a Ryo

-si está ahí -decía marchándose

-a dónde vas

-tengo que volver al bar -contesto mientras se iba

-¡Kasumi ven! -exclamo Mai avisándole

-te derrotare Ryo después del torneo -se decía a sí misma en voz baja vuelve donde sus compañeras la están esperando

Jun y Miu caminaban por las calles, la peli morada choca con alguien un chico rubio con su cabello alto y ese cuerpo formado es Benimaru Nikaido con quien choco

-oh lo siento -se disculpo

-no hay nada porque disculparse, señorita -dijo amablemente

-bueno, tu eres Benimaru el chico de la electrokinesis

-ese soy yo, tu eres Jun Kagami

-como sabias de mi

-te vi en las revistas y eres famosa

-lo soy -contesto nerviosa

-Jun vamos tenemos que buscar a Iori -interrumpió Miu

-fue un placer conocerte Benimaru -decía sonrojada

-igualmente, te veré cuando nos encontremos -dijo con una sonrisa

Las chicas siguieron en su camino

Iori y Leona caminaban por las calles hasta que un celular sonó y lo saco

-Iori Yagami -dijo detrás del teléfono

-Ramon -decía reconociendo la voz

-no vengo a tener problemas, mira las cámaras -le advirtió, mientras el pelirrojo mira las cámaras que estaban en cada esquina- pon atención, Heidern quiere eliminarte creen que tienes algo que ver con la organización NESTS mis compañeros irán por ti

-¿porque me estas ayudando? -pregunto Iori

-se que amas a Leona, debes tener cuidado con las cámaras de seguridad, corre si ves una cámara pues busca otra dirección trata que mis compañeros no te vean -finalizo cortando la llamada

-Leona tenemos que seguir en la selva y no quiero que las cámaras de seguridad nos vean juntos

-entiendo

Los enamorados se tomaron de nuevo con sus manos y empezaron a correr por las calles sin ser vistos por las cámaras que estaban en las esquinas, tardaron tanto en recorrer por la ciudad hasta que se van alejando de, finalmente llegaron a la selva tuvieron que entrar. Leona y Iori estaban cansados recorrieron por la selva y se recostaron debajo de un árbol sobre la hierba fresca recostados mirando el cielo azul

-no quería que mis amigos se enteren que salgo contigo -dijo con voz cálida

-lo hacemos en escondidas sin que tu padre Heidern me vea

-Heidern no es mi padre biológico, es mi padre adoptivo

-no eres hija del comandante Heidern -contesto congelado- entonces de que hija eres

-de Gaidel -respondió- mi padre murió por causa de mi estado Orochi, tengo miedo que vuelva y mate a los quien quiero a este mundo

-no estás sola

-nunca creí que tú me ibas a amarme por el resto de mi vida

-yo estuve con novias pero ninguna no me corresponde, nunca bese a nadie quería conocer a alguien especial -agrego el chico- hasta que te conocí

-todos se casan y luego se divorcian eso no es amor -agrego seria- el amor es amar a una persona que siempre estuvo con ella

-tienes razón -se acerco dándole un cálido beso a ella

Volvieron a abrazarse el pelirrojo acariciaba el cabello azul de la chica, con su mano izquierda recorriendo su uniforme comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno cada vez iba a ir más allá, pero Leona tuvo que detenerse

-no puedo hacerlo -respiro hondo

-te sucede algo

-es que… no podemos tener relaciones intimas

-tienes miedo

-no es eso, el problema es que mis amigos se enteren de esto y los rumores de la gente, mi padre creara que estoy contigo no estoy preparada para lo que viene

-mejor nos vamos -levantándose serio

-perdona Iori -se disculpo la joven militar

-no te preocupes

El pelirrojo se sintió lúgubre caminando para abandonar la selva. Esa noche en el bar de King estaban todos los competidores pedían rondas de bebidas alcohólicas, justo apareció Iori Yagami vestido de pantalón largo color blanco, camisa negra y gabardina color negro se arrimo a la mesa

-¿que te puedo ofrecer? -pregunto King

-¿quién gano el torneo? -le pregunto

-fueron las Women Fighters

-ese maldito de Ralf Jones arruino nuestra competencia, tú sabes si hay un lugar alejado de las afueras de South Town

-no creo que esos lugares existan Iori

-oh por favor King tienes muchos amigos aquí se que…

-¡OTRA RONDA! -grito Benimaru interrumpiendo

-enseguida voy -decía mientras sacaba unas botellas de cerveza sirviéndole otra taza a Benimaru, luego al Fury Fatal Team y regreso donde estaba el pelirrojo- bien que decías

-decía que no puedo encontrar un lugar

-bueno pues una chica adolescente, una recién llegada al torneo sabe donde están esos lugares que tú dices

-¿dónde está? -pregunto

-es aquella mesa- señalando

Miro hacia atrás había una chica de cabellos celestes, que lleva un traje rojo era la misma chica que le había ayudado después de la caída de NESTS decidió acercarse hacia ella- tu eres la chica del hielo

-si soy yo -contesto- mi nombre es Kula Diamond que se te puede ofrecer

-sabes si conoces esos lugares afueras de esta ciudad

-por supuesto, he viajado por todas partes para quien es

-es para una chica especial

-veré que puedo hacer

-te doy las gracias, gusto en conocerte

-igualmente, y cuál es tu nombre

-soy Iori Yagami

-nos veremos

El chico estaba feliz por fin quería estar alejado no sabe que es una sorpresa para su amada

En las calles de South Town

-¿dónde estará Iori? -pregunto Jun mirando por todas partes

-estoy cansada será mejor que regresemos al hotel

-tienes razón

Las chicas tuvieron que irse

En la casa de Leona

Leona tenia recuerdos de su padre Gaidel cuando era una niña, se sintió culpable de lo que había hecho mato a su propia familia por causa del disturbio de la sangre temiendo que vuelva a reaparecer. El teléfono sonó la militar tuvo que atender quien llamaba

-hola

-recuérdame cuando veas la luna -decía al otro lado del teléfono

-Iori se que eres tu

-adivinaste, que usaras en la cena hice reservaciones para las nueve

-pero ya son las 8:30 -mirando el reloj en la mesa

-estoy abajo

Leona no podía creer lo que dijo su novio, se arrimo para levantar la cortina había una motocicleta estaba el pelirrojo con el celular en su mano

-bajo enseguida -colgó la llamada

Unos minutos después salió de su casa cerrando con llave, lleva un vestido color morado con unos tacos altos color rojo y la cartera del mismo color. Iori esperaba a su novia que se arrimara

-te extrañe

-yo también -decía la peli azulada mientras lo besaba en sus labios

Terminaron ese beso tan emocionante y entraron a la motocicleta dirigiéndose hacia la dirección a donde está el restaurante. Después de una hora llegaron a un restaurante chino, se bajaron del auto, el pelirrojo tomo la mano de ella para entrar

-alguna vez entraste este restaurante

-no

-buenas noches en que le puede ayudar -dijo el recepcionista

-tiene mesas desocupadas

-sí señor, por aquí -decía llevándolos hacia la mesa del medio- bueno me retiro en seguida vendrá el mozo -se marcho volviendo a su lugar

-Iori puedo preguntarte

-adelante

-tu cabello es teñido

-soy de cabello natural, porque piensas que me teñí

-no lo sé, las personas cuando te ven creen que te teñías de rojo

-mi madre es pelirroja lo herede de ella

-tu padre es como tu

-no, su cabello es castaño dime nunca saliste con alguien

-no tenía intereses amorosos, nadie me interesaba pero si se una cosa tuve atracción hacia Clark antes de entrar en la organización NESTS, quería decirle sobre mis sentimientos pero lamentablemente escuche a Clark hablando con Whip diciendo que no le interesaba en mi como novia si no como un amigo, estuve tan triste porque no me ha aceptado

-no lo sabía que tenías a Clark, pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora solo lo nuestro

-¿que se les ofrecen? -pregunto el mozo

-bueno -dijo Iori mirando el menú- desearía pedir sushi con pescado

-muy bien y usted señorita

-este…también quiero un sushi pero con carne cruda

-bien -se retiro el mozo

-Iori vamos a estar todo el tiempo en vernos en escondidas

-siempre -dijo con una sonrisa

En la casa de los Sakazaki

Ryo estaba solo porque su padre y su hermana se fueron a comprar, un timbre sonaba decidió dirigirse para abrirla cuando la abre una chica lo atacaba dándoles patadas, este las esquivas se aleja rápidamente de la desconocida

-¿quién eres? -pregunto

-no te hagas el tonto, venciste a mi padre y lo humillaste

-Kasumi

-te matare -decía atacándolo con un cuchillo para apuñalarlo pero Ryo logra atrapar la muñeca de ella y le quita el cuchillo- voy a acabarte

-estas demente -decía mientras la chocaba contra la pared con firmeza

-te matare y voy a acabarte contigo por lo que le hiciste a mi padre está desaparecido por tu culpa -le escupió en la cara

-se que lamento por lo de tu padre, solo quería que me digiera hace tiempo donde estaba mi hermana Yuri cuando había sido secuestrada, siento que desapareciera

-eres un maldito canalla -contesto con repugnancia y luego comenzó a llorar desconsolada

-lo siento -la soltó despacio

-vete al infierno -trato de irse pero Ryo la sujeto del brazo jalándola acercándola hacia él y sus labios se juntaron para así formar un beso, ella trato de deshacerse pero se dejo llevar por su rival

Takuma y Yuri quedaron congelados por la escena entre Kasumi y Ryo

Después de cenar Iori y Leona se fueron a la motocicleta y recorrieron por las calles hasta llegar al apartamento de Iori, anteriormente la militar no quería ir a este apartamento por lo ocurrido desde hace dos años, pero eso quedo en el pasado actualmente son pareja. Subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso salieron, abriendo la puerta prende la luz y besa a su novia en un tierno beso la alza llevándola hasta el sofá recostándola y encima de ella sin despegar sus labios, se abrazaban y caricias en las mejillas, espaldas y el resto. El timbre sonó hicieron que estos se detuvieran

-¿quién es? -pregunto serio

-somos Jun y Miu

-pues pasen -decía alejándose de Leona las chicas entraron vieron que tenia a una visita

-es la chica que me contaste -dijo Jun

-bueno…si -titubeo- ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? -agrego preguntando

-este…veníamos a decirte que lamentamos por no seguir en el torneo

-tranquilas ya habrá otro torneo y así nos juntaríamos de nuevo

-entiendo nosotras nos vamos perdona si te molestamos -replico Miu mientras se iba junto con la peli morada se despedían de su compañero

La peli azulada quería irse pero Iori le pidió que se quedara con él, esta acepto con quedarse entro al baño mientras el pelirrojo tenía que ir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa unos 3 minutos más tarde salió Leona con una camisa blanca cubriéndole la parte de arriba y abajo mostrando las piernas, debajo de la camisa lleva una prenda color morada camino descalza se encontró con su novio ya recostado se acerco para acostarse al lado

-vaya tus piernas son suaves -dijo Iori observándolas

-siempre duermas con pantalón largo y arriba semi desnudo

-siempre lo hago

-¿que harás mañana? -pregunto Leona

-no lo he pensado veré que puedo hacer -respondió rodeándole de su cintura- sería mejor que estés cerca de mí -la beso y se durmió

-te amo Iori -respondió también se durmió

00000000 disculpen por la tardanza es que estuve haciendo unas cosas en la escuela y volví, perdonen por la actualización es que tiene problemas no agarra bien la señal porque tienes problemas con el satélite les quiero contarles que Li Xianfei solo es mencionada por Hinako y esta rubia participo del torneo y se retiro porque tenia que seguir con sus estudios, estas jovenes chicas volverán aparecer en los siguientes capítulos adelantes nos vemos en el próximo episodio 


	15. 15 Un lugar llamado Río de janeiro

**Advertencia: **contiene escenas de Lemon solo apto para mayores de 18 años

**15 Un lugar llamado Rio de janeiro **

El sol comenzó a amanecer por todo South Town, la chica del hielo caminaba con K' y Maxima dirigiéndose al bar observo buscando al pelirrojo y lo encontró se acerco

-¿como has estado? -pregunto Kula

-estoy mal, no puedo tener lo que quiero

-ya tienes una solución -decía entregándole unos boletos- aquí tienes justo lo que me pediste

-te doy las gracias -decía mientras se marchaba contento

-¿Kula ese es Iori Yagami? -pregunto K' viendo al pelirrojo yéndose del bar

-sí, es el

-que quería

-ya lo descubrirás -respondió sin mirar a K' y se fue dirigiéndose a la mesa necesitaba estar sola

-¿que le pasa a esa mocosa? -decía serio sin entender

-no la trates así -replico Maxima- ella quiere estar sola

Kula se sentía mal porque K' la había rechazado eso le dolió el corazón hasta que apareció Whip

-¿que tienes Kula? -pregunto la castaña

-me siento rechazada por K' porque dije ante Anidas Nests

-no imparta eso debes dejarlo en el pasado y se que estas enamorada de mi hermano tranquila con el tiempo k' entenderá y siempre estaré aquí contigo Kula

-crees que K' me ame

-solo espera -agrego gentilmente

* * *

><p>En el templo de Chizuru<p>

La guardiana, Leona y Mai estaban jugando póquer en el patio un timbre sonó que venía de la puerta principal

-¿quién será? -pregunto la ninja

-yo iré -contesto la peli azulada levantándose de su sitio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla enfrente apareció su novio- ¿Iori que haces? -agrego preguntándole

-cierra los ojos -ordeno a Leona, le hizo caso sintió sus manos que algo le ha puesto- ábrelos

Abrió sus ojos miro en las palmas lleva unos boletos para Rio de janeiro- vamos a ir de viaje

-quieres hacerlo

-si quiero hacerlo -decía aferrándose con un abrazo

-Será hoy debes darte prisa

-espérame afuera -le dijo mientras entraba para encontrarse con sus amigas- me tengo que ir

-a donde iras -dijo Mai

-a Rio de janeiro

-que bien Leona te felicito -decía la guardiana felicitándola

-se que tu y Iori están juntos -contesto Mai

-lo…sabes… -titubeo

-tranquila tus compañeros no se enteraran, ve con él -replico Chizuru

-me despido -se despidió de ellas y salió afuera con su novio

-tendré que buscar mis cosas para nuestro viaje

-tengo que ir a mi casa tengo que sacar algunas cosas

-tenemos que ir en mi motocicleta -dijo avisándole y la militar se subió en la motocicleta atrás del pelirrojo y lo abraza, la motocicleta arranca empieza a recorrer por las calles

* * *

><p>Pasaron 10 minutos después llegaron a la casa de Leona, la chica se baja corrió a su casa para sacar unas cosas, el pelirrojo tenía que esperarla pacientemente hasta que la peli azulada salió con dos maletas, Iori se bajo de su motocicleta y la lleva al garaje de su novia<p>

-¿que haces Iori? -pregunto Leona

-tengo que guardar mi motocicleta -dijo entrándola y cierra la puerta del garaje

-pediré un taxi -le dijo mientras veía un taxi levanto su mano para que se detenga y el taxi se detiene el pelirrojo ayudo a su novia a empacar las maletas detrás del baúl y entraron al auto

Después de un recorrido el pelirrojo le pidió al chofer que se detenga y se detuvo salió abriendo la puerta izquierda que es su apartamento, Leona tenía que esperarlo. 3 minutos después apareció el con una maleta y d nuevo en el baúl cerrándolo y otra vez al taxi entrando. En el aeropuerto Leona hizo una llamada a su padre mintiéndole, que se fue para una investigación en Brasil que tardaría como dos semanas y Heidern acepto dejarla ir finalizo su llamada camino con Iori por los pasillos había mucha gente

-cuando lleguemos ahí te tengo una sorpresa

-que es

-ya lo descubrirás

Pasaron 7 horas después, llegaron a Rio de janeiro un lugar hermoso donde los turistas se van a relajarse. Leona y Iori tuvieron que alquilar una casa que estaba hecha de pajas y maderas cerca de la orilla del mar, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta con delicadez pechándola despacio, el living era más grande tenia de todo cocina, habitación hasta baño

-¿que te parece Leona? -le pregunto

-creo que es fantástico -contesto emocionada

-mejor estaré afuera

La militar llevo sus valijas a la habitación dejándolas sobre el suelo, se dirigió al baño mirándose en el espejo desatando su cabello dejándolo suelto, empezó a sacarse su camisa (no trae sostén) mostrando sus senos sintió que alguien le tocada su espalda volteo y era Iori

-me gustaría verte desnuda -decía con una sonrisa

-creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír

-a pues no fue sonrisa

El pelirrojo la beso con ternura y pasión, la peli azulada le quito su chaqueta negra luego la camisa blanca dejando mostrar su torso bien formado y esos músculos que le llamaban la atención, con sus manos los acaricio suavemente y dio pequeños besos en el pecho del chico

-Leona

-acaríciame

Iori con sus manos acaricio los senos de su acompañante apretando como una bola de arroz Leona gemía de placer. Después salieron del baño el pelirrojo recostó a su amada en la cama poco a poco comenzó a quitarle el pantalón

-listo aquí voy, permíteme quitarte tu panty -decía quitándole la prenda debajo de sus piernas luego se baja los pantalones con su ropa interior se acerco hacia la peli azulada abre las piernas lentamente separándolas condujo su miembro penetrándola despacio

-si…ahh -gemía sintiendo que ese miembro entro en su útero

Quedaron desnudos Leona acostada abrazándole por su espalda y el pelirrojo encima de ella apoyando sus manos sobre la cama mientras empujaba con cuidado

-esa es la sorpresa que me ocultabas -decía la chica

-no quería decirte

El chico de flamas purpuras con sus manos apoyo la barrera de la cama y empujaba mas fuerte el fuego ardía adentro hizo que la barrera se rompiera, tuvo que detenerse

-Iori debes tranquilizarte -le dijo tratando de animarlo

Tuvo que calmarse por unos segundos luego vuelve a hacerlo una y mas la peli azulada aferrando su cuello besando mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba dándole lamidas en el cuello de ella mientras la seguía penetrando. El agua recorría por sus cuerpos cada vez iba más lento pero ahora iba más rápido no sabía hasta cuándo va a terminar, la militar sentido calor en su interior ya estaba apretándole las paredes vaginales. Llegaron al clímax finalizando Iori salió encima de ella y se acostó abrazándola estaban tan cansados con su mano arropo las sabanas tapando sus cuerpos desnudos

El sol brillaba por la ventana, Leona estaba tapada con sabanas se despertó viendo que su amado no esta se levanto tomando la bata cubriendo su cuerpo descubierto dirigiéndose al baño mirando el espejo con una sonrisa en su rostro ningún hombre la había tocado y tampoco la había besado, Iori aparece con cara de sombrío

-¿Iori que te sucede? -pregunto

-no volveré a hacerlo

-que dices, no entiendo

El chico se acerco bajándole un poco de su hombro mostrándole que tiene una marca de los dedos fuego purpura a ella no le interesaba si esta herida. Por un momento se marcho dejándola sola, Leona de inmediato se quito la bata mirándose a sí misma que tenia marcas en todo su cuerpo salió del baño buscando ropa interior, luego abrió la valija primero saco su remera manga larga color gris, segundo pantalón corto color negro y zapatillas negras. Salió buscando a su novio caminando por la orilla del mar lo encontró sentado sobre una roca

-Iori dime que sucede -dijo acercándose

-no puedo controlarme, mis llamas están muy fuertes y no quiero lastimarte

-no fue nada, solo fue marcas

-tú no entiendes -se levanto- podría haberte matado y no volveré a hacerlo nunca- decía alejándose de ella

Leona quedo deprimida de lo que dijo Iori los vientos soplaban de sus cabellos azules. Pasaron 3 días la peli azulada estaba en la playa era de noche salían las estrellas luego salió la luna llena iluminando su rostro, debajo de sus ojos salieron lagrimas deslizando por las mejillas entonces decidió quitarse la ropa y quedo desnuda entro al mar mojándose cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo para arriba mostraba los senos

-estas bien -dijo Iori hablándole a su oído, también desnudo

-déjame necesito estar sola -decía mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Leona lo siento -contesto abrazándola- tienes que entender que soy una mala persona, tú estabas en mi mente todo el tiempo y sentí que me enamore de ti, no quiero lastimarte

-si quieres lastimarme, pues hazlo me da igual

En tanto la militar lo abrazo y comenzaron con un beso apasionado. En la habitación los enamorados se besaban apasionante, Leona se alejo los labios de su novio abre sus piernas colocando el miembro en su interior volvieron a tener relaciones sexuales pero con más tranquilidad el pelirrojo acostado y la peli azulada encima sentada apoyando sus manos contra el torso se movía despacio siguiendo por el ritmo, Iori con sus manos podía acariciarle los senos de ella apretando despacio recorrió hasta que tomo las caderas haciéndola moverla suavemente sintiendo su miembro grueso masajeando el útero

-ahh, Leona -gemía

-ah me gusta -decía la militar entre cortado

-muévete mas

Leona hizo que se adelantara un poco acelerando moviendo de sus caderas, unos segundos después el pelirrojo se levanto de espaldas tuvo que detenerse pausadamente abraza a su amada mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama para poder encontrar sus besos y acaricias sentados abrazados, Iori recorre besando los senos de su amada y Leona seguía moviéndose ligero. Este sintió como su miembro estaba apretándolo de más en su zona intima de ella

-clávame más fuerte

-ah…ah…Iori -titubeo

Iori observaba el cuerpo de su acompañante estaba sudado de agua como si Leona estuviera hecha como una bomba sexual, esta hiciera que fuera más velocidad para poder finalizar, el pelirrojo la abrazaba fuertemente comenzó a reaccionar agitado

-se está acercando -gemía la peli azulada

-¡llénamelo todo! -exclamo cansado

Se apresuraba para llenar su semilla dentro de su interior, cayeron a la cama rendidos se sintieron relajados y aliviados. Esa mañana dormían tapados con sabanas la peli azulada se despierta abriendo sus ojos hostilmente mirando a su amado que todavía sigue dormido luego abrió sus ojos

-¿que tal dormiste? -pregunto en tono tranquila

-nunca imagine que me iba a tranquilizarme y no te hice daño

-lo hiciste -respondió con un beso

-me gustas cuando besas -contesto besándola

Caminaron por el pueblo conociendo lugares a la joven militar le fascino llegaron a un restaurante pidieron sus comidas preferidas luego comieron siguieron platicando pero leona sintió algo en su estomago comenzaba a salir llegando al esófago, tuvo que ir al baño vomito sobre el inodoro después jalo la cadena, volviendo a su mesa. Después de almorzar caminaron por las tiendas mirando en vidrieras habían objetos, ropa y otras cosas más la peli azulada miro aquel maniquí lleva puesto un bikini rojo tan llamativo

_-me pregunto cómo me quedara ese bikini _-pensó se dirigió hacia la vendedora- disculpe señorita cuanto sale este bikini -decía señalando al maniquí

-sale 50 dólares, quiere probarla

-si -entro al mostrador cerró la cortina quitándose toda su ropa, se probó el bikini y le quedo perfecto- esta hermosísimo a Iori le va a encantar -decía entre risas. Salió del mostrador dirigiéndose hacia la chica- me lo llevare

-vaya que le gusto

Leona le pago a la chica y se lleva el bikini se encontró con su novio y se fueron del lugar. Llegaron a casa la peli azulada se va a la habitación quitándose la ropa mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y poniéndose el bikini termino de vestirse abrió la puerta sacando su cabeza

-estás listo para ver

-que voy a ver

-tengo una sorpresa

-pues sal de ahí -ordenándole, Leona sale para mostrar ese sorprendente bikini rojo Iori quedo paralizado y se levanto para abrazar a su amada- me gusta ese rojo que elegiste

-me alegra que te guste

3 días después Leona y Iori se embarcaron a un yate observando los paisajes

-¿que te parece estos paisajes? -pregunto

-son hermosos

-Leona tenía que decirte hace tiempo

-pues dímelo

-yo nunca conocí a mi madre murió al darme luz, mi padre me dijo como era mi madre cuando tenía 5 años, me entreno para ser un asesino pero lo que me disgusta es la violencia

-¿quién te crio? -pregunto a su novio

-mi padre contrato a unas personas para que me cuidaran desde que era un bebe -asintió- mi apellido no es Yagami, es Yasakani

-tú eres del clan Yasakani -quedo imprimada- con razón tus llamas son purpuras hiciste un pacto con Orochi

-¿quién te dijo eso? -pregunto serio

-fue una amiga quien me… -no pudo terminar la frase de nuevo comenzó a vomitar

-tranquila -decía mientras la agarraba y esta termino de tirar todo de su boca- desde cuando vomitas

-desde hace 3 días -dijo limpiándose su boca

-mejor tenemos que volver

No tuvieron otra opción decidieron volver, en tanto Leona se sentía mal no podía comer todo lo que come comienza a vomitar unas cuantas veces, tenía que hacer una llamada a su padre

-padre

-¿Leona cuándo volverás? -pregunto a través del teléfono

-hoy me iré, espero verte pronto

-lo sé hija, ven pronto

-adiós padre -finalizo la llamada

Se acordó de Mai Shiranui lo que decía sobre los test de embarazo decidió ir a una farmacia comprando el paquete. Varios minutos pasaron llego a casa mientras veía a Iori entrenando haciendo ejercicios, tuvo que entrar a su habitación sin que la viera, desde entonces entro al baño leyendo las instrucciones del manual abrió el paquete sacando el test de embarazo colocándolo sobre su orina después lo dejo esperando por cinco segundos, espero pacientemente en instantes lo revisa que esta positiva

-¡no puede ser! -exclamo asustada

-Leona sucede algo -dijo el pelirrojo al verla asustada

-tengo que hacer un llamado -decía acercado a la cama que estaba su cartera sacando su celular

-¿que es esto? -pregunto mirando el test de embarazo sin entender

-Mai estás ahí

-sucede algo Leona -dijo escuchándola a través del teléfono

-no sabes lo que me está pasando

-pues dime

-creo que estoy embarazada

-¡que! -exclamo la ninja- tranquila solo cálmate espera cuando llegues y Chizuru te dirá porque estas adelantada

-dices que estoy adelantada

-solo relájate después discutiremos

-claro, adiós -finalizo

-Leona…estas embarazada -quedo atónico

-lo estoy

-podrías decirme que es esta cosa -contesto mostrándole

-es un test de embarazo -explico

-porque no me lo dijiste

-es que no… no, no podía… -no pudo terminar

-mejor nos vamos

Por un momento empacaron sus cosas y se fueron de la casa, pidieron un taxi para que los lleve, llegaron al aeropuerto la peli azulada esta cada vez muy mal de su estado lograron entrar al avión que se dirige para South Town y empezó a despegar

* * *

><p>tuve que agregar la escena donde Iori y Leona tienen sexo por primera vez y la segunda vez ahí quedo embarazada de Iori que pasaría con la llegada del bebe, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre. pueden comentar a los personajes si tienen dudas<p>

nos vemos el próximo capitulo


	16. 16 El bebe llega a este mundo

**16 El bebe llega a este mundo**

Leona y Iori llegaron al templo de Chizuru, esta los dejo pasar pero no sabían que habían visitas estaban Blue Mary, Andy Bogard, Terry Bogard, Kyo Kusanagi y Mai Shiranui

-¿que hacen aquí? -pregunto desalmo

-sabemos que tu y Leona están juntos -replico Terry- no le decimos a nadie y ocultamos este secreto

La peli azulada se desmaya cayendo al suelo, el pelirrojo tuvo que alzarla en sus brazos llevándola hacia la habitación dejándola reposar. Salió mirándolos con frialdad

-Iori se que no estás preparado para esto -admitió la guardiana- pero ella te necesita

-yo amo a Leona, pero ese feto que lleva adentro no me agrada

-debes aceptarlo es tu hijo -dijo Mai

-no debes despreciarlo -dijo Blue Mary- tienes que amarlo

-saben que no puedo, no soy un buen padre seré pésimo

-no digas eso Iori -contesto Chizuru- lo serás

-no entiendo porque se adelanto -contesto el pelirrojo sin entender nada

-es porque cuando hay relaciones sexuales el hombre tiene la eyaculación de dejarla a la mujer embarazada -explico la guardiana- eso sucede cuando pasan 1, 2 o 3 semanas los síntomas son vómitos, desmayos y débil en cambio este se adelanto, debe ser que ustedes hicieron de nuevo el amor y por eso el feto se apresuro

-entiendo, siempre estaré al lado de mi amada

Mai, Terry, Andy, Kyo, Iori y Chizuru tenían que guardar el secreto

* * *

><p>En la habitación donde Leona reposaba luego despierta con un punzón en su abdomen gritaba de dolor Iori entro para ver a su novia<p>

-¿Leona que tienes? -pregunto acercándose donde esta ella

-ciento un punzón en mi abdomen -dijo ella mientras volvía a punzarle- ahh me duele

-tranquila resiste

-está recibiendo el poder Orochi -dijo Chizuru ante ellos

-¡como dices! -exclamo Leona

-recibe los genes de ustedes, no puedo verlo pero puedo presentirlo

-eso es bueno o malo -decía la militar

-no lo sé hay que esperar hasta que nazca

-me sigue doliendo -decía la militar apretando los dientes

-buscare un tranquilizante -dijo buscando en el botiquín sacando una jeringa y un frasco pequeño clava la aguja en la tapa sacando el liquido lo retira y se acerca donde esta Leona en su brazo derecho le clava sobre la piel- esto te calmara el dolor de tu bebe -agrego mientras retiraba la aguja del brazo

-tengo que volver a la base

-no, Leona -dijo Iori interviniéndose- estas embarazada y no puedes ir allá

-tengo que hacerlo

-déjala Iori -replico Chizuru- ella tiene que volver hasta el tercer mes tu abdomen crecerá -agrego advirtiéndole a la militar

* * *

><p>Leona tenía que ir a la base sin que nadie sepa que está embarazada, la peli azulada sintió en su esófago que quiere salir para tirar asco pero tuvo que aguantar una vez más llego a la oficina de su padre<p>

-Leona volviste, que tal te fue en Brasil

-estuvo bien -se sentía mareada

-te sientes bien -dijo Heidern viendo a su hija

-si -decía recuperando su postura- estoy perfectamente bien

-sabes tus compañeros preguntaron sobre ti, y les dije que te di permiso

-en serio

-Ralf me conto sobre Iori, tienes algo que ver con el

-no -negó- lo odio y no lo pienso verlo -agrego seria- _hay porque le estoy hablándole así a mi novio, espero que no me descubran que salgo con el -_pensó

-bueno Ralf y Clark se encargaran de él y debes retirarte

-si padre -se despidió abriendo la puerta nuevamente- _hay no que voy a hacer no quiero que mis amigos se encarguen de Iori, que hare -pensó caminando por los pasillos _

Después de que saliera de la base, Leona corrió donde estaba su novio esperándola, el pelirrojo la abraza

-Leona no debes hacer fuerzas por nuestro hijo

-temo que no quiero que sepan de mi embarazo

-es mejor que te retires antes del tercer mes

* * *

><p>2 meses después en la base Ikari Warriors<p>

Heidern no se sentía bien porque su hija Leona estuvo ausente mientras Ralf y Clark lo observaron triste apareció Whip diciéndole a Heidern que ella está bien y mintiéndole que tiene una enfermedad pero se mejorara. Después la chica del látigo se retiro el castaño y el rubio decidieron seguirla de cerca, Whip salió de la base camino por calles y direcciones dirigiéndose hacia el templo de la guardiana pero presintió

-se que ustedes me están siguiendo -volteo hacia donde estaban ellos

-sabias que te seguíamos -dijo el rubio de gafas

-si quieren verla pues traten de no decirle a Heidern, lo prometen

-lo prometemos -dijeron unisonó

Whip toco el timbre esperando que los recibieran la puerta se abre dejándolos pasar en el living estaba los luchadores vieron a Leona sentada en el sofá al lado de Mai lleva una musculosa negra, una frazada cubría su abdomen

-como estas -decía Ralf al verla débil

-estoy bien -contesto la chica

-Heidern está preocupado por ti -explico Clark

-dime Leona estas enferma

-no sé cómo decirles -respondió

-dinos que tienes

El castaño observo que Iori estaba parado al lado de Kyo- ¿que hace ese loco pelirrojo? -pregunto en tono frio

-Leona será mejor que le muestres -ordeno Chizuru

La militar toma su mano derecha destapando la frazada, los soldados se sorprendieron que su abdomen crecido de largo media 24 cm y de ancho media 39 cm

-¿de quién es? -pregunto serio el rubio de gafas

-de Iori Yagami

-¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS MALDITO! -grito Ralf furioso

El castaño y Clark trataron de atraparlo pero fueron detenidos por los hermanos Bogards

-suéltame Terry -dijo el rubio de gafas tratando de liberarse

-ese monstruo que llevas ahí dentro debe ser destruido -amenazo el castaño

-no te atrevas a lastimarlo -dijo Mai defendiéndola- solo es un bebe

-quieres pelear vieja

-no me gusta que me llamen vieja -contesto disgustada- no te permitiré que lastimes al bebe

-¡ALTO DETENGANSEN! -grito Whip y ellos se calmaron- mi amiga está embarazada de 4 meses deben respetarla y a su bebe

-yo no respetaría a ese demonio -dijo Ralf enojado

-si quieres matarlo hazlo pero eso no solucionara -respondió la peli azulada- si vas a despreciarme, humillarme y juzgarme pues hazlo, pero no permito que lastimes a mi hijo, es mío y de Iori

-Ralf ella tiene razón -admitió Clark

-ya saben que yo soy el padre biológico de ese bebe -dijo el pelirrojo

-mas te vale que la cuides -respondió con tono irritado

Los hermanos Bogards soltaron a Clark y Ralf, Chizuru les explico cómo quedo embarazada mientras tanto Iori se sentó al lado de su amada acariciando su abdomen crecido. Unos días después la militar acostada sobre la cama, Chizuru y Iori estaban ahí presentes

-Leona te faltan 4 meses para que nazca tu bebe -replico la guardiana

-a que te refieres

-tu bebe vivirá, pero tu morirás al dar luz

-como dices -reiteraba Iori

-los Yagami están condenados por la maldición Orochi, eso hace que cada heredero muera joven y cada madre muera al dar luz a sus hijos -se retiro dejándolos solos

-si muero, tendrás que cuidar a mi hijo

-no pienso dejarte morir, no quiero perderte como mis padres murieron

-debes hacerlo cuídalo de mi

-¡NO DIGAS ESO LEONA NO PUEDO HACERLO SIN TI! -gritaba saliendo de la habitación

La peli azulada se tocaba su abdomen y empezó a llorar

Pasan días Mai preparaba la bañera con agua tibia ayudaba a Leona embarazada, se dirigió hacia el espejo grande abrió un poco su bata mirándose reflejada su abdomen crecido de su hijo miro que el pelirrojo la observaba, Mai tuvo que cerrar la puerta para no verla desnuda

-Leona tengo algo que decirte hace 3 meses

-dime Mai

-estuve en el torneo…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_Mai había derrotado a Billy Kane, siguió para enfrentarse a otro oponente miro aquella mujer de cabellos plateados con una vestimenta extraña _

_-te vistes ridículo -dijo la ninja mirando a la mujer _

_-Mai Shiranui la belleza asiática…no luchare contigo vengo a decirte que tu amiga tendrá un hijo en este futuro _

_-no te creo _

_-cuando nazca el niño y cuando pasen los nueve años correrá riesgos de los malos de South Town, debes cuidar a tu amiga para que tu le acompañes -se desvaneció _

_-espera…no te vayas_

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-esa desconocida me dijo lo que le va a suceder a tu hijo -le comento a su amiga- ¿que harás cuando el bebe nazca? -pregunto<p>

-creo que moriré cuando nazca mi hijo

-Leona no puedes decir eso, tu eres la madre de ese niño bueno no sabemos del sexo pero hay que esperar, pero tú no puedes morirte debes vivir la vida con tu nueva familia

-lo pensare

3 meses después llego el noveno mes falta pocos días para que nazca su hijo, la ninja está contenta que su amiga Leona este embarazada, Kyo junto con su novia Chizuru observaban a las chicas en el living. El chico de flamas purpuras apareció acercándose hacia su amada

-podemos hablar

-Mai, podrías dejarnos solos -le ordeno mientras la ninja se levanto

-has decidido ponerle nombre a tu bebé -dijo Iori sentándose al lado de ella

-todavía no, no soy buena con los nombres raros

-no sabemos el sexo si es niña o varón

-tranquilo cuando nazca lo sabremos

-¡NO PUEDE SER! -grito Chizuru y todos se callaron

-¿que pasa? -pregunto Kyo

-¡el bebe puede escucharlos a ustedes! -exclamo- Iori creo que la agrada tu voz

-le gusta mi voz -dijo amable al oír lo que decía la guardiana- no creí que pudiera escuchar nuestras conversaciones -agrego besando al abdomen crecido

-qué bueno que mi hijo nos escuche- decía con una sonrisa

Blue Mary estaba en el patio escucho que sonó el timbre decidió atender cuando abre la puerta principal quedo paraliza apareció Billy Kane ante ella

-Billy has vuelto, no dijiste cuando ibas a volver

-me permites entrar

-por supuesto -dijo dejándolo pasar

-tendré que contarte porque vine y no te dije nada

-adelante

-hace pocos días estuve con mi hermana menor en Inglaterra todo iba bien, pero geese Howard me llamo para que viniera a South Town que una asesina mercenaria que trataría de matarlo y acepte en la terraza me encontré con Lien Neville enfrentándome trato de matarme con su GPS pero logre vencerla hasta que apareció Rock Howard, le dije que aceptara su pasado pero lo rechazo me enfrente contra su hijo y salvo a Lien, esa zorra me lanzo otra vez con su GPS me creyó por muerto y por eso estoy aquí

-vaya…que…gran historia -tartamudeo- cuéntame cómo es ella

-Lien tenía unos senos muy grandes, usaba un atuendo provocante, ella es la rival de Mai Shiranui

-le gustas a Lien

-no -dijo negando- ella es una asesina y no me interesa las mujeres como Lien Neville

* * *

><p>En el living Leona y Iori seguían platicando hasta que La militar se levanto para irse a dormir dirigiéndose al patio se percato la presencia de Billy<p>

-así que tu eres Billy Kane -dijo al mirarlo mejor- el guardaespaldas de Geese Howard

-Leona, la soldado silenciosa veo que estas embarazada -contesto en tono de burla viendo el abdomen crecido

-veo que no has cambiado

-de quien es ese niño que llevas ahí dentro

-es de mi novio Iori Yagami

-mi enemigo -decía sorprendido- debería destruir a ese hijo del infierno

-ni se te ocurra lastimarlo -decía mientras cubría sus brazos sobre su abdomen- es mío y de Iori formaremos una familia

-Billy detente, será mejor que te vayas -se interpuso la detective

-me iré, que tengas suerte militar -decía dirigiéndose hacia la puerta marchándose

-Leona, lo lamento -se disculpo Mary

-no fue culpa tuya Mary, pero Billy se lo merecía por haberle golpeado a Iori hace 2 años

-que tengas buenas noches

-adiós -despidiéndose de ella luego se va a la habitación a reposar

quedaban muy pocos días para el nacimiento del bebe el calendario de fecha 9 de Septiembre la peli azulada esta cada vez muy débil Blue Mary y Mai la ayudaron sujetándole sus brazos dirigiéndose al living donde estaban los hermanos Bogards, Chizuru, Iori y Kyo

-les puse nombres de cómo se va a llamar mi bebe -dijo con la mirada débilmente

-dilo cual es -dijo Andy

-si es un varón se llamara Kentaro

-guau no está mal -contesto Terry- y cuál es el siguiente nombre

-y si es una niña se llamara Aiko Misora

-me gusta ese nombre -dijo Mai

-les pusiste nombres -respondió el pelirrojo- son preciosos

-lo sé Iori

Leona le pido a las chicas que la soltaran y ellas lo hicieron sintió un fuerte golpe en su abdomen lo que la hizo caerse de espaldas, la bolsa de debajo de su zona intima se rompe su liquido en seguida Andy y Kyo la alzaron en sus brazos llevándola a la habitación poniéndola sobre su cama justo aparecieron Mai, Chizuru, Kyo y Iori presentes

-¡tenemos que iniciar la operación! -exclamo Chizuru

-el bebe se está muriendo, no tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo la ninja avisándole a la guardiana- tendrán que cortarle el abdomen así es rápido

-bien, hare la cesárea

-me está ardiendo -contesto la militar gimiendo

-traeré el botiquín -decía Kyo mientras se iba

-¡date prisa! -exclamo Chizuru

-¡AAAAAAA! -grito Leona adolorida

-Mai desabróchale su camisa -le ordeno

La ninja obedeció desabrochando su camisa mostrando el abdomen al aire, luego llega el guardián con la caja de botiquín

-saca el bisturí y la anestesia regional -ordeno Chizuru

Abre la tapa saca el bisturí y por ultimo anestesia regional- toma mi amor -dijo entregándole las cosas

La guardiana coloca el cable sobre su brazo de la chica ahí conecta la aguja clavándole para que se relaje y luego usa el bisturí empezando por la línea para llegar hasta el ombligo, la cuchilla entra cortando todo bien pero se quiebra, tuvo que sacarla para que no se quede adentro

-busca otro

-ya no hay -dijo Kyo avisándole

-¡SACAMELO, POR FAVOR! -grito Leona con dolor

El pelirrojo comenzó con su daga abriéndole su abdomen cortándolo siguiendo la línea , la peli azulada gritaba gimiendo de dolor sintiendo como le habrían su abdomen empezó a salir sangre deslizándose unos segundos pudo calmarse. Luego el llanto del bebe se oía Leona miro que ha salido de su vientre, Iori la sostenía en sus manos cubierta de sangre

-es una niña, es Aiko Misora -dijo con una sonrisa

-mi hija

-mírala Leona es hermosa -contesto entregándola

Recibió a su bebe en sus brazos viéndola hermosa al ver que tiene sangre en todo el cuerpo de su hija, la bebe comienza a llorar y tuvo que entregar a su amiga Mai, esta la recibió a la recién nacida Leona con una leve sonrisa mirando a su hija, Sus ojos quedaron abiertos, ya no respiraba y su sonrisa desapareció

-Leona, Leona, Leona -repetía el pelirrojo

-Mai y Andy váyanse -les ordeno la guardiana

Los novios se fueron llevando a la niña, Iori estaba desesperado, Chizuru se acerco haciéndole respiración boca a boca pero no hubo nada, de pronto con sus manos juntas apretó el pecho de Leona para poder revivirla una y otra vez pero no dio resultado tuvo que alejarse

-¡NO, NO, NO LEONA VUELVE! -le gritaba sacudiéndola

El pelirrojo busco en el botiquín una inyección clavándole su pecho pero no reacciono quedo destrozado, Kyo y Chizuru no hicieron nada se entristecieron por la muerte de Leona

-¡NOOO! -grito Iori aumentando

-no ha sobrevivido -lloro la guardiana del espejo

* * *

><p>En el patio Mai sostenía a la bebe ya estaba limpia mostraba sus ojos azules y su cabello pelirrojo, Andy estaba al lado de ella mirándola lo hermosa que era esa niña<p>

-mira esos ojos hermosos, lo saco de su madre

-Andy, me preguntaba si tú y yo vamos a tener hijos -decía sosteniéndola a la niña pelirroja

-si Mai cuando nos casemos

La puerta principal estaba entre abierta apareció Billy entrando acercando lentamente viendo que el bebe había nacido tenía una mirada fervorosamente hacia la niña, Mai elevándola hacia arriba la niña miro aquel rubio lo que hizo detenerlo, Billy tuvo una visión

-es como una belleza en su interior -teniendo visiones- será niña a adolescente tendrá amor a su gente, sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos azules -todavía con las visiones- yo la protegería de los enemigos seré su amigo y su protector

Tuvo que rendirse decidió no matar a la bebe marchándose silenciosamente. Kyo salió de la habitación

-¿como esta Leona? -pregunto Mai

-falleció

-no, no es posible -decía mientras salía sus lagrimas de sus ojos –leona no puede morir nació su hija tiene que verla como es

-lo siento Mai no puedes hacer nada -decía el castaño entristecido

* * *

><p>En la habitación<p>

-Leona no te mueras -decía Iori llorando- ¿porque tenias que morirte? -se preguntaba a si mismo

-Iori ya no puedes hacer nada

-¡es tu culpa la dejaste morir! -exclamo irritado

-ella tenía que morir porque es la madre tenía que dar a luz a su hija, acaso no sabías que tu madre murió en el parto por la maldición

-cierra tu boca -replico grosero- quiero matar a mi hija

-¿como te atreves a decir eso es tu hija? -le pregunto

-mato a Leona -salió afuera de la habitación y vio que Mai sostenía a su hija, con su daga trato de asesinarla pero es detenido por Kyo y Andy- déjenme quiero matarla

-cálmate -dijeron unisonó mientras sujetaban los brazos del pelirrojo firmemente

-¡DEJENMEN MALDITOS QUIERO MATAR A MI PROPIA HIJA! -grito con amenaza

-estás loco -dijo Mai- tu hija no tiene la culpa de nada

-ella mato a Leona y debe morir

-no lo permitiré -decía mientras se lleva a la bebe en la sala

-¡detente! -exclamo para que se detuviera, pero la ninja no le hizo caso

-Iori entiende que Leona murió por la maldición de Orochi no hay forma de que vuelva

El pelirrojo dejo caer su daga, lloro con su tristeza por la muerte de su novia

* * *

><p>disculpen por la tardanza, les contare que el día viernes tenia que ayudarle a mi mama para hacer cosas del almuerzo para el día sábado, al día siguiente fuimos de picnic después de almorzar tuve que pasear por los lugares conociendo y me preguntaba como seria la hija de Leona y Iori cuando pasen los siguientes episodios<p>

bueno estos son los nombres del significado de origen japones

Aiko: hija amada

Misora: bello cielo

Kentaro: hijo fuerte

decidí juntar el nombre de Aiko Misora porque suena bien, no se preocupen por la muerte de Leona así verán el siguiente episodio nos vemos


	17. 17 Resurrección de Leona y bodas dobles

**17 Resurrección de Leona y bodas dobles **

Esa noche después del nacimiento de Aiko Misora, la guardiana limpio la sangre de Leona, luego cierra su herida cociéndole sobre el abdomen, Kyo cerró los ojos de su amiga fallecida cambiándole de ropa vistiéndole de pantalón jean y remera manga larga color negro. Los guardianes se retiraron dejándola sola

En la sala Iori lloraba tristemente por la muerte de su amada, Terry, Andy, Blue Mary y Mai con la bebe en sus brazos lo vieron llorar

-pobre Iori -dijo Andy

-tanto que la amaba y ahora está muerta -dijo Mai entristecida

-¿que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Terry

-tenemos que dejarlo solo -decía la detective

Los luchadores se fueron de inmediato dejándolo a Iori Yagami triste

-¿que haremos con la bebe? -pregunto Andy

-si Iori no quiere hacerse cargo de su hija, pues tenemos que darla en adopción -dijo Kyo- si no quiere verla a ella

-eso harías -dijo Terry mirando al castaño

-¡YO NO VOY A VENDER A MI HIJA! -grito el pelirrojo enfurecido saliendo de la sala al escuchar lo que dijo su rival- es mía y nadie me la quitaran, es mi hija única

-¿porque trataste de matarla? -pregunto Mary a el

-mi hija mato a Leona

-no es así -replico Kyo- Leona tenía que morir porque estaba embarazada de tu hija, murió por causa de la maldición Orochi, no hay forma de que regrese tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu hija Aiko Misora esa es tu única opción

-son patrañas -dijo con frialdad

-no lo son, tú no quieres creer

-pero tu Iori si sabes que tienes una vida corta -dijo Chizuru con voz serena- eres el último de la familia Yagami, tus antepasados murieron por causa de la maldición de Orochi y ahora tienes a Aiko Misora, ella será una heredera del Clan Yagami, tienes tiempo para decidirlo

El pelirrojo no dijo nada se quedo callado y volvió a la sala

-esperemos a ver que pasa -comento Terry- dejémoslo que tome su tiempo

En el patio la ninja quería tanto a Aiko Misora por su hermosura, no podía creer lo que dijo Luise Meyrink sobre la bebe que vendría a este mundo, se fue dirigiéndose a otra habitación recostándola sobre la cama en el ropero saco un manto color blanco para cubrirle su cuerpo descubierto envolviéndola y se marcho cerrando la puerta. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta deslizándola y entro para ver a su hija dormida con sus manos, la tomo alzándola en sus brazos viéndola hermosa con ese cabello pelirrojo poco a poco la bebe comenzó abriendo sus ojos azules viendo a su padre

-tienes los ojos de tu madre, la amo tanto -beso a su hija en la frente- te amo Aiko Misora Yagami serás la más bella de todas -decía abrazándola- se que te hice sentir mal, perdóname por haberme comportado así contigo mi niña y quiero cuidarte, lo triste que no está tu madre para verte mejor, voy a criarte y daría lo mejor de tu vida -se recostó con ella para poder reposar

Mai y Andy lo espiaban viendo que dormía con su hija en la cama decidieron irse sin hacer ruido

-creo que se hará cargo de su hija -decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a su novia

-espero que lo haga por el bien de Aiko Misora

Pasaron 2 semanas después

En la habitación Iori sentado mirando a su amada sin vida, sintió su corazón roto y dolor

-¿porque tenias que morir? -pregunto mientras salían sus lagrimas- algo me dices que ya no volverás estoy seguro que esta vez habrá marcha atrás -se arrimo para darle un beso- vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va, te amo Leona no me dejes te necesito mi amor -agrego dándole otro beso, se acostó al lado de ella y durmió con tristeza

En esos momentos de sueño una mariposa color azul brillante volaba entrando por la puerta abierta afirmándose sobre la nariz de Leona y se desplomo cayendo brillos desvaneciendo en su rostro

-Leona no puedes morir tu novio y tu hija te necesitan -susurro la voz de Luise Meyrink

2 horas más tarde la peli azulada abrió sus ojos azules lentamente mirando el techo de repente se levanto de la cama volteo que estaba su amado acostado, Iori se despierta y quedo catatónico por la presencia de ella se levanto de la cama

-volviste mi amor -dijo Iori con pocas palabras

-he regresado

El pelirrojo la abrazo con más fuerza mientras la besaba no lo podía creer que la militar regresara de la muerte, Leona se acerco al mostrador levantando su remera miro que la cicatriz del abdomen había desaparecido

-donde esta Aiko Misora, tengo que verla -decía bajando su remera

-está en la sala con los luchadores

Leona se fue de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala, los demás se quedaron atónicos por la presencia de ella, camino para buscar a su hija

-Leona has vuelto de la muerte -dijo Mai sorprendida- aquí está tu bebe -agrego entregándole

La peli azulada recibió en brazos de su hija, sus ojos azules como su madre y su cabello pelirrojo como su padre. El chico de flamas purpuras apareció acercándose donde estaban ellos

-¿cuánto tiempo estuve muerta? -pregunto la peli azulada

-estuviste por 2 semanas -explico Chizuru

-que mucho días, Chizuru tu me reviviste

-no, yo no puedo resucitar a los muertos, no soy resucitadora lo que hago es crear ilusiones de mi misma

-mis senos están chicos de nuevo -decía mirándose a sí misma- antes tenía grandes cuando estaba embarazada

-es que tu bebe tenía hambre -explico la ninja- tuvimos que sacarte leche de tus senos

-mi niña tenía hambre estuve muerta no puedo creerlo

-tu hija es hermosa -dijo Kyo- sabes tu novio quería matarla echándole la culpa a ella

-¿Iori porque hiciste eso? -pregunto seria

-se que no debí hacer eso contra Aiko Misora, pero ya me hice cargo de mi hija

-si me disculpan tengo que irme tengo trabajos que hacer -dijo Mary retirándose del lugar

-oigan donde esta ese Kusanagi como le llaman ilusión -interrumpió el castaño

-debe estar por ahí -contesto Chizuru

Llego la noche eran las 21:00 p.m Leona estaba sentada en el sofá dándole de mamar a su hija luego aparecieron los hermanos Bogards y Mai Shiranui ante ellos

-Será mejor que tu y Iori vayan a su casa

-nuestra casa -dijo confundida

-cuando te moriste, decidí mudarme contigo por nuestra hija

-bueno me retiro -se levanto tapando sus senos bajando su remera

-mi turno -dijo Mai- ustedes 2 tendrán que relajarse mientras yo cuido a Aiko Misora

Tuvo que entregársela a su amiga, los 2 se fueron saliendo del templo de la guardiana entraron al auto que es de Iori y dirigiendo hacia su destino

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después llegaron a su hogar se bajaron del auto mientras Iori abría la puerta de la casa<p>

-Leona, ven -le dijo

-trajiste tus cosas -decía mirando las cajas empacadas- no la sacaste

-ven porque quiero mostrarte algo

La militar asintió subieron por la escalera caminando por el pasillo en la segunda puerta. El pelirrojo tuvo que abrirla para mostrarle, tenía unos juguetes didácticos, cama (que es de Iori, bueno era se lo dejo para su hija), 2 sillas de madera color blanco, armario grande, un mesa de escritorio, una cuna para el bebe y en las paredes decoradas con corazones y mariposas de distintos colores

-ese será el cuarto de Aiko Misora

-de donde sacaron estas cosas

-fue tu amiga Mai quien lo hizo para ella, y donaron el dinero para nosotros

-en serio

-vamos a nuestro cuarto -decía cerrando la puerta

(NOTA: aquí viene la escena de Lemon de Iori y Leona después de esto viene Andy y Mai)

La militar y el pelirrojo entraron a su habitación sintió que le besaba su cuello ellos juntaros sus rostros y compartían un beso, el pelirrojo le quito la remera manga larga, ella le quito su chaqueta y la camisa se abrazaron acariciando sus espaldas descubiertas. En la cama Leona acostada y Iori estaban desnudos, este la penetro en su zona intima con delicadeza

-ahhh….Iori, si -gimió ella

Luego le abraza su espalda y Iori encima de ella con sus manos agarrándole sus caderas teniendo relaciones íntimas de nuevo, sus caderas se movían ligeros el pelirrojo besa los pezones de la chica chupándolos

_-no sabía que ese bulto es fantástico, si Iori sigue penetrándome -_pensó ella

_-me gusta tener sexo contigo_ -pensó el

Dejo de besar los pezones de ella recorrió besando el cuello, Leona podía acariciar el trasero de su novio mientras este la seguía penetrándola. Pasaron 40 minutos después la pareja consumían todo su amor hubo una ola de calor invadiéndoles en sus cuerpos muy sudados de agua que recorría, Iori sentía en su interior que se estaba aproximando el orgasmo para finalizar tuvo que acelerarse con más fuerza en su penetración, la peli azulada gemía escapando los gritos de placer llegaron al clímax quedaron rendidos todavía unidos

-dime nunca hiciste con una mujer -dijo Leona

-no ninguna, pero tú eres la primera -decía mirándola

-no creí que iba a estar embarazada de mi hija, un momento -decía dándose cuenta- me dejaste embarazada de nuevo, hay no, moriré otra vez

-tranquila -dijo tranquilizando a su novia- me puse un preservativo para no dejarte embarazada -salió encima de ella despegándose en su miembro lleva un preservativo

-que susto me diste, pero no me gusta los preservativos son incómodos

-deberías tomar un anticoseptivo, eso se hace antes de que tengamos sexo y no estarás embarazada de nuevo, yo acepto a Aiko Misora, tú la aceptas -decía mientras retiraba la bolsa en su bulto y lo tira en la basura

-quiero que nuestra hija crezca y que sea feliz con nosotros, tenemos que criarla tu y yo

-lo sé mi amor -respondió con un beso se besaron con más pasión y ternura

* * *

><p>En el templo<p>

Mai sostenía a Aiko Misora, la quiere como una hija desearía tener hijos en el futuro. En la sala Andy ve que su novia que sostenía en los brazos de la bebe pelirroja, tenia tantos recuerdos de Mai siempre lo fastidiaba que este con ella y siempre la rechazo no tenía tiempo para el amor

-Andy -dijo la guardiana detrás de él- tienes algo que decir

-no sé a que se refiere -contesto sin entender

-debes darle cariño a tu novia desde cuando que no tienen relaciones entre ustedes

-no entiendo de que relaciones hablas

-entre los adultos que hacen cosas, tu sabes

-ha se dé que me estás hablando de sexo

-¿exacto porque no lo haces? -pregunto

-no sé si pueda hacerlo

-claro que puedes si la amas debes hacerlo -se retiro

Mai se levanto de su sitio y se fue con la bebe pero fue detenida por su novio

-déjame pasar -dijo la ninja

-que tal si vamos a la habitación

-bueno…tengo que dejar a la bebe, Mary puedes tenerla -diciéndole a su amiga y la detective recibió a la niña, el rubio la agarro del brazo caminando para dirigirse hacia la habitación- ¿Andy porque me traes aquí? -pregunto al ver que el rubio actuaba extraño

El rubio no dijo nada se acerco su rostro contra con lo de Mai uniendo sus labios y formar un beso, esta lo abraza por su espalda cálidamente, se quitaron todas sus ropas y quedaron desnudos en la cama

La ninja acostada y Andy encima de ella este comienza a empujarla con cuidado se movían sus caderas y Mai gemía emocionada tanto que quería tener orgasmo con él y finalmente logro su objetivo sentía que su útero se rasgaba como una ropa. Andy besaba a su novia en los labios, las mejillas incluso en su cuello

1 hora después cambiaron de posición donde la ninja con sus manos y piernas apoyadas en la cama y el rubio detrás de ella tomándole las caderas empujándola con fuerza tanto que fastidiaban hace tiempo por no tener orgasmo pero ahora sí lo hicieron, el rubio podía acariciar los senos de su novia, a lo que ella gemía placentera. Terminaron finalizando cayeron a la cama cansados

-Andy eso estuvo increíble -decía con voz agitada

-lo hicimos no puedo creerlo tanto que me fastidiabas al estar contigo ahora yo te acepto como eres

-te amo y siempre voy a amarte -se acerco para abrazar a su novio y quedaron dormidos

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en el patio Mai con la niña en sus brazos contándole cuentos de hadas, los demás presentes en la sala justo aparecieron la militar y el chico de flamas purpuras tomados de sus manos<p>

-¿dónde está mi hija? -pregunto ella

-esta con Mai contándole cuentos, creo que está contenta -explico Andy

-Leona tu padre está muy mal y quiere verte -dijo la guardiana

-pues que venga

2 horas más tarde Heidern llego al templo de Chizuru entro gentilmente se encontró en la sala su hija adoptiva cambiada

-Leona -dijo abrazándola- dime porque no apareciste por 7 meses

-padre, no sé como decírtelo -se desbrazo

-estabas enferma de un virus

-yo…no sé cómo decirte

-estas cambiada no eres la misma de antes

-debo decirte que no estaba enferma del virus -se atrevió a decirle la verdad

-que…dices -quedo congelado

El pelirrojo entro ante ellos a Heidern no le agradaba que esté presente luego entra Kyo con la niña en sus brazos- ah Kyo esa bebe es tu sobrina

-no es mi sobrina -replico- es tu nieta adoptiva

-¡que! -exclamo abriendo mucho sus ojos

-sus padres biológicos son Iori y Leona

-no puedo creerlo -no sabía que decir- me mentiste

-no quería decirte padre

-comandante Heidern -dijo Ramon interrumpiendo ante él, venia con Vanessa- le quiero contarle lo que nunca le dije

-adelante

-yo tuve que ocultar la relación de Leona con Iori, se veían a escondidas

-señor Heidern yo y Ramon tuvimos la culpa, de ocultar la relación entre ellos

-señor Heidern -dijo el pelirrojo- se que no debí meterme con su hija, pero yo la amo y siempre nos amaremos por toda la eternidad

-padre, Aiko Misora es mi hija nació de mi y de Iori quiero estar al lado de ellos, ahora he formado una familia se que no te agrade a tu yerno pero él y yo nos amaremos siempre

Heidern no lo podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo pero tuvo que aceptarla a su nieta- tiene tus ojos Leona

-se parece mucho a su madre -comento Vanessa

* * *

><p>3 días después<p>

La militar con su hija sentada en el patio estaba de visitas en la casa de Mai afuera miro el cielo nublado pareciendo que va a llover Iori aparece entrando con una cara de pícaro acercándose hacia su novia

-¿que haces afuera? -pregunto

-solo miro el cielo, Mai puedes tenerla un momento -dijo ordenándole, la ninja acepto recibir a la bebe

-¡ven Chi-Chan! -exclamo el pelirrojo llamando al ave, salió Chi-Chan dirigiéndose hacia Leona

-que es eso que llevas en tu pata -dijo la peli azulada desatando la cinta y era un anillo de plata- ¿que es esto? -pregunto a el

-Leona te hago una pregunta, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -le pregunto a ella

-Iori…eh…eh…si, si acepto -se balanceo para abrazarlo- si quiero casarme contigo te amo Iori -agrego mientras lo besaba

Al día siguiente Leona, Chizuru y Mai se fueron a buscar un vestido de novia, mirando en las vidrieras y precios entraron, era una cantidad de vestidos

-buenas tardes que buscan -dijo la mujer

-vengo a buscar un vestido de novia -dijo la peli azulada

-vengan hay una cantidad de vestidos elija lo que le guste

-nosotras te ayudaremos -dijeron Mai y Chizuru

Ambas mujeres tuvieron que revisar en las perchas que llevan todos los vestidos de novia de distintas formas hasta que vieron un vestido con mangas largas tiene puntilla con flores en la parte donde estaba en el escote con una forma de V

-me gusta este hermoso vestido -dijo Leona tocando el vestido

-pruébatelo -dijo la ninja

La militar se fue al probador una vez adentro quitándose toda su ropa y se pone el vestido y detrás de su espalda sube el cierre se miro el espejo le quedaba perfecto, salió del probador donde estaban sus amigas

-te ves preciosa con ese vestido -dijo la guardiana

-ojala mis padres hubieran estado aquí -decía ella

-mira tú escote puedes bajarlo cuando le des de mamar a tu hija -dijo Mai

-tienes razón

-¿como le ha quedado? -pregunto la mujer

-me quedo perfecto, me lo llevo

-muy bien

Leona vuelve al probador unos segundos más tarde con la ropa normal en su mano lleva el vestido blanco le pago a la vendedora con sus amigas salieron de la tienda

-Leona te pregunto si puedo estar al lado tuyo

-por supuesto

-es que voy a casarme con Andy

-en serio, estupendo

-que tal si juntamos una boda doble -dijo Chizuru dándole una opinión a ellas

-si -dijeron unisonó

* * *

><p>Un mes después llego el otoño la peli azulada y el pelirrojo decidieron casarse invitando a sus amigos los invitados son Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Jun Kagami, Miu Kurosaki, Whip, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Heidern, Kula Diamond y K' por petición de Whip para invitarlos, se sentaron en la izquierda. Mai y Andy invitaron a familiares e amigos Terry Bogard, Rock Howard, Blue Mary, King, Joe Higashi, Yuri y Ryo Sakasaki, Kasumi Todoh, Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Chin Gentsai, Kim Kaphwan con su esposa e hijos y Duck King en la derecha porque en el pasillo pasaran los que se casaran<p>

La ninja apareció con la bebe acercándose hacia la familia de Kim- disculpen pueden tenerla esta bebe

-¿de quién es? -pregunto Myeng Swuk

-es hija de Leona y Iori

-pues pásamela -Mai le entrego a la esposa de Kim y se retira- que bonitos ojos azules

-es una niña muy hermosa -dijo Rock mirando a esa bebe- ¿como se llama? -pregunto a Terry

-su nombre es Aiko Misora -respondió

-que hermoso nombre para una niña como ella

-es pelirroja como su padre -dijo Chin observando a la bebe que sostenía Myeng

Mai y Chizuru tenían que preparar a Leona arreglar el cabello y el vestido, una vez terminado le toco a la ninja ponerse el vestido que lo había guardado hace tiempo (es el mismo vestido que lo usaba en los sprites) le pidió a chizuru que le arreglara el cabello y la guardiana tuvo que peinarla y recoger el cabello como un truco le puso el velo ambas mujeres ya estaban listas. Mientras Iori y Andy se vestían de saco color negro debajo tenia camisa blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

La boda está decorada con flores de rosas blancas, jazmines, tulipanes y sakuras colocados en unos jarrones en las mesas llevan manteles color blanco. Las novias entraron por el pasillo con flores en sus manos rosas blancas

-queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas mujeres y a estos hombres -dijo el sujeto- el amor trasciende todas las diferencias hoy para celebrar ese amor, si acepten en las buenas y en las malas -se dirigió hacia la novia- Leona aceptas a Iori Yagami para amarlo y respetarlo

-acepto

-Iori aceptas a Leona como tu esposa

-acepto

-tu Mai aceptas a Andy como tu esposo

-sí, acepto -respondió emocionada

-y tu Andy aceptas a Mai como tu legitima esposa

-eh…s-si -titubeo nervioso

-los declaro maridos y mujeres, pueden besar a la novia

El pelirrojo se acerco para besar a su ahora esposa Leona, el rubio tenía que besar a Mai muy lento, esta lo agarro a besos para poder sentir esos labios de su esposo. Los invitados aplaudían menos Ralf que tenía un odio hacia Iori Yagami y desprecia a la bebe. Salieron todos dirigiéndose hacia el jardín todos tomaron siento, en la mesa principal estaban las parejas recién casados, Mai al lado de Leona, Andy al lado de Iori

Duck King puso su DJ para poner música y King tenía que preparar las bebidas para los invitados, otros se sentaron a las mesas. Los demás algunos vieron a la niña que sostenía Myeng, excepto Ralf que no quería acercarse donde está la bebe prefirió alejarse

-¿como se llama la niña? -pregunto Kula

-su nombre es Aiko Misora -contesto Myeng

-que hermosa bebe -dijo Yuri

-ya ha nacido una heredera -dijo Whip mirando a la niña- que dices hermano

-no me agrada esa pelirroja -decía serio

-no seas tonto es solo una bebe

-K' no la trates así -comento Kula- acaso no ves que esa niña es bonita

Athena muy triste viéndolos a Kyo y Chizuru juntos, Sie decidió decirle

-Athena

-si Kensou

-quería decirte hace tiempo -pausa y continuo- estoy enamorado de ti, sé que esto es una locura no debí decirte esto... -siguió hablando

La colegiada quedo percatada y ya no escuchaba las únicas palabras fueron "enamorado de ti" ella le puso su dedo para callarlo y luego lo besa, Chin se sorprendió por esta escena

-Sie ya no digas tantas veces, porque no me lo dijiste

-no quería que lo supieras

-ahora eres mi novio

Se volvieron a besarse a Sie parece que había logrado lo que quería estar al lado de Athena luego hubo fiesta de baile los invitados bailaban mientras los novios se acercaron a la pista empezaron a bailar la peli azulada y el pelirrojo bailaron lento dando giros y vueltas

-¿me amaras siempre? -pregunto Leona

-por supuesto yo nunca te dejaría sola, estaré siempre contigo

-perdonen por interrumpir -dijo Myeng teniendo a la bebe que estaba llorando- Leona tu hija tiene hambre -le entrego

-mi niña pequeña -decía al recibirla bajo su escote para darle de mamar

-que lindos pomelos -dijo Iori observando los senos de su esposa

-¿a quién le dices? -pregunto la militar

-a ti Leona- decía sin dejar de mirarlos

-Iori no mires mis senos

-tengo ganas de comértelos

-Andy hay algo que debo contarte -le dijo a el acercándose en su oído

-que dime

-no lo vas a poder creer, estoy embarazada

El rubio quedo petrificado y cayo de espaldas duro como mármol

-Andy estas bien -decía Mai al verlo tirado en el suelo, el rubio no dijo nada estaba en silencio

-¿que paso? -pregunto Terry viendo a su hermano tirado sobre el suelo

-¡quieren saber algo! -exclamo la ninja- no lo van a poder creer, estoy embarazada

Todos quedaron callados las amigas de Mai tuvieron un aplauso

-te felicito espero ver al niño -dijo Mary

-que buena noticia -dijo Kasumi

La fiesta duro varias horas hasta que llego la noche los invitados tomaron unas fotos a los novios recién casados e hicieron juegos divertidos. Iori miro una mariposa azul que volaba decidió seguirla abandonando su sitio hasta que salió afuera se percato la presencia de Luise Meyrink

-tu…eres

-quieres saber quien la revivió a Leona, entonces soy yo

-fuiste tú, te agradezco -decía dándole las gracias

-recuerda que tu esposa no puede tener más hijos por causa de la maldición, entiéndelo -se desvanece misteriosamente

El pelirrojo se dio a entender que debería tener cuidado de que su esposa vuelva a quedarse embarazada y regreso a la fiesta encontrándose con su esposa y su hija ahora formaron la familia yagami

* * *

><p>disculpen por la tardanza es que tuve que hacer trabajos es la escuela. Leona ha regresado la muerte lo que todos ustedes esperaban que tal les parecía la boda doble de las parejas<p>

nos veremos en el siguiente episodio ya aparecerá la hija de Leona y Iori como una niña ya grande no se lo pierdan


	18. 18 Anuncio

**18 Anuncio **

Estimados lectores de FanFiction

Lamento decirles que no podre seguir con la historia de Nacerá una heredera, se que hice mal con los personajes (algunos personajes) se que los ignore demasiado, siento haber fallado.

Les molesta la pareja Leona y Iori porque no le gustan como los junte por sus personalidades, como lo llaman parejas malditas y que son chingados. No es así, cada escritor es dueño de lo que quiere hacer con su historia y con las parejas no-canonícas. Si quieren puedo cambiar el género de esta historia y puedo borrar la historia y escribirla de nuevo, quieren saber porque hice esta historia es diferente quería hacerla para que aparezcan todos los personajes de KOF incluyendo las sagas.

Eso me hizo sentirme mal, he fallado con esta historia no sé cuando regresare, les pido mil disculpas a todos. Voy a continuar con la otra historia (sin terminarla) que la deje hace dos meses, me despido de esta historia y lo siento tanto (con mis ojos en lágrimas).


End file.
